Chances and Sacrifices
by Rebecca Butler
Summary: An Elven Hybrid experiences love and adventure when a Handsome, Mysterious stranger crosses her path. OCs were used in writing this work of fiction. Rated Mature for some smut in later chapters, along with some light BDSM. Enjoy!
1. An unexpected Meeting

The lithe assassin watched as the intruder walked through Her woods. He was tall, dark haired and dark of eye, that much she could tell as she shadowed his every step. She moved like the wind, silent and soft. Her footsteps do not even bend a blade of grass as she follows, curious about this newcomer, for he is the first person she has seen in almost 300 years. Her movements like a lemur or monkey as she travels through the trees, swinging through the branches without a sound. Her piercing green/blue eyes miss nothing as he wanders, unaware that 'death' stalks his footsteps.

She got so close to him, hidden in the darkness like a panther, that she could see the chain links on his tunic, could see the curls in his hair and count, if she so desired, the sweat beads upon his forehead. With a soft growl, she disappeared back into the forest, not even stirring the bushes as she passed them as she pulled back. She followed, more because she was curious, and because also that this was HER home. No one had set foot here because they could not find it or did not know about it, hence she thought she was safe. but with the pressing of people coming to this land from the mountains, her safe haven was close to being threatened every day, and every day, they grew closer.

When he turned to go down the path that would take him to her cottage, nestled in the hold of the mountains, she knew he had gone far enough! She slowly took out her bow and an arrow and sighted down the shaft, and let the arrow fly! It landed, in the trunk of a tree, not an INCH from where he was going to take a step with a loud THUNK and quivered there in front of him. She stood tall, squared her shoulders and stepped out of the shadows, her eyes blazing.

"I did that on purpose...I don't have to miss." her voice cool yet soft as she watched him, and wondered of him. 

Having never before ventured out beyond Alfheim's safeguard, Daeron stepped softly among unknown environs. Shadows crept in his wake as though timid, as though wary, while in truth it he was who bore apprehension. Tension rode his sinews when he heard the stealthier, yet he gave way no hint to betray his awareness. When suddenly an arrow burrowed into his path, he brought forth his sword with instant precision. A smile etched his features as he met voice to voice. "Neither do I," he replied in bold statement.

she considered him with a soft smirk, noticing how fast the sword had appeared in his hand. Here, might be a friend...or a foe, she was never one to 'latch on' to quickly. It took time to earn her trust, and this person was a stranger. 

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked him bluntly, this was her land and she would defend it to her last breath. everything, from her cottage to the ruins of the castle walls high on the mountain top was HERS and no one would take it from her. All her life, she wanted a place to belong, and she had finally found it, and would defend it to the last. "You move fast...for a human." she chuckled, he was no more human than she was and she knew it. "I ask again, why are you here?"

His dark eyes glittered with amusement. A full foot shorter than he, lesser by at least a hundred pounds, this elven female stood bristling, undaunted.

"For a human I do move quite fast, do I not?" Moonlight shone in the ebon sky, a gentle beacon leading him forward with cautious brevity. Did it matter who he was or even she? He'd not come seeking contention. She seemed defiant, as though he'd wronged her, but whose arrow sat buried between their proximity? "I am here because I wish to be. Does this mean you don't like that?" He knelt down and plucked the arrow from its grassy rest.

She hid a smirk at his reply, she knew from the sight and smell of him that he was no human. His heart, beat to fast, his reflexes to honed, even his eyes shone to bright. All this she knew, knew from her training. Years and years of being forced to become what she is now, hiding out away from the world from those who would use her talents against her. She watched him, watch her and felt her hackles raise at his comment. the way he said it, left her feeling that he was arrogant and she resisted an urge to growl at him. This being the first person she had seen in years, she wanted to know more about him and not chase him off.

"Well, you are going the wrong way. There is nothing that way and you need to turn around now." her stance told him that she would take no refusal, that she would stop him if he tried to go further without her say so. She stiffened as he bent down and picked up her arrow, looking it over. It bothered her, him studying her weapons; it gave the 'enemy' a better way to know you by studying what you use. She would have to be more careful next time. "You...need to leave...now." her voice was clear but not as strong, he caught her attention and she felt unnerved by it.

There was a sharp barking from somewhere out in the darkness. A chill breeze kissed the shadows, a whispering specter enjoining the tension passing between them. He stood and studied the arrow. It was finely crafted, exceedingly lethal. Glancing up he then altered his course of scrutiny. Who was this woman standing before him with such brazen demand? While exuding brash confidence there could be no mistaking her apprehension. As well, curiosity crested her tone despite seeming best efforts to keep it concealed.

"The wrong way?" He stepped forward, moving with sleek animal grace, a challenging glint in his dark gaze. Perhaps he should seduce her, gently entice, lead her slowly yet inexorably down the path to her ultimate surrender. Perhaps then she would step down and out of his way. "And if I do not leave?" His voice was velvet as he held the arrow to her return. "Will there be more of these then to follow?"

she watched the way he examined her arrow, her eyes slit wondering what he was thinking. "Yes, the wrong way. That way is not for you and you need to go back the way you came. There is nothing for you there." Her eyes opened wide, startled as he took a step towards her. She resisted the urge to jump back and instead held her ground. She stiffened as she heard the sound of his voice change and gritted her teeth to hold back a growl for it made her uncomfortable. She had heard, often enough, when someone tried to seduce her or others and knew its inflections it had upon the voice and the body and she was having none of it! He had no right to be here, this was her home, her solace of peace, hard won and given by blood and he would not interfere or take it away from her!

"Yes! More would soon follow, and maybe even a greater pain then even my arrows can give you." She stared right back at him, her eyes sparking in defiance and even anger as she took the proffered arrow and tucked it back into her quiver, turning to glare at the man once again. Who WAS this man, who came onto her lands and teased her so? Why was he not unnerved like the rest were? what did he want? "So I suggest you turn your feet norward, and head back to town, for only pain and death lead that way." She indicated with her hand, pointing in the way he was going, so close to her hidden home.

She held herself with pride, this one, he thought as he slowly circled her. Raven locks cascaded over slender shoulders, her frame petite yet stalwart in regal carriage. Perhaps she was a noble of some sort although the prospect seemed unlikely given that she was alone, unguarded. She could be taken easily despite these valiant efforts, but he was not a man bent toward such proclivity. An exasperated growl rumbled at the back of his throat. He could not 'go back the way he'd come' for to do so would see him quickly seized. Of course she had no way of knowing the 'greater pain' awaiting him were he to simply turn around and leave her to her stance.

His heart raced and blood pounded in his ears. He needed to be on his way for certainly by now his leave had been discovered. If he remained here playing games who knew how long before captivity would once more be upon him? Struggling with the conflicting emotions battling inside him, frustration led him forth to action. "I shall proceed as I've intended." With the moon as backlight he could see the curves and contours of her form so clearly she may as well have stood unclad before him. The high firmness of her breasts, the creamy perfection of her skin . . .

He forced his eyes to cease their predatory descent and took a half step back. The physical reaction to her was too strong, the heat rushing through his loins an unanticipated pleasure that threatened to absolve his annoyance at the circumstance within which she'd placed him. Fine beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his breath a deep sigh of binding restraint feathering across her cheek as he leaned close and whispered, "You place yourself in more danger than you seem to realize."

She watched him, keeping her eyes on him at all times, turning when he tried to look her over by walking around her. She saw the way he looked at her and it sent shivers up her spine, and caused her to sneer slightly at him, holding back a growl. "What are you looking at?" Her voice was low, but it dripped with acid, a warning in her tone that she was not to be trifled with! she watched him, unsure of his intent and slowly, let her 'other senses' overcome her. She closed her dark emerald eyes and inhaled as he passed near her, letting his scent waft over her tongue and down her throat. She smelled no darkness about him, which was unusual, for only those who came this way, sought an escape from something, which she readily gave them. Usually an arrow in the heart or knife used if they got to close. She fingered the blade she kept hidden at all times under her arm guard for her bow and opened her eyes again, looking into his dark ones, uttering a soft growl in response to his. Her eyes danced with a hidden flame that was her demon, like tea lights upon a dark lake, they blazed brightly into his. He was hiding something, of that she was sure for no one came this way. The forests alone were rife with 'ghost' stories. Only the very brave or the very stupid ventured this far east.

She took a step in front of him, as if blocking his path and gave him a warning growl, her grip on her bow tightened and he could see she meant what she said, about stopping him. "No Sir, it is you who have put yourself in great danger by coming here." She radiated danger, toxic to the system as a drug, her presence wafted around them, anger, defiance, rage, even the tiniest bit of fear at his being so close to her. Her emotions had a scent of their own and she knew he could smell them, could tell by the way he looked at her. She was affecting him, in ways she did not, herself, yet understand. She had lived alone for to long. Had drifted in and out of homes and walked among people without being seen. She was the BEST at what she did, taking life. Her Demon side helped keep her alive more times then she could count as well. She had lived out her life, alone. Her mother kept moving them, so she never had time to make friends or get used to the way a real life was supposed to be. she had no idea how to act among other people, was very antisocial, she tended to sit back in a crowd and watch. She learned more that way then any other. She could pass through a crowded room and people would not even know she had been there. "I suggest you turn back...least you meet your end if you but dare take another step closer, Sir." Her breath low, nearly whispered. what was happening to her? why was he beginning to affect her? She growled again and looked away a moment before turning to meet him eyes once more. "Perhaps if you were to tell me why you came here, I might not kill you. MIGHT!"

Darkness closed in upon his desperation. Not an evil man, he was yet one hunted. Charged with a crime he had no hand in, evidence proving his innocence ignored, he was now a sought fugitive with little hope of much future should he be discovered. Re-sheathing his sword he grasped her arms and pulled her close, the bow in her clutch of no imposition. "What game are you playing here?" His hold tightened with the roughness of his voice. This was not what he wanted. It was wrong and yet what choice had she left him? He was coming unhinged in more ways than one. "I am not turning about and would therefore offer suggestion myself. Abandon this folly. Step aside, allow me my passage or see yourself to unwilling surrender." The shadows that partially hid his face hardened his features into sharp angles making him appear more menacing than his large physique would allude. The intensity of his increasing desire emboldened him. He had her so close he could feel the wild fluttering of her heart against his chest, sense the unspoken questions that loomed in her mind. "Patience quickly evades me," he warned as he stared into her eyes with menacing demand.

His movement took her by surprise, a first since she was far faster than any elf or human around. She let out a soft growl, as his grip tightened over her arms, imprisoning her so she could not use her bow, but that did not mean she was defenseless! In a swift, yet unseen movement, she unsheathed her dagger she kept tucked up in her arm band and held the point of it to his gut, eyes tinged red slightly in distress. She had never been grabbed like this before and it upset and made her nervous! She pushed just enough that he could feel the blade at his side, her face stone, her eyes the only thing that danced and they danced in barely restrained rage! "One more move like that, Sir and all your issues on this earth will cease to exist." Her blade was at a vital spot, one thrust and it would go through his liver with accurate precision. She pricked him harder to let him know she meant what she said, that if he did not stop hurting her, she would kill him, and have no compunctions about it later. "You tread to close to my home, turn back and go the way you came. This land is mine, the secret I keep dies with you if you go another step further." She looked up at him and was, for a moment, confused. Her heart actually leapt upon glancing into his eyes, her breath stopped for but a moment as well. Not out of fear, but something entirely different. the atmosphere around them changed rapidly, from one to defiance to barely restrained passion...but she had no idea what this emotion was and fought against it! She could tell he was different, in the way he looked at her, that he desired her, but she had seen all that and more in others faces when she was sent to kill them. People would do anything...anything not to die.

"Release me...this instant!" She finally found her voice and shoved slightly on her dagger again, causing it to prick him harder. she was just about to tell him off when she froze. Footsteps, hoof beats upon the night air and growing closer. He was FOLLOWED! She turned her smoldering eyes upon him with a growl, her anger obvious. "What have you DONE?" She hissed at him as she sheathed her dagger back in its hiding spot in her guard and without thinking of the consequences, takes his hand in hers and pulls him off the path, shoving him into the darkness of the forest and after covering the path with branches, came back to him and nodded towards the darkness. "Keep quiet...least I give you to whoever follows!" She whispers through clenched teeth. "You threaten me..."Bottom of Form

She made him feel like a hungry animal, caged by his own rules, and all the more dangerous for it. For a few moments lust had risen so furiously that he'd feared he might drag her beneath him, uncaring whether she fought him or not. Instead he clenched his hands more firmly, further securing his hold - not so much upon her as of his resolve. Force was far from his preference. He winced as he felt steel piercing his gut. Although unexpected, the bladed threat did not surprise him nor did its presence send him to panic. If he stopped to consider all the times he'd been met with similar circumstance he may as well count the stars in the sky. He was far too experienced to give this much care. If she honestly thought him so singly armed as to leave himself open to lethal potential, she was sadly mistaken and so could well learn, but he had no wish to bring her to harm. Better he left her with whimsy of false belief than taken to suffering pain by his cause. "I tread close to my death by means greater than yours," he hissed as he met her assault. "Do you think me fearful of what you propose? If so I . . . "

He found himself caught within sudden peril, mortality approaching in hastened stead. Night transformed into a chasm of ebon oblivion as chase became certain, his re-capture imminent. The steel held against him no more of matter he loosened his hold and meant to be gone, only to find himself shoved further to darkness, HER fear more ravaging than was his own. She'd unwittingly hurtled them both into danger, despite her attempt to place him as blame. "I tried to persuade you to step aside. See what your foolish obstinacy gained you?" In truth he felt guilty in an odd sort of way. Had he been more forceful she would have been safe.

She paid his words no more thought then she would to a buzzing mosquito about her ears. If he thought her without means of protection, of herself and her home, he would soon find out how wrong he was to assume such. She led him through the darkness, to trails that only the wild things would dare to pass through till they came to a break in the trees, here, she paused and turned round to face him, snarling her warning, loud and clear, for him at least to hear. "You, remain here...you are downwind now. They will not find you. Stay here and no matter what happens, remain hidden. I mean it, least I strike you down by accident!" And with that, she was gone, faded into the darkness like a mist. Quickly as she had been there, she was gone, leaving not a leaf moving in her wake. like a ghost herself, it would make you second guess things if you had not seen it yourself.

She backtracked to the spot where she had stopped him and waited. It wasn't long till several elves, a few on horseback, a few walking came upon the trail. She watched as they reached what looked like a dead end, for she had barred their way before taking the man who tread her lands into the woods. She held her breath and listened as they decided which way to go and if to go further. "Come on..." she whispered to herself "Leave...go back the way you came." the moment was a tense one and she stiffened when she saw one draw a sword, and begin to hack at the branched that barred their way. They had made their decision and she had made hers. Fading back into the darkness like a ghost, her eyes were the only thing that could give her away as they glowed as she made her way closer to them. She picked them off slowly. Taking first one, when the rest weren't looking and then waiting. letting their fear of this wood and this place fill them as she took two more without a noise uttered or heard. Soon, there were only 5 left and she knew she had no choice...she rushed forward, dagger unsheathed and in a way that was so graceful, that it almost seemed like a dance, she slaughtered them before they realized what was upon them. She rushed out of the woods, and shoved her dagger, hilt deep into the side of one elf who was busy chopping at the wood, turning, she threw her dagger, hitting dead on in the heart of one behind her who would shoot her in the back as she killed the first. Kneeling, she grabbed two arrows and lined them up together and shot the two who were charging her, realizing what was happening as soon as the first was down. The last, had spurned his horse the way they had come down the lane to get away, and to warn others, as soon as she had leapt from the trees, but she seemed unfazed. She took out her last arrow and ripped the feather off the shaft with her teeth, strung it and turned, aiming at his retreating back. An IMPOSSIBLE shot, he was to far away! She breathed slowly and released and with a cry he fell as the arrow went through his chest, piercing his heart!

The adrenaline had left her system as she looked around her, at the chaos she had created. She was born, trained to do this, yet she did not like it. She had hidden here to escape this, and now this man had come and brought this upon her. They were stuck together, him and her, she knew that now. She had killed not only to protect herself, but him as well. Why? With a growl, she motioned him out as she would not bury them alone and motioned around her

"Do you SEE!?" her anger clear and more deadly then ever "this is YOUR fault! They did not have to die! This is bad...they will send more. WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU!" her voice rang out clear, yelling in her distress. "Help me bury them..." turning, she headed into the woods to pick out a spot to lay them to rest. He was here, and he was not leaving till she got answers.

"Do I see WHAT?" While he'd watched her in awed admiration, he was not of a mind to stand in reproach. "YOU brought this upon us. Lay ME no blame! I was but passing through or have you forgotten your ill-timed intrusion upon my traverse? Had you kept your distance I would have long been away from your precious presence and those following after would have done so without you in their sights!" The scowl that etched itself across his features deepened as he made closer approach. "Did you think me incapable of doing this or were you merely attempting to further impress me with your lethality? If you mean to kill me then be done with it." He drew his sword once more from its scabbard and tossed it to the ground at her side. "I tire of threats as I tire of false blame!"

"You don't get it do you!" She turns to shout back him, her voice however low for a shout and dripped venom. "this is MY home! No one here knows of me, or they would use me for their own gain! and you came and would not take the hint! would not leave! There is NO path out that way, it leads to MY HOME!" she stood her ground as he approached her, shivering in her own anger as her eyes leapt with fire, fire that he could surely now see deep in her eyes. "You came this way, You would not leave...YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" A slow growl left her lips as he drew his sword and threw it to the ground. He towered over her and still, she did not back up. For a moment, they stood there, glaring at each other, each testing the other. She broke first, she could not linger, death was all around her and it would soon bring out her 'other hunger'. She turned and bumped him hard as she walked back to the first dead body, hidden in the foliage. "You will help me bury them!

It was a dire task seeing these men buried to her satisfaction. Given a choice they could rot where they lay. They'd come to see him returned to captivity that would have eventually led to his own death. He neither cared how they'd died nor how their remains might be left as carrion. "This is absurd," he grumbled in the midst of their labor. "If you fear they'll be found you should not have killed them. Had you stayed by my side where you so conveniently shoved me . . . " Sighing, he abandoned the argument the moment her eyes locked hard with his own. Why engage further fury? He'd had quite enough. she had paused during the middle of her positioning a body into the grave an gave him a look so fierce and harsh, it could melt ice, set the forest on fire and cause his heart to burst should she so desire it, all at the same time. She shook her head and went back to filling in the last hole and sighed.

"Have you no respect for life?" She says softly, not trying to argue with him this time, just curious. "Yes, these elves were where they should not have been, and had they not been on a quest, might have turned around. But, since they decided to go down MY path, they would have found me, for this path leads to a small glade where I live, there IS no other way out. So, they had to die." She gives him another look, one that shows mixed emotions about her actions before finishing up, standing and sighs again. "Many things I do, to live...forgive me, if I hold a lingering respect for life." She knelt down and picked up his sword and examined it, before sheathing it herself, on her belt, turning to glare at him. She had no choice, now that he was here and had seen her and knew of her, she could not let him leave. It sent mixed emotions through her as she simply nodded for him to follow and head back down the path where they had first started. She walked in silence, she knew he followed. She could hear his step behind her. Resigned, he followed her where she led him. Tired and spent, he just wanted respite from this storm. She had his sword, but not his dagger, its jeweled hilt hidden well but within easy reach, not that he would use it, or even have need.


	2. New Experiences

After a few silent miles and they reached the glade where her cabin was nestled in the mountains mighty grip. She did not stop but gave him a look he could not decipher and led him towards it, opening the door and motioning for him to go first. He was the first and ONLY person to make it this far, alive. It rankled her and thrilled her at the same time. she shut the door behind her and locked it, pocketing the key and went to start a fire, letting him look around. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

His gaze swept over her as she busied herself bringing a fire to life in the hearth. If it were cold in this dwelling place he'd given no notice, for he was transfixed by the beauty and brevity that stood before him. He suddenly wanted to touch her, to hold her again. He did not want to force her or to imply that physical contact was all he desired, for it wasn't in all truth. There was more to them both than carnal attraction, yet . . .

"Now that you have me disarmed and alone, what is it you intend to do with your prisoner?"

Once the fire was started, she turned at the sound of his voice and stared at him, hard. what would she do with him? He had seen her, talked to her, seen her kill in defense of her home, knew where she lived. Shaking her head, she walked past him and set to finding food, she was hungry and she could hear his stomach from across the room. She set out cheese and fruit and some water before nodding at him.

"First, you eat...then, you wash up." She nods to the lake outside and throws a towel at him, none to gently, going to a chest of drawers and pulls out some rather large looking clothes that might fit him and drop them onto the table in front of him. "Then...we talk." nodding, she made a hasty retreat for the way he looked at her made her uneasy. She paused before she left the cabin again, headed off to clean herself off. "Oh, and do not leave this valley. To the forest trees, starting at where we came, and to the mountain rage that holds this house in its grip is now your range, go further than that and death awaits you...that I promise. You are only alive now because you intrigue me. It would be unwise to test me on this." Nodding, she hastily left, to go bathe in a private spot, away from his prying, probing eyes that sent her heart all aflutter.

He caught the towel with an amused smirk. "Shall I remove my raiment's here, now, or wait until you've left my presence?" Motioning a hand toward the lacings at his collar, he briefly feigned their loosening before lifting away the tease to comb his fingers through an ebon cascade of curls that had fallen over his eyes in sweat-soaked tangles. While they'd worked at the burying she'd queried upon his morals, asking if he had respect for life. He'd given reply no consideration for the task she'd set before him had brought the same question to searing certainty. There had been a time when the answer would have indeed been resounding - 'Of course, Yes! What leads you to such foolish asking?' - but much had since happened and his innocence lost. Virtue was no more than facade behind which true evil lay. To offer respect where none was due had too often served him to dire consequence. As he'd taken leave from behind iron bars his mindset had altered with each fleeing step. Never again would he waste life's precious breath a victim of circumstance. Fate would no longer control him, but he would become his own fate's master. Did this female truly believe herself capable of the challenge she'd put forth? "Unwise to test you?" Those were the wrong words to say to a man whose mettle had already been more than tested. What long years of imprisonment had not given proof to, his successful escape most assuredly had. Eyes boring through hers he shook his head. "Allow me to warn you - this primrose path down which you seem to lead yourself conceals the dangers of your over-confidence." He then turned his back with those words of caution, sitting to table to put his gnawing hunger to cease.

Once his appetite had been sated, Daeron once more took up the towel and headed out the door. He'd not bathed since leaving Alfheim and found the thought of submerging his weariness within the depths of the lake's crystalline caress quite appealing. The sight that awaited his arrival filled him with unanticipated salacity. "I'd thought you'd be finished by now." His voice held a hint of unwilling restraint.

she reached her lakeside hidden pool in record time! who did he think he was? Strutting about like some half bred peacock! His overconfidence would be his undoing, for she knew the path on which she walked. Her mettle had been more than tested in the obstacles life had thrown at her, put her through. She was a mere child of six when she was ordered to torture her first victim and beaten severely when she had said no and cried! Her mother said it was for her own good, for she would never find a place in this world that she would truly belong unless she knew how to take care of herself. She was different, in more ways than one, and in her mothers mind, she was doing what she thought was best for her daughter. Who would belong nowhere as she grew and her powers manifested greater and greater.

She had lost control once when she was eight, her demon loved it when she killed, hunted, tortured and when she refused to indulge, rage would flood her. She had gotten angry and every glass in the house had busted and shattered as she glared at the one who had upset her, it scared her. She had to learn how to control her anger and so, after years with the Guild, her mother left with her and brought her back to her home planet where she was taught the art of self control by monks and the ones called 'Norse Gods'. When she was twelve, she begun the change into Demon, and her trails were now by blood and fire as she was forced to interrogate and torture for another 'Master". By the time she was fourteen, she was deadly, it was also that time when her mother died. Murdered before her eyes. By the time she was eighteen, she was the best assassin alive, trained since birth. She had long since learned to cut off her emotions, to go someplace else until she was done what she had been paid to do, where it didn't hurt, where she didn't hear their cries or screams. She had done this so long, she lived in that silent place now more so then in the real world. she was numb and HE had to come and cause...stirrings within her. It frightened her. She didn't understand it!

She gave a yelp at the voice behind her and pulled her dagger out of her belt from where her clothes rested in a pile before her, backing up in a fighters stance. she relaxed when she saw he had followed her and then gasped and ducked under the water enough to cover herself.  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Go AWAY!" she hissed at him. "I am not done yet." He blocked her escape, and her clothes as she glowered up at him. It was either come out fully naked and ignore him and dress and leave, or wait till he left and then make a break for the cabin. she decided to see if he would be a gentleman and leave, but the way he looked at her might tell her otherwise.

"I am doing exactly that which you bade me." His scowl spoke volumes more than his words ever could. "Or was 'this' not the lake your intention demanded?" He leaned down and began to remove his boots, sliding first one then the other from its place. "Now I suggest you remove yourself from the water or resolve to my company soon there beside you." A few brief moments passed as he continued, until he stood nude, statuesque like a god without the slightest concern of modesty shrouding him. This was what she'd asked for after all, was it not? It was not he who'd lain down the gauntlet between them. He was long done with seeing provocation unmet and she'd done nothing but set such since the moment they'd met.'

"There is a WHOLE lake that spans that way!" She points the other direction then where they were. "This place is mine...its warm and not to cold...what are you doing?!" she watched as he started to remove his boots, her eyes going wide as her mouth went dry. He wouldn't?! "Wh...wh...stop!" she nearly shouted the word as he started to undress. She turned her back on him, her cheeks flush and her heart racing. Certainly she must be sick, she never acted this way before. She ventured a peek and quickly turned back around. "what is it you are trying to prove Sir?" her voice low and quivering, she hated sounding weak. She swallowed, closed her eyes and inhaled before she turned and glared at him, or...was planning to. The sight of him took her breath away as her eyes caressed his body, going no lower then his chest, far to modest to look lower she blushed again and hated herself for it. "You...go...just...cover yourself!" stuttering as she growls, watching him, as if transfixed.

He titled his head, his eyes midnight musings of silent refinement. All he could do was stare at her, seething, his jaw clenching as tightly as were his fists. She was exquisitely silhouetted by silver moonlight, but he was too damned angry to care."What the hell do you want of me, woman?" It was then that he realized he did not even know her name. Striding toward the water's edge, he met her defiance with more of his own. A fierce primal wave of possessiveness made every instinct in his body scream 'mine', but a wave of emotion reached up and throttled him. "There will be no covering beyond that which the water may. Cover your eyes or leave me to this alone."

"Do NOT call me WOMAN!" she said rather loudly at him, but who would care, this was HER home, no one around for miles. Except the infernal man in front of her. It then occurred to her that she knew not his name either. "I HAVE a name!" her eyes snapped at him, as she saw him tighten his fists. He was getting angry! GOOD! Anger was an emotion she understood, and well! 'My name is Sasha!" in her anger, she had stood straight and tall, letting the water fall from her form as she was lighted back by the moon, her naturally pale skin seemed to glow as water droplets fell from her back to their watery home. The shadows that fell across her face lit up the fire in her eyes perfectly. Tiny flames danced behind her gaze.  
When he made a move towards the waterside, she felt that possessiveness within him and uttered a growl. "This place is MINE, not yours!" She says softly, as she watched him inch his way into the water. She did not move, not a step, forcing him to brush up against her as he entered the water. Her scent wafted up around him, throwing a shield around her as if to say "Back off!" but here she was confused. What was his story, why was he here? he had not answered her that yet. "Who are you?" She looks up at him, eyes dark. "Why are you here and I DON'T mean here, as in my meadow home...I mean why did you come this way in the first place!"

Something sharp passed between them then, something beautiful and impossible, something that had no place in this moment of savage ferocity. He groaned, his gaze holding hers in its intimate embrace, refusing her even the slightest release. "Sasha."The name settled upon his tongue like the sweetest of honeyed wine. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Prior to now women coyly played hard to get or threw themselves at him like pouncing felines. But she was different, somehow able to both anger and excite. It was unsettling and exhilarating at the same time. "I am called Daeron," he whispered while moving in close to her, wondering if the weight of his scrutiny was too much as he slowly allowed it to settle over her. "I am here as a fugitive. A branded killer." Pausing, he let the disclosure speak for itself.

Her eyes traveled his body, up and down freely once he was in the water beside her. It was odd, for she had smelt no darkness within him. A killer? Him? She didn't see it nor sense it. Yes, all things could kill in protection of themselves and family,or even such as she does, but a killer...certainly not. " Daeron..." She let the name slip over her tongue and tasted how it sounded. It was foreign, and it had a nice ring to it. Her eyes, for the moment lost their hard glare as she contemplated his words until she caught him towering over her! She instantly snapped back to herself, berating herself for her lack of control and attention and gently put a fist light against his chest, holding him from advancing any further upon her. She felt...odd. Her skin tingled where she touched him, her inside grew warm. It confused her so that it almost frightened her. She stepped back a few paces and looked back up at him, her eyes questioning. "A fugitive huh? well, it makes no difference anyway. Not like your ever leaving here in the first place." she goes to her soap and rag and turns her back on him and his stirrings of feelings, finishing her bath, or so she thought.

Sweet heaven, one taste of passion and she would be his! But again, she was not like the others he'd known-not a toy to be played with then set aside. Neither was he for that matter. Still he had no idea what it was she intended. Why she'd stopped him was clear, but not why she now seemed so determined to prevent him from leaving. "What gives you to certainty that I shall stay? I've no reason to remain here. There is a whole world beyond your little hovel and shadows aplenty among which to hide. YOU are the only thing keeping me here right now." He regretted the barb the instant it left him. He looked into her eyes, the sensual curve of his mouth tantalizingly close as he leaned into confession. "I committed no crime but that means nothing. The longer you insist upon my staying, the more deeply you entrench yourself within danger's chasm." He turned away from her just as she turned from him, but that did not stop his desire from its pinnacle.

"Because you know of me." she says without turning to face him, soaping up and washing off her arms and her face. "You have seen me, seen this place." She splashes water on herself to rinse before picking up a different soap to wash her hair. "That is all you need to know to find me again and lead others here or be followed should you ever venture this way again." She sighs to herself before continuing. "that is not something that I am willing to risk." she dunked under the water and came back up with a soft gasp of air, shoving her hair out of her face and turns to look at him, her face framed by her dark hair and her eyes seem to shine in the moonlight as she gazes at him. "I know what is out there! I have seen it, and there is nothing out there but greed and deceit. People Lie! I am much better off here, where I can't be used for societies gain." She stops herself as she has let to much out about herself. she never does that, why did she now? She ignored the barb and tried not to let herself fall into his gaze. He was dangerously close to her, to close for comfort. It made her quiver inside but she did not move aside. "I knew you were not a killer, for only a true killer would know when she was faced with another. You are in far more danger then I am Daeron...you know not with who you now keep company. It would be wise, to let it rest that way." she turns her back on him and dunks under again, to fully rinse, before swimming a bit, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

His heartbeat slammed to a halt as she ceded her truths to him. Yes, people lie. He'd been living anther's lie all those years behind bars. Deceit was a thing he knew all too well, for it had cut him from freedom and seen him condemned. It seemed they had much in common based upon similar jeopardies. For a man who preferred to keep his challenges confined to the battlefield, he was surprised at how much this one enthralled him. She stood there before him with brazen audacity, her words meant to daunt, her beauty a vindictive threat to his honor. His mouth curled with annoyance. The parry was his, as was the next strike. "The danger you speak of is of no concern, Sasha. I am a skilled swordsman, well trained and fearless." The piercing blue of his eyes darkened to almost black, raw volatile need straining toward fulfillment. He shook his head against carnal urgency. "It is you who permits fear its ravaging subversion, you who hides in attempt to keep life at bay."

she had had enough of this bantering! He made her feel things she had no name for, emotions she did not understand and he had the audacity to stand there and tell HER how to live her life. He knew nothing of her or her past, just as she had no idea about him, and she wanted to keep it that way! She turned on him with such vehemence that it would startle a normal man, before striding towards the edge of the water, grabbing her towel and tying it about herself. "You know nothing!" her words dripped acid, why should she care what he thought. "you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, and if I had any conscious, I would kill you right now!" mostly ranting to herself in her anger. why was she angry? what was wrong with her? she hurried from the lake and to the cabin, slamming the door behind her. He found her there, sitting in a chair, far in the corner, wiping her eyes as if she had been crying, something she had not done in a very long long LONG time.

He watched her run from him, a deep sigh escaping over his angst as he stepped from the water and wrapped the towel about his waist. Leaving his clothes where he'd dropped them, he took the dagger from the inside pocket of his tunic before walking back to the cabin. His stomach muscles clenched as he stepped within, tears raining down her cheeks in the shimmering fire glow. He hadn't expected this. Guilt riddled his sinews as he made approach and knelt down before her. This woman was completely unaware of what she was doing to him, but he was no longer in doubt that he wanted her to know, desperately so. Without further thought he brought his lips to her capture, pursuing a kiss that was not meant to seduce, but one that was already certain of purpose. Bold. Fierce. Carnal . . . taking what he wanted yet giving her everything in return.

Startled by his kiss, she gasped fiercely. Pulling back, she resisted the urge to slap his cheek, for none had ever kissed her before. Her eyes wide and frightened, like a deer facing down a wolf as she looked at him, conflicting emotions danced across her face. her eyes deep pools of liquid as fresh tears trailed anew. so many new things, what made her cry now? she did not know. "What...why...You kissed me?" she tilted her head, looking at him. then, as fast as it came, this new wonder, it ended. rage took the place of fear, better to deal with an emotion she knew then one she did not. "Who gave you leave to be kissing me!" snarling, her teeth baring long, she grabbed him by his raven hair and shoved him hard up against the nearest wall. Growling in anger, she stared him down, emotions were best left unfelt. you didn't get hurt that way, not feeling anything. "Who are you? You, who come in here like you own the place...you...I don't understand!" She shivers as she holds him, staring hard into his eyes. "What are you doing to me? What do you want!" she released her hold on his hair and just stood there, glaring at him, the tension filled the room so thick you could cut it with a knife. "I make my own way, do you understand!" she ranted. "I am better off that way...everybody is! I don't need anyone, not my mother, not the elves or the dwarves and I certainly don't need you! I don't...I...I..." with a growl she kissed him back, shyly, hesitantly, unsure before pulling back again, staring at him, wondering what was happening to her, not knowing her world was forever shattered, for she was no longer alone. Surprised by the power procured by her rage, he glared back at her from beneath its force. Rough-hewn timber bit into the bare flesh of his back, his roots crying out for release as she pulled on his hair. Instinct demanded that he put to use the dagger which he still held in his grasp, but he had no care to see the title with which he'd been branded to its actualization and so merely tightened his grasp on the hilt and breathed deeply. What was he doing to her? Was it not evident without need for words? Most certainly, yes, and it was a thing which she seemed most afraid to allow, much less to accept. "Is this how you react every time a man kisses you? What is it you fear, Sasha?" A shadow crossed over the planes of his face as he awaited an answer he never received. "Why must I constantly remind you that my being here was 'your' choice, not mine?!" He should make her pay for the trouble she'd caused him, first with her body and then with her heart! Would any other man not do the same . . . or would he permit his own heart its ardor? His eyes narrowed as her demeanor softened, as she plied a light kiss upon his lips and then took a step back. "You make your own way," he echoed, "but is that really how you prefer it? Stop playing with me or see me soon gone!"

"I don't know, for no one has ever kissed me before! I have never had any real friends before! I live alone! It is better that way." she shoved away from him, stalking back to the shadows, her back to him. "Your being here is as much your fault as mine. You gave me no choice in the matter when you would not turn your path away from mine." She glares back at him. "You know now that the path on which you walked led to my home.." motions around the cabin with her hands as she talked. "you decided to come this way, seeking something that you can never now have. for you are as much a prisoner here as you were behind the steel bars of the jail." his light kiss had caused her heart to stir and she fought against it. In a moment of despair and pain, that she had fought so hard to ignore, curled in upon herself, she blurted out before she could stop herself. "I am not playing a game!" turning to glance back at him, tears streaking her face as she can not stop them now. Years of pain finally gave vent. "This is how I live...I don't KNOW these feelings! I don't...understand!"

What is it you don't understand?" His ire was rising with her every word. "This claim to innocence vexes me greatly!" He stood his ground, steel flashing as he brought the dagger into view and crossed the room to resume the proximity she'd sought to escape. "Still you think I cannot walk out of this place as quickly as I walked in? What . . . or who . . . is it keeping me from doing just that? Surely not you!" Smirking, he brought the dagger's tip to her throat, the idea of being held captive again sending his sinews to strained opposition. "No man and certainly no woman will ever keep me from freedom again! Stop these tears! They do not form shackles to bind me within the gloom of your self-seclusion!"

her first instinct at finding the dagger to her throat would have been to shove his hand away and bite him! Bite him fiercely and feed upon his life essence, for no one ever threatened her and lived. yet, for some reason, she did not react, though it did send her back to the numbing silence as her tears quickly dried up, glaring into his dark ones that seemed to snap just as bad as hers.

"what don't I understand? EVERYTHING! from the time you got here, you have been causing me to feel things that I do not understand! I have not cried since I was 8, nor felt anything since I was 12." She rambled, not sure why she was spilling it now, fighting to stop and yet wanting someone to know of her, if only for a moment. "were YOU kept away from society when you were younger? Taught where the most vital parts of the body were and how to use it in getting information out of your prisoner when you were only 5? Did you, live life locked away in a cell of a room, studying the anatomy of every living being on earth and from other planets? were you beaten senseless for telling your Master that you would not kill, that you didn't want to do it!" her words dripped more venom with every telling, her eyes dead, not even the fire burned within them as she spoke. she was empty again as she went to sit at the table, gazing down at it. "at least you got to grow up among like kind, had friends...were loved." She looks up at him, and he sees the 'child' within her screaming to understand before she slammed the 'door' and was empty and blank again. "when I say I don't understand...I don't understand everything!"

she did not understand him, or his feelings. She had felt nothing but curiousness since he got here and she did not know how to deal with it. Now, he had her second guessing herself as to her nature and who she was. that, she could not have, so she had slipped something into his food that night for dinner and waited. A strange sense of vertigo veiled his senses. He lay aside the fork and attempted to right his focus, but the effort seemed only to lead him more deeply into the mire. Breath became difficult, his lungs refusing him air causing his heartbeat to slow in his chest. "What have you . . . " Darkness closed in with demoniac rush, the last of his words brought to sudden silence. He passed out quickly and she managed to get him to her hidden cave and shackled in chains that not even the most strongest of Immortals could get out. She had tortured and gotten information in this place many times, for other Masters before she left the world and went into hiding. Evidence of such was left all over the walls and bones littered the ground of the cave. She was used to people 'wooing' her, trying to make her feel things, when they wanted something from her. No one ever came down her path, why did he? when there was so many different paths leading from Alfheim? She sat back, after he was secure, and waited. She would find out what he wanted and why? She had not gotten this far in life by being stupid.


	3. Interrogation begins and a Lady's Choice

He fought forth to wakefulness. Lids heavy, his eyes slowly found their way through the ebon that yet enshrouded him. Where was he now? And how had he come there? His wrists...were they bound by iron enclosure? He struggled against the shackles that held him fast. "SASHA!" The name crossed his lips with savage fury.

She sat before him, a predator in her watching. No longer the numbness met her, but her Demon as flares of fire danced behind her eyes. Her aura was different as well, her movements graceful, power and Death leaked off of her in waves as she smirked at his shout. Let him for who would hear him here, in her misty mountain home. "Awake are we now? Good!" Her voice, different in timber and sounding nearly soft as silk as she stood and walked to stand in front of him. Close enough that she could reach out and touch him, yet far enough away that should he charge to the end of his chains, he could not reach her. "Now, we will discuss a few things, you and I..." She turns and looks at a table that has been set up with many different tools. Most of them fierce looking, along with many different sized whips, as she turns her now golden eyes, lit by fire in them, back upon Daeron. "...and I warn you now, Do not lie to me."  
turning she picks up a whip of medium length and walks over to him and places the butt of it under his chin, lifting his face to hers. "Who sent you? Why are you here? Really?" Her eyes sought his dark ones. "You said you escaped, yet there are so many different paths leading out of Alfheim, why choose the one that led here?"

His gaze turned upon her as she came into his view. Everything about her had changed. No longer the tearful, angry female she'd placed on display earlier, she now carried herself with firm self-assurance. Her demeanor exuded exultant command. The sovereignty of her presence sent chills down his spine, his blood racing molten with flaming lust. It was impossible . . . and yet undeniable. This menacing circumstance and her dominion within it were bringing him close to the precipice of arousal. No! He shook his head in adamant refusal, forcing away the surging emotions that threatened his consumption.

Wanting to fight, yet in the same moment not, he pulled at the bindings and stared hard into her conscripting gaze. "This is madness," he hissed through his clenched jaw. "I have told you but truths since the first time you asked. I am 'really' here because 'you' stopped me in the midst of my flight from years of captivity. There was a murder among the ranks of my soldiers. Many were jealous of me and my station. I was framed. It was not . . . " He stopped suddenly. Did he want to disclose more or would it be preferable to set her to challenge? Would she really follow?

"So you were framed? is that it? That still does not tell me WHY you chose THIS particular path to flee down." She tilts her head as he stopped mid-sentence. was he really going to test her hand? he would find that she meant what she had said and would not find her wanting. "Now, you will tell me why you chose this particular path, when no one could even find it or..." She lifts her hand and lets fly the whip, whacking him hard enough for it to sting but not to scar, not yet.

He winced, but did not lose hold of her gaze. So there was his answer in no uncertain terms. This was the first time leather had seared his flesh. He'd been sliced by steel many times during combat, but never before had he been tortured. Reaching his hand in her direction, instinct drove him toward want to catch her wrist and keep her from repeating the strike, but the chain was too short and prevented success. "The path was the first one upon which I came. Wasn't so hard to find. I was running. It was there."

"How very convenient." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she stepped back a pace at his lunge. Smirking her dark smirk at his attempt to control the situation, when it was she who now held the status of power. "No human or elf could go through the dark forest, take the paths you took without being stopped by brambles and thorns. Only a wild animal could cross its terrain and YOU, sir, do not look like a wild animal to me." She gently caressed the tip of the leather whip against his flesh before letting him taste its sting again. "Tell me another one...I might believe you this time."

A fine sheen of sweat glistened over his sculpted frame borne of anxiety . . . or was it something more, something dark and erotic? How could it be that pain sent by her hand gave him to feelings of wanton desire? Once officer of the guard, he was a warrior! Pain was a thing to be shirked, not enjoyed. Yet it wasn't the sting of the whip that aroused him, but the power of her dominance and the confidence of her control. He moaned softly and lowered his head, no longer able to maintain direct eye contact for fear he might give himself away. "I am just a man, Sasha," he whispered. "There was no magic in my happening upon the path you so covet. What must I do to convince you of this?"

She sensed the change in him and was surprisingly angered. Here was someone who she had hoped could resist her hand, she had hoped to draw this out longer and with his looking away and hanging his head in resignment, her inner demon snarled inside her mind, angry that the once proud warrior had given up so easily. She liked to break them slow, learning of them as they to learned of themselves, of places they never thought could hurt upon them! Damn him, for taking away her fun! However, the elf part of her blinked and merely stared at him. he was resigned but there was something else upon the wind, and that made her smile instead. "So...the mighty warrior likes it when I whip him?" Her voice almost a purr, this...was something she understood. "How would he like it if I cast his back with scars? Hmmm?" She sets down the smaller whip and picks up the next one in size, fondling it like a treasured possession as she watched him. "what would he do if I were to mark him with this?"

This was unseemly and he would not have it. A man did not bow to the will of a woman. HE would not let such strange feelings abound! Wherever they'd come from they were not his. "What spell have you cast upon me, demon female?" His eyes filled with rage as he lifted his head. "I find NOTHING likeable in such morbid circumstance, least of all YOUR wretched crawl for control!" He struggled once more against shackled restraint, the chains rattling heavily in protest behind him. "Keep your vile toys for play in your fantasies! I will have no part in these twisted torments!"

Sitting back, she let him vent his frustrations to the wind, for that is all that heard him way up here. She paid him no mind as she watched him pull against the chains with which she had bound him, knowing they would not break no matter how hard he pulled. She had to admit though, never before had she felt such flutterings inside her when she 'played' with any other. The sight of his muscles bunching and straining cause her to catch her breath. His dark wavy hair, covering his face as he fought against her hold made him look like a dark god, cascading down his body in waves. she had but stripped him of his shirt, but for once in her life she let her eyes dart downward and had a inkling of what lay beneath and she wanted to see, before she caught her thoughts and quickly brought her eyes back up to his. she grew tired of his shouts and let her wrist flick, lightly letting the larger whip sting against his skin, all but pulling his shouts up. she smirked and nodded. 'ohhhhh...so he DOES like it...well well...how nice."

Flames burned in his eyes. The shattering clash of their wills echoed through shocked resilience. Humiliation stung far more sharply than the kiss of the lash. Heat rushed through his loins, his breaths gasping. He was unnerved, in danger of unravelling, his persistence in refusing the pleasure serving only to push him nearer to ecstasy. Each word from her lips tempted him, coaxed him. If he were not careful he would soon find himself helplessly plummeting into her charge. "LIKE IT?! You are wrong!" he lied even as his body gave contrary evidence. "Free me and see where your confidence fails you!"

She now smiled a true smile, the only smile she was capable of, the smile of the torturer to the condemned one, who know that they fought when it was futile to resist. she had eyes, could see very well that he liked it, though his words said otherwise. His scent had changed as well, she could smell it in the sweat that covered his body in a sheen in the torch light. She walked around him, giving him tiny whacks when he least expected it, chuckling under her breath before coming to stand directly in front of him. "Me thinks its a lie you tell, great warrior." She whispered huskily into his ear. "One should not tell lies..." Pulling back her hand, she let fly with the whip and landed a good solid whack against his thigh. She saw the dance of anger and lust behind his eyes as was strangely intrigued. None of the ones she had tortured loved it, most begged for death, yet he, looked at her like he wanted to ravish her and she was only lightly playing with him. Time to turn the tables. "You talk of surrender, when you know nothing about it, great one." She mocked him with the title as her words slipped over his skin like silk. "Perhaps I should be the one to show you the beginnings of surrender...then, you might have an inkling of what it is like." She whacked him again and made like she was about to do so again, when, on instinct, she did something that she KNEW he could not fight, and surprised herself! Turning his face to hers, her eye blazing in demonic light she grasped him hard under the chin and moved like she would strike him, but instead, leaned up in her tip toes and brushed her lips to his, growling as she deepened the kiss into a passionate and hungry one, giving him just taste enough of what could be...before pulling back much to soon, her eyes on fire! "Is THAT what you desire Great One?" She asks says breathlessly. "You have much to learn before I ever give you anything like that...ever...!"

Her smile . . . frightened him? The notion was absurd and yet his essence trembled as though fraught with terror. She was but a woman. What was there to fear? He tensed as she circled, feeling like an animal caged in her lair. His hair clung to his scalp, sweat-soaked tendrils falling over his brow. She sensed his longing, his pleasure, his need, and was now using it against him to further his agony. Each time the whip found its landing upon his skin he fell that much farther from his restraint. "Surrender?" His voice shook as it left him. "To you? To your pitiful cry for dominion?" Bitter gall found its way to the back of his throat. Whose cry was it really now just becoming? He would give in were it not for his pride, for the years spent a prisoner hating each moment he lived beneath constant and cruel command. And given that, how could this be so enticing? Now 'he' was the one who did not understand.

The sudden wave of pleasure caught him off guard. Intense. Provocative. Close to paralyzing. He moaned at the contact, reveling in the sensations aroused by her plunder. Heat poured through his limbs as he strained against the chains, trying to mold his body to hers. And then she denied him the furthering pleasure as she pulled away and left him to a new kind of torment he'd never known.

"Perhaps I should leave you here for the night, so you may know MY agony." She said softly, watching him, not missing the way he reacted to her, nor missing his soft moan of desire as she pulled away. "I live here, like this because I have no choice. You thought me coyly playing games with you when it was I who did not understand what you meant, what the feelings you awakened in me meant...I HAVE NEVER FELT THEM!" Her voice sharp, filled with something that sounded like pain before she regained control. "Love, family, these things mean nothing to me. I choke on them as I try to understand them for I did not have such, I was not given time to learn as you did, nor shown any kind emotion worth having. I live now in silence, in a place where nothing but 'white noise' exists." Letting it finally all spill out for him to understand HER! "and then you come, and bring with you emotions that I have no knowledge of and except me to fall at your feet!" She scoffs at him savagely, trailing the butt of the whip lightly against his skin, down his chest and lower still to rest against him, hard beneath his trousers, her eyes never leaving his. "I should leave you here, walk away and let you rot, that way, my secret will be safe, and I can go back to my life, as it was." She moves and goes to put the whip back, acting like she was leaving, for that is what her instincts told her to do. Put out the torches and leave, let him shout himself into oblivion like so many had already done, their bones scattered about the floor, and yet, as she gave pause from blowing out the very last torch, she turned her gaze back upon him, hard with determination. "Give me ONE good reason why I should not?" He could see that if his answer displeased her, she would do as she had threatened.

"Go if it please you, for who am I but a fugitive... falling in love with you?" Was his whispered, velvet soft reply.

She paused, blinked as she started at him. never having gotten that kind of reply in her life. she stood there, as if frozen, her body slowly starting to shake as she fought herself for control. Most simply begged for their lives, most cried or begged for more time, but not him. with one sentence, he shattered something inside her. She straightened and stalked towards him, wrapping her arms about his neck and pulling him down for another kiss, one as passionate and desperate as before before pulling back to glare at him. "What is it you are doing to me?" She hissed at him through clenched teeth. "I know nothing of love, and yet, you make me feel something I haven't before." Searching his eyes for an answer, she kissed him again. "I do not know love..." She whispered softly in his ear. "nor the gentle touches of another...why do you not beg for your life? why do you say you love me, you do not even know me...?"

What was it he'd just said? He sucked in a sharp breath. What did he know of love? While it was true that before his imprisonment women had thrown themselves into his arms as though he were some sort of god in their midst, none had ever appealed to his heart for it never had been his heart they desired. It was his privilege and, later, his rank which they'd so ardently sought to lay claim to, not the man who meant nothing more than his assets. What more proof of this truth had he needed than when he'd been falsely blamed by the brother of a suitor whose advances he'd spurned? Had he taken to her whim and seen her to wife, his accuser would have risen to rank of his own. This having been denied him, he found an alternative way to the top. As time passed and hope dwindled, he'd sat behind bars and sworn himself chaste should he ever find means to escape his confinement.

Now he'd managed his freedom, but to what end? He stood half undressed, shackled, chained to a wall. Whipped and threatened to be left alone to his death, was it fear that drove him to speak of affection? How could it be love in such situation? Surely it wasn't, yet he could not deny the rapture she manifested within him. Every stroke of the whip at his flesh, every demand that flowed from her lips, created a hunger he could not explain. Her control was exquisite, a difference which he had never experienced. She feared his presence yet possessed the resolve to defy and eclipse him.

Her exotic scent filled his nostrils, made him dizzy. His heart beat wildly in his chest on an impatient race toward the unknown as he met her kiss with sudden urgency, aware that she held the power to quickly conclude his guarded pleasure.  
"Why do I not beg for my life?" Her question lingered when she broke away. "Because I refuse to beg for anything." He uttered the falsehood while searching her eyes for some hint of what feelings may be concealed there.

She could tell he lied, lied to her face blatantly and that caused her to pull up and away from him. Her eyes guarded again as she shook her head. "You almost had me fooled...!" she backed up and snarled at him, beginning to pace in her frustration! "LIAR!" She turned her vengeance upon him, picking up the whip and whacking him several times Harder and harder each time, as she screamed at him. "You use love to get your freedom! You have no meaning of the true word, you say so to get what you can not have. not ever!" she broke the whip as she came down upon him again and hit the stone wall as well. her anger subsided as she threw the broken whip across the room, venting her dying rage with a shout before falling to her knees. shaking as tears yet again rent her face, but only for a moment.

Standing, she faced him, eyes dull but not empty. She had a hard time finding that empty space again and that frightened her, as she never had an issue going there before. "What should I do with you? Why do you tease and torment me? Why did I save you, why?!" She whispered vehemently, mostly to herself as she was so confused, about her situation. Normally, she would have no problems killing those who intruded upon her home, but for you, it was different. she felt something for you, even if her anger caused you harm and that frightened her most of all.

He cringed and drew away from the ravaging strikes, the agony acute and yet exquisite. What was this coalescence, this confusion, this rapture? Loathing and longing for pain made no sense. His lie was only in his stating he wouldn't beg, for were this to end he would beg its continuance. Why, he could not say for he had no notion. That he found such arousal within torment was indeed inconceivable and yet it was so.

"I am not lying. Not about love." He watched her go rigid, her eyes losing luster. It had been a mistake to speak from his heart. She was right, he barely knew her, although he wanted to - now more than ever. What must he do to bring that to fruition? "I cannot say why it was that you saved me. You must seek such answer alone. As to what you should do with me . . . do what you will. I stand at your mercy."

Hating herself for her weakness, she strode to the last torch and put it out in a haste. Time seemed to slow down in the darkness and for a moment he thought she had left him to rot as she said she would. He could hear the rain, as it had started to rain gently at first and then harder as the night had worn on. straining against the chains was no use, for they were magicked. strong enough to hold even the most powerful Immortal, her having chained and killed several in her lifetime.

Minuets passed while she fought with her self control. She decided finally, not to let him rot to his death and he heard movement to the right of him as she undid his chains, letting him drop to the floor. turning, she ventured to the mouth of the cave, the moonlight once again accenting her figure, and against the rain, it gave her a look of a goddess. she looked back at him once before sighing and went back to him, careful of his back and helped him up. She knew she was changing now, that could not be denied and she hoped, hoped that it was not weakness that surged within her as she helped him back to the cabin.

He watched as she moved to extinguish the last flame, her lithe figure alluring in shadowed silhouette. "Seems that you've reached a decision then." They were more words to himself than to her as they drifted inaudibly through his ebon surroundings. "A better death here than I faced in Alfheim. At least there will be none to jeer and enjoy it." The pain suddenly became less than pleasurable as the darkness closed in upon his solitude, searing and throbbing where the lash strikes had landed. Nausea became his instant companion. Retching, he stood before her legs splayed, eyes dark with torment, holding her gaze. Was she still there? He'd thought that she'd gone . . . Blessed release was all he remembered, that and the feel of cool rain on his skin.

"How did I get back here?" he asked weakly.

She had done her best to mend the damage done to his back, upon which she had wrought her fury. covering his back with a salve she knew healed and bound him with bandages and went about making a tea for him when he awoke. She settled back in her chair, going over things again and again. most of the things she did not understand at all. Like why she saved him in the first place? why she was saving him now? He was the first person in over 400 years to actually treat her with...with what? kindness, faced her down, even among her anger? made her feel something? she shook her head and sighed, rubbing her eyes as she stayed up half the night, watching over him.

Her eyes had only closed for a moment, when she heard his voice, soft yet strong. she opened her bright green eyes and looked over at him, nodding a bit. "I brought you back...do not move to fast, the bindings will break and open your wounds again." getting up, she went to get the tea and sitting gently beside him, helped him get in a position that he could drink it. sighing she watched him, something bubbled up and she said something she had never said to another, not since she was five. " I...I am...I am sorry..." The words tasted funny, tripped over her tongue but she meant them.

A grimace marred his chiseled countenance as he let her help him into a position that allowed him to swallow the tea without choking. The taste was bittersweet, the hot liquid soothing. Rain? Ah, yes, he remembered a little bit anyway. She'd unlocked the shackles, caught him as he'd almost collapsed to the floor, then assisted his return back to the cabin, but that was all he could recall of how he'd arrived where he was now. Looking up at her through tangled tresses, he studied her hard as she offered apology. What was he to do now, where to take this? Quickly lowering away his gaze, he focused instead upon the cloth bindings encircling his torso. She obviously cared, felt something . . . although what? He wasn't dead and she wasn't angry. At least not at the moment, that he could tell. He knew for certain he would never be the same after this night. A shiver shot through him, imagining his body yielding to her please her. A smile curved his lips. "No need for sorry. I am the one who is sorry now."

She shot him a look of slight surprise, she had not expected that. His apology. What was he sorry for? For coming here in the first place? for totally disrupting her life? Did it really matter? She knew that she could not hide forever, though she had tried to tell herself otherwise. Perhaps it was best that he be the one to find her. Her thoughts took her down another path and this time, she allowed it to come, did not balk at it. He could teach her things, things she did not yet understand but was slowly beginning to. He could help her reemerge into the world. Not right away, but slowly, like the taming of a wild animal, for that, in truth was what she was. It was then, staring at him hard, as if searching for a hidden agenda behind his eyes that she had an epiphany! This man must NOT die, he must live. Her very future depended on it, on him living, teaching her...being with her. that thought brought her up short but she felt the pounding of her heart whenever he was near and knew now that it was not a sickness. she let it beat, for it was the first time in she could not remember how long that she had really felt...anything, even the beating of her own heart.

"What is it?" The look in her eyes gave him pause. What had he done now to cause her concern? She was such a beautiful contradiction. At once harsh, yet sensitive and soft; strong, yet gentle and forgiving. Perplexed, a wave of sorrow engulfed him, cloaking him in a deep sense of futility. Having removed him from the depths of her lair, it was certain she now meant to send him away. Never again would he know the sweet pleasures of pain nor find opportunity to become what his life had not afforded. As a commander he'd the held the reins, never before had he been so controlled. It was eroticism beyond his imagining, but so quickly experienced now seeming lost. How was a man to explain to a woman that he found her dominion exceedingly stimulating, that he wanted to stay within her submission? There were no words, his pride kept them hidden.

She averted her eyes from his at his question, for she was torn. Half of her said to turn him out, send him on his way and make him swear never to tell anyone of her or her home, another, softer voice demanded he stay, teach her, show her ways of doing things differently, and for once, she listened to this voice, though she made it appear that that was her intent all along. her demeanor slipping back into one of harsh resolve. "You will stay here, and you will never leave to tell those about me. ever!" Her voice soft, yet not as hard as before, though she tried to cover up her insecurities with haughty bravado. "You WILL teach me the meaning of it all...how the world works, what emotions are, things of that nature or will feel the sting of my lash again." trying to deny what she feels in her heart for him, a fast losing battle. "Do as I say, and I shall reward you, in anyway you desire...all but one, for I can not give you your freedom, not yet. " She trails off and glares at him. "fail me and I put you back in the blackened cave!"

He shook his head, his voice soft in reply. "I require no reward, Sasha. None beyond that received in fulfilling your ..." Bringing halt to his words, uncertainty grasped him. What was it, exactly, he was to accomplish? Teaching her the ways of the world? She seemed to do well with her own emotions. What was there to instruct beyond what she knew? She'd already told him the world was a wicked place populated by liars and darkened by hate. "You seem to already know quite a lot. I do not know what you still wish to learn." Reaching for her, he pulled her against him, holding her there. "There is no other place I would rather be. Just here. With you. In my embrace."

She gasped as again he grabbed her, yet this time, it was in a gentle embrace, something she was not used to. She could not remember the last time she had been hugged, not even by her own mother and though stiffened in his embrace, she did not fight him. Confusion wrought upon her brow again and she sighed. "see? I do not understand this? Why does your holding me make my heart skip beats? Why can I not breath?" She looked up at him with the wonder of a small child, for that was indeed what she was now, learning everything from the beginning. "Why are you doing this? You...you should be resting..." Was her only argument.

He felt a bond flare into life between the two of them, as if a channel had been cut between their souls allowing a bit of her to seep into him and a bit of him into her. It was like a blinding white heat taking to flame, exploding in a flash of heightened awareness. His gaze flew to hers and he wondered what lasting effects it might have on her, for while he was certain she felt it too, he realized she was unable to grasp it. 'This' was the teaching about which she'd spoken, the need she had begged him to see fulfilled. Her request had been phrased as demand, yet a myriad of questions had paralleled the mandate. "Your heart skips a beat because you're afraid to give in to your weakness. You cannot breathe because you refuse to accept the fact that you have been conquered." He gave her release and got out of the bed, struggling to ignore the pain that tore through his back. He would give her what she wanted, with pleasure and more, but first he must try some begging of his own - as shrewdly concealed as hers had been. "Admit to defeat, Sasha." He coaxed her toward anger, weaving the fingers of one hand into her hair and pulling her up to stand before him. "You've placed this victory into my grasp."

How dare HE! He had the gall to sit there, no STAND before her and tell her that she was weak! Weak! HER! She sputtered at his words, feeling the anger spring quickly to life as he stared down at her, with that smirk of his that just about sent her over the edge. "Weakness! There is not a drop of weakness in me! How dare you suggest such a thing!" Her voice shrill as he pulled her up to face him. His fingers tangling in her hair made her scalp tingle and sent shivers down her spine as she lifted a hand and struck him, hard, across his face. He wouldn't be so smug now! "I never admit defeat! Never! I do not know what games you are playing, but you had best leave well enough alone! There is no victory in this, for I do not understand the rules!" A low growl was offered as his only warning, not to tempt her wrath further, when she caught sight of his eyes and was bewitched! Her breath caught as she gazed into their depths and for a moment, time stood still. She had seen that gaze only once in her long life, and the one who bestowed it upon her had died, leaving her more crushed then even the whole Romulus Empire could produce. She understood THAT look! She fought against it, desired it, hated it, Craved it! Lifting her hands slowly to twine about his neck, one hand caressed his face with tender abandon before remembering herself. Snarling, her hands turned to stone, hard and painful in her grip as she leaned over and hissed into his ear. "Beware Great One, for you are playing with fire here...and tonight, you dance with the Devil!" Bringing his face to hers, she stood on tip toe and again crushed her lips to his, wild abandoned filled her at his touch! She pulled him closer with a rough touch and demanded him to teach her, teach her everything he knew...but for tonight, only about himself, as well as her as the firelight danced upon them, two shadows joined as one.

Striking without warning, giving her no chance to react, he fisted a hand in the fabric of her chemise, delving his tongue deeply into the sweet cavern of her mouth. The bed shifted with their weight as he pressed her back onto the silken coverlet before abruptly breaking the kiss. "Allow me to dance as your servile serpent then." His plea was hot craving against her cheek. "I will be venom and antidote, poison and cure." Envisioning himself as he had been in the cave - completely her captive, bound and bewitched - his shaft surged painfully within the confines of his breeches, his body raging with sudden demand. He buried his face in her hair and neck, ravishing her soft skin with a fierce growl of possessive requirement. Groaning, he pulled her even closer. Her breasts pushed up hard against his chest, the heat between their bodies all but dissolving the thin layer of cloth separating their flesh. He slid his hands to her throat, working the silk ties with gentle experience. Then removing the barrier that kept them apart, he held her stunned gaze as he reverently cupped her, teasing his thumbs over her budding peaks.

"teach me how to please you beyond myself"

She was surprised by his reaction to her kiss, but none the less pleased as they fell together upon the bed, bodies arching together in their forbidden dance of passion. She growls softly to him as she pulls back for air, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling slightly, while the hand trails nails down his back. She gasped for air as he undressed her, touching her in places that she had never been touched before, causing sensations burst forth like a waterfall, covering her and almost drowning her in feelings she did not yet understand, but was slowly beginning to. "Daeron...Teach me what you know, I shall pleasure you the only way I know how, if you would but do this for me?" She nipped his pointed ears tenderly and kissed down his neck as she whispered softly to him. "Please Daeron, make me feel something other than 'white noise'." Her hands trail his form, learning him slowly as she had never learned another before. Exploring slowly his body, as she nibbled lightly upon him as well.

White noise. She'd used that term before and now, as then, he lacked comprehension as to its meaning. However, his heart held no doubt as to definition with regard to the yearning her disposition expressed. He swore softly and drew her closer, molding his hard planes to her feminine curves, not simply complying but taking control. The power of his desire imposed his will as his fingers and mouth worked in tandem, parting her lips to the thrusting invasion of his tongue while his hands sought gentle exploration over the sleek contours of her slender form. "Relax," he whispered reassuringly. "Concentrate on the feelings of pleasure where I touch you." His need became primitive. A powerful bolt of desire shot through him. He lowered his head, tasting her, teasing her, taking a taut bud into his mouth, sucking, rolling the rosy peak between his teeth and tongue, making her writhe with sensations he knew well how to elicit.

She saw the look he gave her for a flit second, and saw that he did not understand what she meant, exactly. but just as fast as the look came, it went and she was suddenly flooded by the most exquisite feelings that she swore she was dying! His kiss was passionate, yet probing and she opened her mouth enough to let him slip his tongue inside, tasting him the first time. She was hesitant at first, trying to follow his lead and keep up, as she was new to this, yet did not wish to admit that she had no idea what she was doing yet. She was slightly stiff, her hands curious, and when she heard his whispered words to relax, she tried hard to do so. She leaned back on the bed, pulling him atop her and closed her eyes. She gasped softly as he explored her with his mouth, his tongue pulled soft cries from her and she wondered of this exquisite feeling. When he took her nipple into his mouth she nearly cried out loud! what was this feeling that she suddenly felt!

He took pleasure in the rapture he was giving her. That he was able to maintain hold upon genteel restraint, share his felicity unselfishly was revelation. Never before had he taken such care to certain a woman more bliss than he, himself, received. The realization sent desire surging through him like a storm of the senses, racking him with erotic tension. His muscles went taut as she arched her back. He groaned, one hand caressing her breast as the other fumbled with his breeches.

She took stock in each new emotion that riveted through her body, each shiver, each tingle. Each one was new and exciting. She could tell he was holding back, holding back for her and it touched something inside her. She let her hands roam his body gently, each touch, each caress sent flares through her and she marveled over each jolt or twitch she gave him. her back arched, her skin brushed against his, causing her to gasp softly with pleasure, as she leaned up to nibble softly on his ear and down his neck.

Her touch was splendor - exquisite, enthralling. There existed nothing more powerful than the passion of the moment. He reveled in every subtle nuance of pleasure, provoking and prolonging its decadence with expert technique. Playing his fingers over her breasts he teased his tongue downward, his need a savage beckon of lascivious requisition that he strained to keep rein upon lest he move too fast, advance upon her yielding with unwelcome abandon. Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his head toward the dark vee nestled between her thighs, making love to her with his mouth and tongue, her back arching, her hips rising to meet the staggering onslaught of his heated invasion.

She found herself slowly beginning to really enjoy herself, and not just analyzing every new emotion that flooded her system. She lay back with a soft moan, letting wave after wave of bliss flood her, her skin puckering with goosebumps and tingling as if she had touched a live wire. He was a drug to her, and to her system as she found that she wanted more of him, knew he could give more yet was holding back so as not to hurt or scare her. She reached to him and found his soft curls and threaded her fingers in them, pulling slightly as she gasped in pleasure as his kisses turned her blood to molten lava! She nearly came off the bed when he found and touched that hidden spot on her, her soft warm jewel that no one had dared go searching for till now. with a moan, she cried out for him, arching her hips in time to his caresses, whispering his name! "Daeron...Ohhhhh Daeron!"

He took the opportunity to slide his hands under the soft curve of her bottom to hold her steady. He gave her no pause, rubbing his jaw against her mound as his tongue slid inside with long, languid strokes. She tasted like heaven, soft and silky smooth, he could not get enough of the pleasure she wrought in him. He knew he could make her come, but he purposefully pursued her with leisure while her hard, frantic moans echoed in his ears. He lifted his head, looking up at her. "Meet my gaze, Sasha," his voice was a cross between plea and command. "Before I continue I would have your consent."

She closed her eyes again to let the feelings soak up inside her, never had she felt anything of this sort before. Her moans turned to soft purrs on the air, renting around them in this pleasure filled moment, two lovers enjoying the other, giving and receiving new pleasures and emotions. his strong hands held her under her butt, holding her still as she fought not to come unglued. her hips dancing slowly in time with his tongue. when he stopped, she moaned a cry of distress, for she did not want him to stop, wanted him more with each and every breath she took. She heard his voice somewhere in the fog of ecstasy and did as he bid. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him in wonder, her eyes dancing, shining in bliss and something almost akin to love, she knew not what love was so had no word for it. "You need...my consent?" She breathlessly whispers to him. "I thought...that was...obvious." chuckles softly as she caresses his face tenderly.

Her voice was like the song of a siren upon his heart, she of defiance and fear, curiosity and contradiction. Never before had he met a woman like this - a woman with needs and desires and a mind of her own. Deep emotions roiled in her breast, cunning intelligence glowed in her eyes and a fierceness that vied that of the most stalwart of warriors flowed through her veins. "Then so be it," he whispered as he momentarily took leave of the bed and, standing beside it stepped out of his breeches, thus removing the last vestige of barrier between their physicality. Was this her first time? He had no way of knowing without its pursuance, for to breach such a subject upon conversation would bring dishonor to them both. The question never left his lips, but he returned to the path upon which he'd set out. A muscle tightened in his jaw as he positioned himself above her and drew a deep breath, the thick imprint of his manhood hot against her skin. His eyes were dark, aflame with the same erotic intensity as had manifested his arousal when she'd had him chained only this time 'he' was the predator and she his willing prey. Her quickly drawn breath seared his soul while her body clung to the beguiling incursion about to ensue. He shifted suddenly, cupping her face, tasting her mouth once more. Then with gentle agility and practiced grace he fitted their bodies together, easing his shaft between her thighs, entering her like a sword into its carefully prepared sheath.

She watched him with curiosity as he left the bed and nearly gasped aloud as he undressed the rest of the way. Her cheeks flamed should have been answer enough to him whether this was her first time or not, but her eyes, the way they sparkled, gave testament to her 'innocence' as she looked him over for the first time, fully nude. He was Godlike! The way his dark raven hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back was like a dark waterfall, it swayed and rippled as he moved back towards her. His muscles, the way they rippled with sensuous grace as he stalked towards her and then hovered over her called to something inside her and made her insides warm. Never had she been the prey before and this was an altogether new sensation that she relished with unadulterated delight! His eyes, burned hot into hers and she recognized the look he gave her from the time back in the cave and all but purred at him as she nuzzled into his caress. She was terrified, and wanting, excited and frightened, she watched him as he moved himself gently atop her, kissing him back as he slid himself into position. Her body trembling in desire and fear, love and excitement! Just when she thought she would bursts with waiting, she felt him enter and pulled back from his kiss with a strangled cry! Her fingers gripped his shoulder with such fierousity that it dug into his skin, her entire body gone taunt. "Daeron...it...ohhh...easyyyyyyy..." This was the first she ever begged for anything in her life, he was so big and it both hurt and felt wonderful all at the same time. She began to quiver, as he slowly slid in, taking it a bit at a time, until she relaxed again, kissing and nibbling at his neck and ears, anywhere she could reach, to take her mind off the fact that it was still slightly painful. He had promised not to hurt her, and that the pain would be quick. she clung to him as her body grew used to him, her breathing hitched already in bliss.

He came upon the barricade and forced his way through it, aware at that moment he 'was' her first. A smile sent his gaze closer toward midnight. He moved slowly, gauging his advance with gentle caution. Was it wrong to enjoy the pain of her clutches? If so, he was sin embodied within it. Candlelight glowed in the moisture that dewed their bodies as his thrusts became deeper and more urgent with need.

Her cry of soft pain caused her body to stiffen and she actually heard the pain and pleasure in her own voice. It made her wonder how such a small act could cause her such exquisite pleasure! She clung to him, riding out the pain as she followed his movements. Trying to learn his rhythm, and finding her own as she gently let her hands wander his body, nails etching his soft skin in tiny tracks as she kissed down his shoulders and under his neck. her soft cries turned to purrs and finally to moans as she felt something inside her build. She had no idea what it was but this time, did not fight the feelings flooding her and let them come. wash over her in a wave of pure bliss, to which she was helpless to stop and would soon drown in.

Her pain plagued him, yet realization that it was inevitability and would be experienced only this once provided at least a small measure of ease. He'd promised he'd be gentle and he wanted to be as he wished her to hold this as pleasant memory, the pain of lost maidenhead quickly forgotten. From the moment he'd entered her the rhapsody had been intense, mind-numbing bliss that sent his senses spiraling; fierce, primal waves of submissiveness flaming every instinct within him to be owned. He thrust harder, deeper, savoring the ecstasy of their union, his breath coming fast beneath the thrill of her nails abrading his skin. It was rapture as none other to perceive her dominion even as he was presently in charge. They moved together in perfect tandem, his guidance leading her toward orgasmic heights while an internal pulsing cataclysm beckoned his own.

The pain quickly faded, as he had promised and she reveled in the pleasure that flooded her! Her body tingling and quivering as if she had touched a live wire! She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she arched up to meet him again and again as he thrust harder and faster. She had gotten used to him and now, she wanted to see just what he had. Her hands trailed down to his butt and with a light nip to his ears, she gave him a light smack upon his cheeks, gripping his rump within her steely grip and whispered roughly in his ears. "Do not hold back Daeron, You will not hurt me. Show me how an Elven Lord was made to love a warrior woman!" She tilted his head back and bit him, but not breaking skin. Moaning softly as she arched her hips into his, harder, demanding and wanting more of him.

Her voice was molten enchantment that visited upon his desire with urgent requisite. A groan, the melding of pain with his passion made its way through his zeal as her demand for performance penetrated his pride. Her hand across his backside invoked a sharp sting of humiliation that sent strange waves of pleasure crashing over him. His jaw clenched. Never let it be said he could not satisfy her! Holding her gaze he surged inside her. Over and over. Faster and faster. Giving her exactly that which she'd demanded, the soft echoes of her gasps spurring him on. It was hot and hard, lust in its most primal form. But it was also something more, something that stirred him in the darkest reaches if his soul. Sensation was building to a frantic beat. His body clenched tightly in anticipation. He was ready to come, but he forced back the need. She was undulating beneath him, arching her back and lifting her hips to meet the frantic rhythm of his thrusts. Sweat beaded his brow as he fought to hold on, determined to put her pleasure before his.

Her world turned upside down with the upbeat of his thrusts, the passion she felt as she 'danced' with him caused her heart to beat more rapidly, her breath to come in gasps and her cries to echo off the walls for his ears only! She clawed, bit, nipped and kissed her way over his body, her hips keeping time with his until she felt something build inside her. Having no idea what it was, she was at first frightened and then elated as she gave in and felt a warm rush between her thighs that she screamed his name for surely she was dying! Nothing ever felt this good to her as she came for the very first time! Her body went taunt at the height of her peak as she rode it out with him, threatening to come again when she felt him come after her, he had held back for her, made sure she had enjoyed herself first and that touched her deeply. she went weak after her body relaxed, quivering and shaking beneath him as she kissed him softly, tenderly. Looking up at him, catching his dark eyes with her own, she tenderly caressed his cheek, smiling a soft yet tired smile to him. "Daeron, I have no knowledge of what love is...but if that feeling that beats inside me now, can do it justice, I would have to say that now, thanks to you, I know it, feel it and readily accept it." She blushes a bit and kisses him again. "thank you, you have made me feel more then I have in over 200 years. for that I am forever grateful..."

As she quivered with the contractions of her exploding passion he lifted her hips, driving into her one last time. Throwing his head back he stiffened with his own release, spilling his seed deeply inside her. Where before they had been two they were now one, joined together in this moment's ecstasy.

As the fevered pace of his heart began to slow, his breathing steadied. He rolled to the side pulling her body gently against him. Once more he considered how different this was. Sasha hasn't sought him for gold nor for station. All that she knew of him was his false conviction and nothing about what he'd been before then. If love were truly what she was feeling it was for the man that he was alone. "Thank 'you'," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled up at him gently and leaned up to claim his lips in a tender, shy kiss. Yes, even now, she was still as if new to this and she was. She had no knowledge of using this feeling for gain, monetary or position. She was blank as a canvas, and he was the paint who would color her for the very first time, show her the way this feeling worked and she felt her heart beat in rapid time with his. Cuddling into his arms, she slowly came off her high before looking up at him again.

"I never knew such feelings could exist." She whispered as she played with his hair tenderly. "You have indeed, given me a great gift. I feel...different." And indeed she did, like looking at the world in a brand new way. she could see colors again where it was only just black and white for her.

He sucked in his breath and was silent for a long while. Lifting her hair away from her face, he kissed her temple with tender regard. "I love and will cherish you as long as allowed the sweet privilege, Sasha." Her innocence pleased him in ways for which there existed no words. She had been virgin when taking him to her bed and yet seemingly much the opposite when it came to all else. He was honored to have been the first to teach her about love and was determined to present her with so much more. A smile lit the darkness that dwelled in his gaze. "It is you who have given the gift here between us, for I've known no such gladness in life until you."

She wanted to cuddle into him forever, nestled her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of lilacs and Jasmine, and it flooded her senses causing her to purr in delight. she nipped at him teasingly and kissed under his chin. "I love you too...!" She caught herself saying and realized that she meant it, with all she had.

They spent many days together, learning about the other, Daeron teaching Sasha what it was like in the world outside her hidden cabin hideaway, and what it was to actually FEEL something again. She was like a small child in all her awe and wonder at the new things Daeron taught her, but she was by no means slow witted or dull. She had a handle on how things were for HER when she went into hiding and learning about such things as trust or even Love was hard for her at first, having never actually felt these said emotions in the first place, not even from her own mother. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months and Daeron and Sasha grew closer. So close that now Sasha could not see a life, or a world for that matter without Daeron in it, and he felt the same. Sasha had come from a long ancient line of Mistresses', Her mother had been one before being forced to move about for her safety and life, and her grandmother had been one and so on, all the way back to the first founder of the city where Sasha had been born. Her parents had owned slaves and so had her ancestors. Sasha didn't know how she felt about it, but Daeron mentioned more then once to her that if it would prove how much he loved her, he would become her sworn slave forever! At first she thought he was joking, a strong man like him a slave, but then he swore he was absolutely serious! He would be hers, forever in all ways if she wanted him. Did she want him? Yes! But could she handle having such a strong willed, independent man as her slave? Did she even want him to swear to be so, loyal to her and only her. It was something she thought about and they talked about a lot. Did they want to be together, yes. So why not brand him and call him hers for all eternity the way her ancestors did so with their mates? She couldn't say what gave her pause and she was a long time coming to a decision.

She made up her mind a few days later, while they were out for a walk. She didn稚 tell him her mind was made up, thinking to surprise him. It was a long walk back to the cabin, and they walked in silence, and yet, she turned to him just before entering and bade him wait outside for her. Ducking back into the cabin, she goes to her closet and standing on tiptoe, takes something off the top shelf. It is wrapped in a soft cloth, designed in marks from her family. It was something she never used, ever, as she though that being in control of someone fully was to much for her, that she would never be able to do it. Yet, she had gotten this as a gift when she reached adulthood and put it away, hidden since she never thought she would have need of it.

Turning, she left the cabin and bade him follow her till the reached the meadow, a spot out in the open, under the bright light of the full moon. She gazed up at him and motioned him to his knees. 適neel...

His heart beat rapidly within his chest, his lungs all but refusing him air. Once a very long time ago in his youth - and only once ever before - had he been ordered to take to his knees, to lower himself to absolute fealty. That was when he had been knighted into the service of his father's realm. What he now pursued was an alternate dedication, one that would see him owned body and soul. It was strange for a man of his stature to seek such drastic change, but the circumstance invited a freedom he longed to embrace. Moonlight caressed his sculpted sinews as he knelt before her and lowered his head.

Taking the soft velvet package from behind her back, she sighed softly, before undoing the wrappings and in the moonlight glittered a golden collar, with dragons on either side. The sign of her family, on her mothers side she was sure. She held it up to the moonlight, as she had been taught and when the emerald and Ruby stones in the dragons eyes caught the moonlight, they seemed to come alive. Lowering it after muttering a few chants, she looked at Daeron with a grim look of determination. Her own aura changed, to one of absolute authority, her hidden power peeking out as well behind her eyes, brushing against his skin like a gentle caress. She leaned down and for ironies sake, pulled Daerons sword from its scabbard and lays it lightly against his shoulder, before taking a big breath and beginning.

"Daeron, look at me." She waited till he did as she bid before beginning. "I, Sasha Viceroy, hereby offer you the collar of the house that has bred one of the most powerful assassins in all of earths history. Do you take this collar and promise to wear it with pride, to do your duty to the one who collars you, forsaking all others in your fealty towards her? Do you swear, never, NEVER to dishonor the collar she bestows upon you, for in doing so could mean your death? Do you promise to do as she bids, no matter what she demands of you, without argument or complaint. To go where she goes, to protect her with your very life, to honor and love her until death takes you? Do you take this collar with knowledge that once this is done, and you have taken it, it can not be undone. To forfeit the collar after you take it, also means your life?"

she paused and waited for his answer.

There existed no elation greater than this, no deeper devotion than that which he was about to avow to her keeping. The touch of his sword at his shoulder now, as then, was the silent seal of a sacred pledge that would bind him to her for his life's remainder. He lifted his eyes to lock deeply with hers as she had bidden him, his tension easing fast within the captivity of her enthralling enchantment. "My life is yours," he whispered solemnly. "Place me in your collar and know this as truth."

This had more meaning for her then just a simple binding his soul to her keeping. For in fact, he was going to be with her forever should she choose to slip the collar around his neck and claim him as hers, for all time. More sacred then a wedding ring, these collars, in her family, meant devotion even beyond death. The ones who wore them kept the keeper safe, was their shadow in life and a reminder of their devotion after their death. He knew this, she could see it and was pleased when he answered in the affirmative. How fast her life had changed in just a few days. From a solitary killer to a keeper of her own hearts desire. Never before would she had thought that she could learn to love or trust one so completely, want to keep him with her no matter what life threw at them. Nodding, she gently stuck his sword into the ground, leaning over and moving aside his raven dark hair, slipped the golden dragon collar around his neck, taking his face gently into her hands, she laid a soft kiss against his forehead and then his lips before releasing him.

"Then rise, Daeron...not only as my mate, but my protector as well. Wherever you go from now on, those that see that collar you wear will know who owns you and will not seek to take you from me. Even those in Alfheim, know this law." She nodded as she smiles at him gently, having made him safe in more ways than one.


	4. Nothing is as it seems

Time passed quickly for the two. They stayed in her meadowed home, safe in the mountains hold. Each learning about the other as the days passed. She enjoyed her time spent with Daeron Anárion, more so than she would ever dream she could! Laying wrapped up in his arms, she felt warm and safe and loved...that was still a new word to her, love but she was beginning to understand it. She had just cuddled close to him and was closing her eyes to enjoy the comfort of his arms when they suddenly flew open and with a sharp cry of pain, she sat bolt upright in bed, holding her head in her hands and trying to stop the sharp pain that shot through her mind like lighting, moaning softly over and over in an attempt to blot it all out! she did not hear nor see him while all this was happening to her.

Daeron leapt from the bed as her screams rent the silence. Rushing to his sword, he took its hilt into grasp and prepared for a kill. All he found in the darkness was ebon eternity, emptiness surrounding his sharply honed acumen. There was nothing and no one within their confines. He threw the blade to the floor where it clattered upon reception. Rushing to Sasha's side, paying the loud noise no heed, but his sole focus now centered upon her tortured moans. "What is it? What's happening?" he begged her to answer, yet she seemed lost in agonized torment.

She cast her eyes up at him, in a silent plea to help her, to make the pain stop, for she could not answer while it was upon her. All her training could not prepare her for when one she had these dreadful visions. Things that would be? Things that have been? Things yet unseen, hidden in the mists of time. Seeing these things happen in her mind, it was like she was really there, in the moment, experiencing what she was seeing! She shook violently, this only have happened once in her long life, and that was when her mother died. The pain of that night still resided in her memories, the nightmares only recently having stopped, would flare up again, no doubt at this encounter. But who? What? Called to her in dreams and visions? All she saw was blurry pictures in her mind, felt their, the visions pain as her own and heard their shouted cries for help in her mind! Laying down upon the bed, tears trailed her cheeks, wetting the sheets as she curled into a small ball, trying to will it to stop!

Her cries and moan of pain soon dimmed as the images got darker and darker and soon, she was whimpering softly, still curled into the ball upon the bed. It was only when she heard Daerons soft voice that she opened her eyes, which had turned hazel in her pain and looked at him, to upset and shaken to speak yet. reaching out a tentative hand, she gripped his strong one in her tiny yet fierce grip, trying to pull him closer to her and hoping he understood and would hold her.

"Sasha?" Shaken, he was left at complete loss of comprehension. He closed his hand over hers and lay down beside her, taking her into his embrace, holding her protectively against him. She'd told him a bit about her past life and who she was, but this was unexpected. He felt close to helpless. If he knew what it was that had suddenly plagued her perhaps he might find a means of defense. What were her demons, where had they come from and why so suddenly had they appeared? What was he to do, how to aid her? Dare he intrude upon this invasion? She was so frightened, suffering so. He smoothed strong fingers softly through her hair, gentling tenderness with hope to calm her. "Tell me, if you're able. What is going on here?"

Her body shook against him, wanting to forget the pain she felt, the cries she heard, just wanting it to fade away as if it had never happened. But it did happen, clearly seen it as if she had been there herself. She had heard the cries, smelt the smoke, the fire near choking her with its heat. All in her mind but someone, somewhere was calling to her and she had no clue how to answer, or even who it was. Her mother had not really told her much about her past, nor about her father or anything else for that matter. Nor how the visions happened or who she inherited it from. It was just something that happened from time to time, something that plagued her restful hours.

Slowly, her shaking eased and she looked up at her love with teary eyes, how to explain what she has no knowledge of? "Someone, I don't know who...but was hurting...suffering. I saw it as if I was there." She says in a shaky voice, not at all like herself. "It happened before, when my mother died. I saw her death, clear as day, felt her pain, heard her screams..." She shivers and buries her face into Daerons chest. "But this...I..I don't know who this is...or what has happened!"

Earlier this day she'd confronted him with intuitive awareness of his nobility. While he'd never mentioned the truth of his background she had been able to sense it within him. He'd smiled when she had called him a Lord for while it was true that his bloodline did lead toward the throne - would have eventually seen him so seated - fate had chosen to alter his course. One hundred years' service commanding an army had led him to prison instead of the throne. Born to rule, he now but yearned to renounce his heritage, to relinquish all power to Sasha's control. He believed it more than coincidence that she had chosen to cross his path. This woman of incomparable beauty and indomitable will intrigued and intimidated him both at once and he found it exhilarating. She'd captured his heart and, from what he was able to discern, he also held hers. He'd passed her test, her challenge to prove his devotion. Now all that remained was her giving him allowance for the total submission which he so sought. Still he would stand as her noble defender, for as long as he lived he would keep her unharmed. Surrendering to her dominion would not cause him to become any less the warrior he'd always been. He tightened his hold upon her trembling form soothing her fear with his presence, his strength. "Tell me what you need. How I can help you to find this pain's source."

"I would if I could Daeron, but I do not know where this source comes from, nor who is calling." She sighs and lays against his chest, holding him tight, twirling her fingers into his hair, his scent calming her slowly. "My mother did not tell me much about my past, nor who my father was. Yet it happens more now that I am older, and I see and feel more too when having a vision." She thinks a moment and shakes her head. "My mother did say something about the dwarves of Darkreach, that my father was of them, but she never really said much else. She didn't like to think about it or talk about it. That could be who I inherited this gift from, Dwarves can sense things sometimes before they happen." She sits up with a sigh and shakes her head. "I have spent years, here, in peace and never once had this feeling like this before, not since my mother died." She looks down and sighs softly. "Maybe we should go visit the Elves, they might know something." She does not see Daerons reaction, lost in thought, nor know of what her words did to him.

"Visit the elves? Return to Alfheim?" A strained sigh found its way over his lips as he gently loosed his hold and stood up from the bed. Walking to the window, he looked out upon the forest that lay beyond. He'd only just left all injustice behind. Now she was asking him to walk back into its tenure. It would mean his instantaneous re-capture and, without doubt, swift execution. No matter, he would sacrifice more than his life if such were possible, to see his woman back to her ease. "When would you like to be on our way?"

She looked up at you, curious when he walked away. Only to realize the full impact of her words and what they had on him. Coming to stand behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, sighing softly as she laid her cheek against his broad back, gently rubbing the skin of his stomach as she held him. "I am sorry my dear, I did not think." She looked up at him, who is so much taller than she is and sighs softly. "You do not have to go, I would never put you in danger. They would not harm you, if you came with me...I am to well known there to be crossed."

He closed his hands over hers and shook his head. Her proximity, her warmth, her gentle caring . . . he needed no more than these precious possessions to firm his resolve. "I will go. There is nothing in this world that could keep me from doing so." Turning, he smiled into her eyes. He did not fear death and would face it with grace. All he wanted now was to see Sasha's torment brought to its end. "Please voice no apologies," he softly pleaded. "What is meant to be, shall be. Let us proceed forth and meet fate's demand."

Nodding, after seeing his resolve, she stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek before turning to pack. They would not be gone long, she could never stay away from her home for to long so she packed light and bending down, picked up his sword where he had dropped it and held it out to him, hilt first. "Do not forget this my dear one...you might have need of it." She gently caressed his face and kissed him softly, giving him a tight hug as she looked into his deep dark eyes. "Do not worry my dear, things will be alright." She knew she was leading him into the Lions Den and that he would follow her willingly, she would protect him from the Elf Lords wrath and see him cleared of all charges if it was up to her, for she knew there was no darkness in him. He could no more have murdered then she could have spared the life of one she was paid to 'hit'. Taking a small key from off the mantle, she took his hand as they walked out of the cabin and locked the door behind them. heading for the dark part of the forest, they made their way to Alfheim, never once letting go of his hand.

Alfheim 's gates loomed up before him. The citadel he'd escaped now daring his entry. He lifted a hand to the collar at his throat and shifted his gaze to the woman who'd placed it there. He trusted her word that its significance would keep him free to remain at her side, to stand as her protector in this realm to which they'd come in hope of her saving.

She looked up at him when she saw him fiddle with his collar and nodded. "Relax Dear One, Aungous Edrahil Perèdhil knows well the law. You will be fine." She whispers to him as she gently squeezes his hand before letting go to walk slightly in front of him. All around them are eyes, boring into them and whispers that fly at their backs.

A guard quickly comes up the moment they enter, with three at his side and nods to Sasha slightly, before glaring at Daeron.

"My lady, how good to see you in Alfheim again. I trust your stay is a good one." The guard looks at Daeron, eyes slit in anger and then back to Sasha. "However, you bring us back our escaped prisoner, however did you catch him? We had not yet put out flyers for him yet." He turns to his three companions and nods at Daeron. "The assassin has brought him back, take him!"

Sasha moves to stand in front of Daeron and feels his body tense. "Have you no eyes, this man wears my collar!" Her anger slips out unbidden. "Kindly move out of our way and let us pass, least I unleash him upon you." She knows that he would love to 'teach' these guards a lesson, she can feel it in his aura as he stands behind her.

Instinct moved him to reach for his sword, but it was not Sasha who stood here in danger and only by her permission might his steel otherwise be drawn. He glared at the men who wished to take him. It would be an easy task to send them to their deaths, but what use would that serve him? Severing breath from their threat would only add to the sentence he already bore, give it the substance it never contained. Therefore, instead, he held his emotions in tight rein, merely fostering defiance with dark regard.

Aungous Edrahil Perèdhil had been busy with duties of state, trying to keep his kingdom together as it would seem that Orcs and such beings were determined to take it from him. War, was never a pretty thing and he had need of help, but all the lands were busy fighting their own wars to really be of help. He looked up, when his keen ears caught the sounds of arguing just outside his window and he walked out onto the balcony. He spied Sasha Viceroy arguing with four of his guards, and noted why. Apparently Daeron Anárion had been brought back but not as expected. Aungous was no fool and could clearly see the collar which the Elf male now wore. Nodding down to the guards, he motioned for them to let her and her companion pass.

"You there, leave them be and send the straight to me! You know the law!" He did not have to shout for his voice carried with it the weight of authority and he knew he would be obeyed!

Sasha, hearing the Lords voice ring out above them, nods and with a smug look, pushes past the guards and goes to meet Lord Edrahil, again. It had been a while since she had last seen him. He had never hired her to kill, but merely as a scout and they had done business together before. Nodding to him, upon reaching his study, she bade Daeron Anárion to stand near the door, and keep a look out. Things were never safe, not even in Alfheim.

"My Lord Edrahil, how are you? Thank you for the assistance, your guards seem lacking in the ancient laws." She smirks softly. "I come seeking advice, I hope you can help."

It was with great relief that he turned from the situation and followed his beloved into the keep. He'd been here before, but under far different conditions. The last time had seen him in shackles and chains, forced through the passageways as shadows had followed him to the dungeon's depths. A nod of obedience kept him stationed at the door while Sasha advanced within to find Edrahil. He now withdrew his sword and stood as her guard.

Edrahil Perèdhil nodded politely to Sasha. He bid her sit before him so they might speak of a few things. He knew who Daeron was and not for a minuet did he think him guilty of murder either, yet the evidence was astounding against him. He had had no choice but to imprison him, while he, himself, sought out the truth. Daeron had ruined his plans when he escaped. setting to clear the mans name, Edrahils hands were tied and he had to send out guards to find him. Now, here he was, but in another capacity. Edrahil hated himself for what he must do, to delay his friend on her quest, but his laws came first, above even the ancient ones, since it was HE who wrote them.

"Sasha, I am very glad to see you as well and I will be of help in any way that I can." He sighs. "However..." His eyes flick to Daeron and then back to her. "There is the matter of your...slave. He must be brought to justice for what he has done." He held up a hand to stop her protests and nodded slightly. "I do NOT believe him capable either of what he is charged of and was, in fact, trying to help him when he escaped. He must be returned to the prison until his trail and as his new Mistress, you may speak for him.." He looked so tired and sad at them both. "I am sorry Sasha but you know the rules of the land. He will not be in there long, and I have evidence to prove he is not the murderer, but he must have his day. He tied my hands when he escaped. I was about to set him free when he broke loose and ran, now I have no choice." nodding to himself, he stands and walks over to Daeron, with a sad look in his eyes. "If you had but waited just another day, my friend, you would have been freed. I am sorry."

Daeron stared at Edrahil with abject contempt. This was the very Lord who had condemned him. Of course he would revel in seeing him back to the hell he had run from. "Do not stand before me and offer apology that is but a lie to placate my Mistress while you secretly celebrate this apprehension!" Bitterness rose in the back of his throat along with the bile of unyielding rancor. "Justice," he growled as guards grabbed his arms and forced him away. "You imprison the wrong man yet call yourself righteous?"

Sasha had all but come off her chair when she had heard Edrahils words about her mate. Anger rose in her as the guards came and took hold of him, as if to pull him away, fight or no. She rushed to his side and grabbed hold of his arm and looked back to Edrahil, her anger evident. "You promised me. The Ancient laws must be abided in, you KNOW he did not do what was accused of him." She turns her gaze back to Daeron and gently caresses his face as they shackle him and taking his sword away, thrusts it at her. "Do not fight them, I will get you out soon. I promise. Edrahil has given his word, and if he does not keep it, I will find a way. They will not take you from me, you have my word!" She grips his chin forcefully with her hand, making him look at her "do you hear me? I promise you...and I never break my promise." She leans up to kiss him just as the guards started to drag him away, feeling an emptiness worse than the pain she was forced to live with all these years, well up in her soul as she watches him disappear. "I love you..." She calls out to him before he disappears from view. Turning her anger now upon Edrahil, he looks so sad and old as he stands before her. "YOU! You fix this, and you fix this NOW!"

He put forth no struggle knowing it would be but wasted effort that would only succeed in making things worse. Finding himself incapable of speech, he stood as a statue silhouetted by helplessness while yet again he was shackled and chained. His jaw locked reflexively when they disarmed him, for his weapon's removal ensured incapacity. He heard Sasha's voice, but her words became lost, indistinct, in the haze of despondency quickly consuming him. As soon as their eyes met he instinctively lowered away his gaze. The collar she'd given him still at his throat, it was all that remained of his awareness as he was shoved down narrow stairs

Edrahil Perèdhil was tired, tired of having to follow the old ways, tired of having to fight the dark when all he wanted was to find the light for not only him but his people. The Ancient ways of the Law must be upheld, but so did his law. He knew Daeron Anárion was not guilty of what he was condemned for and he would have freed him had he not made his escape. But now, since he had fled and taken away Edrahils power to set him free as a Lord of the land, he knew he had better find another way to do so, least he incur Sasha Viceroys wrath. She was angry, and had every right to be. She had brought him here, thinking the collar would have kept him safe and in all aspects it should have. but he needed to show to the people of his land that he was still Lord, that no one got away with breaking the law. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, sighing. "My dear, I will do all I can for him, you have my word. I have it on good authority that he did not do as he was turned in for doing. Do not worry, his trial will be in at least two days. visit him if you wish, but he must be judged!" He hated upholding his law when he knew there was no law to uphold, but Daeron had tied his hands

She knew what he was saying, did not mean that she agreed! "You better fix this, two days, that is ALL I am giving you. Don't push me Edrahil! You know me! You know what I can do! Don't force me to do it!" She stalks off, heading down to the dungeons,to see to Daeron. As much as she trusted these elves, she trusted no one when it came to her Mate, her Servant. She had done this to him and felt horrible for it. No one would touch him, would raise their hands to him in any way! she would see to that!

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she heard shouts and sounds coming from the furthest cell. Running, she rushed inside and saw three guards fighting to hold her Mate down as they chained him to the wall. staring for just a moment, her anger flooded her, changing her eyes to nearly red, she rushed to his side just as they finished with the chains and threw them off him, holding her knife to the guards throat! "HEY! Don't you touch him! Your job is to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone and he is NOT violent." She glares at the lead guard, daring him to try her. "BACK OFF!" She watched till the last guard left before releasing the guard she held, with a shove, before letting her eyes and her body cool. she turned to look at Daeron and went to him, trying to calm him. she knew he hated being chained unless it was her doing it and knowing he was back in the Rivendell prison just made it worse. "Daeron...Hey! Daeron, look at me..." Gently caressing his face, anything to take that small wild look out of his eyes. "you won't be here long, Elrond knows well not to cross me. I will get to the bottom of this, only two days, if not less. Breath...listen to me. I won't leave you here, I promise." A slight touch of fear touched her, he was different here and that scared her. she did not like the look he had to his eyes, did not like the way he smelled or the way his aura flashed about. she would do anything to change that. "If you believe in anything, believe in me. I will NOT desert you nor let anyone hurt you."

Daeron tripped as the guards continued to shove him, the uneven stone stairs greeting his shackled descent with sadistic reception. Using his hair for convenience he was yanked back to his feet and forced to progress in hobbled impediment. He felt the walls closing in upon him as the passageways narrowed and the air grew thick with the fetid stench of futility. There would be no escaping again. He was savvy from years already spent here that those who even considered such act were tortured beyond the ability to manage a step, let alone find their way out from the depths of their torment. Despite all the pretty words Edrahil had proffered, he knew the truth of this place and its overseers. They held no care to report their discoveries, thus bore no requirement to await retribution, but doled out its agony as it pleased them. If he lived a day more he would consider himself fortunate, however death would be welcome relief in comparison.

A rat crawled across his boot as they pulled him into the cell and slammed him head first to the wall. An explosion of pain gave way to collapse, consciousness threatening to fade. It was then that he fought - not only against the chains that his captors were securing him with, but as well against the encroaching oblivion. Suddenly from somewhere beyond his stupor the sound of sweet melody pierced his awareness. Struggling to follow its tune he sought focus in her eyes if but for a moment. Sasha. A wan smile briefly found its way to his lips. At least he could die knowing he had finally found love in the arms of a woman who'd known him for who he'd been and given him permission to surrender the bonds of his objectionable heritage in exchange for the privilege of serving her pleasured will. But all that was over now. He was back in the dungeons of Alfheim - not guilty of murder, but his flight made it seem even more so, the additional charge assuring his end. "Amin mela lle." It was all he could think of to say before unconsciousness claimed him.

She stayed by him, through the night and into the next day. No one would touch him, No one would hurt him. The guards, only tried her hand once, thinking she was deeply asleep, they had snuk into the cell and had made it three steps towards Daeron when suddenly they found a knife at one of their throats and pinned the other with a small dagger she kept hidden in her boot. They had not even heard her move! Whispering a death threat should they ever try something like that again, and giving them a scar for their trouble to well remember the lesson, she shoved them out of the cell and took up her watch again. She left him only once, and that was to go speak to Edrahil Perèdhil about getting him out and about how his guards were corrupt and needed replacing. She was none to gentle with the Elf Lord in that respect and though Edrahil was very understanding, he said he needed proof to rearrange his guard. She issued a final warning to him and then returned to her mates side.

Two days slowly slipped by and her anger rapidly increased. On the morning of the THIRD day, she had had enough! Going to the head guard, she took his keys from him and on Edrahils order, unlocked Daeron from the chains that bound him. There was something BIG going on for the whole keep was abuzz with activity! When she finally got Daeron unchained, she had help half dragging him up and out of the dungeon since he seemed to be still out of it. Maybe he went to the same place she went to, to be 'safe', just different. Edrahil gave her use of his room and she gently laid Daeron upon the big soft bed, checking him over before going to get some warm water and healing herbs to bathe his many cuts and to wash him off as best as she could. As she sat beside him, she could hear voices outside the room. Loud ones, people were shouting and there seemed to be a big disagreement going on. Suddenly, Edrahils voice rang out above the din and all went silent. A few moments pass and there was a rap at the door, to which Sasha drew her small dagger and hid it behind her back, bidding the person to come in. Edrahil entered and sat before her, nodding slightly. He told her that he had found the real murderer, hidden among his own guards. The man and his conspirators had been arrested and the rest of the guardsmen were being thoroughly questioned and tested. If they failed, they were thrown into jail with the others. He apologized profusely to her and to give his words to Daeron when he awoke. Upon offering them anything they wished to make their journey more easy, he bade them goodnight and departed.

Sasha slipped the dagger back in its hiding spot and locked the door, before crawling into bed with Daeron. He was still her mate and she would protect him with her life but right now, she wanted nothing more then to curl up beside him and whisper to him that things were ok now, hoping he wold hear her and awaken. He had been out of it for so long it was beginning to scare her. "Daeron...my dear one...things are alright. You are out of the jail. please, wake up...I love you. I never left you, not once. do you hear me...please...I love you so much." She tried to stay awake and slowly faded to sleep, her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

He slipped into darkness, a haven of serenity far from the dungeon's heinous enclosure. Gentle breezes caressed his rage and the sweet scent of freedom beckoned his calm. Somewhere in the distance a subtle reality whispered soft promise, but he refused the delusory intrusion. Loud voices and jostling movements ... pain. He fought to remain in the sheltering stillness, struggled against the maelstrom of awakening's wrench, all to no avail. A cry of anguish reverberated throughout the room as he opened his eyes with fearful reluctance.

She was startled awake by his pained cry and jostled as he twitched under her protective arms. She looked up at him and gently caresses his face, beckoning his eyes to meet hers. "Daeron, My Beloved. You are safe". She whispered to him gently, one hand on his chest which seemed to heave beneath her touch, the other, lightly stroking his face and hair, trying to calm him. "look about you? there is only you and me here, my Dear One." She held to him, letting her aura wash over him like a wave. Hoping it helped and would calm him some. "Edrahil Perèdhil has found the guilty ones, they are being punished as we speak as well as many others. Rest now my heart, for you are safe and I watch over you." Leaning up to kiss his forehead softly, she watched him, hoping he would be alright soon.

A thrashing need to be free of constraint sent him leaping from the bed. He ran to the window and stared down at the bailey below. Playing out before his stunned gaze was the scenario he'd spent long imprisoned years yearning to see. The captain who'd sent him into false judgment was standing in shackles surrounded by guards with a sword at his throat, Edrahil in front of him - a look of malevolence etching his countenance. Relief flooded his senses as tears of joy rained down his cheeks. It was over! No more did the noose lay in wait for his execution. Truth had been seen to glorious exposure. He turned and leaned his head to the wall, a smile gracing the beauty of his redemption. "You did this?" he queried as he met Sasha's eyes.

Nodding as she watched him, her own smile soft upon her lips, she sat on the bed from whence he moved and held out her hands to him, beckoning him to come to her "Of course I did. Edrahil helped as well, I would never ever leave you down in that dungeon not a moment longer then need. I didn't leave you for a moment, kept you safe, as you have done for me." She was not used to professing such feelings, but they seem to come pouring out of her. She was so glad he was awake and not going to be killed that they just bubbled out of her unbidden, and for once, she found that she meant the words she said, and let them flow freely off of her tongue. "I love you Daeron, there is nothing that I would not do for you."

He crossed the room and knelt to her bidding. Taking her hands into his own he lowered his head. "I love you, too," he whispered with grateful sincerity. "When the elf Lord ordered me back to imprisonment I was most certain it meant my death. How the two of you were able to achieve this together after its seeming impossible these many long years is bewilderment, but something for which I shall forever appreciate." It felt strange as he stay on his knees before her to have had a woman stand 'his' guarding benefactor. He had always been the strong one, the leader, the commander upon whom all responsibility lay. Now things were reversed and while he remained Sasha's protector, he had yielded much to the collar he wore. "There is nothing that 'I' would not do for 'you'." He lay his head on her thigh hopeful that she understood his conviction.

She took his hands when he knelt before her, heard his words, strong with his conviction and gently ran her fingers through his hair when he laid upon her lap. Her smile as warm as the fading summer sun as she held him in her arms. "I would never have let them take you from me Daeron, never." Her words were soft yet strong and she hoped he heard the promise in them. "You are my Life now, without you, I would fade unto the darkest depths." Never had she uttered such to another before, never having meant the words she spoke before. It was so new to her still, yet she did not balk and run from the feelings that surrounded her heart, that flowed inside her. True, they could be scary, these feelings, but with him, she knew she was safe. He would not lead her to crash against the rocks of lifes stormy sea, of that she was certain. "Come, Edrahil has helped me find my path, as it were, while you were...away. We must go to Kvenland." She was curious, as to what her business might be there, but her mother HAD said her father had been a dwarf Lord and that seemed the only logical place to start. "But first..." She bade him stand as she too, stood and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and squeezed for all her small body was worth. She hugged him till her arms hurt, for she was so relieved that he was safe, here with her, as she smiled up at him. "You know..." Her words turning playful. "I DO have use of this room, privately, for another night..." She left it open to him, let him decide. they had a long way to go and who knew when they would get to be alone again.

She'd captured his heart the first moment he'd seen her despite his wrath at having been stopped. Now she owned him in ways far more deeply, more meaningful and there was nothing more in his life he cared to know beyond this woman's love and the forbidden pleasures of her dominion. She'd brought him to freedom even while she enslaved him, seen his name cleared to be hers alone. He wrapped his arms about her waist instantly lost in his total surrender. "I am yours, Sasha, always, to do with as it please you when and wherever your passion desires."

"Then join me my Dear One, and let us lose ourselves in a few precious moments together." She took his hand and bid him towards the bed, upon shoving him playfully upon it, straddling his waist and kissing him deeply.

He enjoyed her kiss immensely, feeling his heart join more to hers then more way then one. Surely this female would be the death of him, and oh what a Death that would be! Delightful, sweet Death, with her soft and warm in his arms forever! He laughed softly at the look she gave him, sitting up a bit and reaching out to pluck a single rose from the nightstand where it sat in a jar of water. With a loving, playful grin he offered it to her, tilting her head gently upwards to gaze into her most breathtaking eyes. "A rose for you my Darling. For it can never match your sweetness, nor your loveliness in my eyes. You are my life Sasha, and I would gladly lay it down for you, protect you and love you forever, with all mine heart."

her smile brighter then it had ever been, she took the rose carefully from his hands and bent down to grace him with a soft kiss upon the back of his head. "Thank you my love..."

He raised his head after she'd taken the rose, his smile molten midnight, unspoken lust.

She saw the look in his eyes and kissed him again deeply. distracting him with her kiss, he did not know she was restraining him till he felt the cold steel go about his wrists, nor hear the click of the lock till it was too late. Giggling, she slid off him, going to look for her small scarf in her possessions, before returning to him.

He kissed her back, hungrily. Pleasure crested toward boundless heights as she plied her tongue past his lips and played it forcefully to the back of his throat. He writhed beneath her ardent seduction, his manhood throbbing with sudden requisite. Realization of the restraints into which she'd placed him did not take hold until her light laughter penetrated their separation and movement became impossibility. A crease etched his brow as he watched her take leave, wondering what she had in plan.

Turning back to gaze at him playfully she smiled and giggled again. "Ohhhh, poor Daeron. He finds himself caught, yet again." Fiddling in the chest of drawers off to his right as she talked. "but this time, he has an even worse of a Mistress then even the guards in Alfheim." She comes back beside him and lifts a silk cloth, playfully dragging it against his skin, letting it tingle and tickle until she tied it about his eyes, blinding him. "Can't have you see...it spoils the fun." She noticed him clench his fists when she took his sight but he did not clench his jaw so she knew he was 'safe' still. "we would need a word, in case you really wanted me to stop." Her voice filled with Mirth. "Saying No simply won't do...what should that word be, my love?" She trails tiny, light kisses down his neck as she speaks, down lower still upon his chest, inhaling his fragrance with infinite delight!

"Caught again, yes. This time, however, captivity binds me to affection rather than anguish." He watched as she left his side, quickly returning to tease him with silk. It was enchanting to be the focal point of such raw, relentless eroticism. Since he'd given himself to her she had become someone different - warm, sensual, playful while at the same time increasingly dominant, possessive. She was beauty beyond description ... Panic took hold as his sight was taken. Every sinew tensed, his pulse pounded at his temples. It was a warrior's reaction to the sudden inability to see his enemy's advance. He pulled at the chains, his wrists twisting within their iron confinement. Then her voice filled his senses and he began to relax. This was not some antagonist bent on brutality, but Sasha - the woman who owned his heart. Her kisses sent paroxysms of pleasure coursing through him. "I have no need of 'safe' words for I trust you completely, but as you desire one let it then be your name."

"My name? Are you sure that is a good word to use?" She teases as she rummages about in the drawer again, coming to sit beside him with a small whip and a feather on a stick in her hands. "You could but whisper my name in pleasure and I would stop." She giggles softly as she scoots closer, running her nails lightly down his chest and sides, enjoying watching as goosebumps raise against his skin. "Perchance something odd...I will know it if you say it." She picks up the small whip, much like a riding crop for a horse and trails the leather whip end down to his stomach before giving him a light tap right in the middle of his chest, and then trailing the feather light as a butterflies kiss against the same spot. She does this repeatedly, starting with his nipples first, and working her way down to his naval, alternating between whip and feather. Pausing so he never knows what is coming next. "So handsome my strong protector is..." She whispers softly to him. "and so helpless now that he is within my grasp."

He returned her query with a smile of secretive cognizance. "I am a soldier with retention of years of trained discipline. Allow me this test to keep your name from my lips at cost of your hands' instant surcease." Her touch on his hot flesh was enough to unravel his senses. The shudder that gripped him, the goosebumps that beaded his skin, were virulent warnings of mounting fervor. Pleasure and pain, like fire and ice - both searing in their alteration of differing luxury - separate and joining, bringing him toward a euphoric precipice.

She smiled and nodded, forgetting he could not see her in response to his answer. "Very well then my Dear One, let us try!" She reached over and picked up the candle off the dresser near her and tipping it, ever so slightly, poured the hot wax onto his goose bumped skin before lightly hitting him on his inner thighs with the whip. Drip, Drip, Drip, the wax made a pretty white path down his abdomen, and legs, so close to his groin that she giggled each time he stiffened as the wax dripped closer.

A rush of astonishment gripped him as the drops of hot wax fell to his flesh, the candle flame close enough to be felt. He panted beneath the unanticipated wonder at how such a thing could summon forth the intensity of sensations welling within him. He squirmed in seeming need for escape, but in truth taking leave of the agony was the last thing he wished for. "I am a crystal shattering to you will." His words met the whip's strike even as he raised his hips to greet its unyielding sting. His manhood pulsed with demanding lust. He wanted, needed to be inside her!

She noticed how it affected him and she smiled in delight. Never before had she so affected another human being, let alone someone she loved. "Do you want more...Dear One?" She giggles softly as she outlines his groin in candle wax. "or do you want something else..." She says playfully.

Soft wails escaped him as his loins were ensconced by molten torridity that quickly took form as coalesced cover. Small trails of sweat ran from his temples, his muscled frame trembling with wanton desire. "I want whatever it is that you do," he conceded .

She set aside the toys for the moment and decided on direct brutality. Knowing he was overly sensitive now, she trailed her finger from the start of his cock to the head, slowly moving it against his soft skin. She played with the flexible skin of it, loving it as it jumped at her every caress before taking him fully into her hand and with agonizing slowness, stroked his pride, reveling in the sounds that left his lips, the way he arched into her hands. she loved it!

The chains of his passion were being unleashed. Soon there could be no holding him back. It was magnificent physical proof of his need for her. His chest squeezed with longing. He wanted this, wanted desperately. She was making him feel things he'd never felt before, bringing him to life for the very first time. Her hand was a velvet glove over his steel. He groaned loudly, instinctively thrusting himself into her grasp. His face drew clenched as he throbbed to her touch.

Having worked him up just enough, but not enough to cum, she released him and slid off the bed. Keeping her footsteps silent, she let him think he was alone, in his predicament, for but a few moments, before returning to his side and gently tapping something against his lips. "Open my love...do not fight me on this." She rather liked it when they resisted, and wondered if he would ever 'humor' her and do so. she grew warm just thinking about it. she tilted her head and lightly tapped his lips again. "Open..."

Her release brought him more than had her whip, for she'd brought him close to orgasmic rapture only to leave him alone at its edge. Open? He shook his head in silent refusal. For what? It was one thing to kneel to her bidding, but to be fed ... something unknown ... like an animal? No.

"Do so Daeron, or I trust you will not like how I make you!" Her tone was stern but he could hear the pleasure in it. How she trembled as she sat so close to him. If he inhaled deeply, he could smell how he so affected her, what THIS was doing to her as well. She lightly tapped again his lips, this time with a bit more force, she would not be refused, and she had her ways of getting what she wanted.

He shook his head, tightening his lips as he clenched his jaw, then turned away from her.

Hooking his chin with her fingers none to gently, she then clamped her hand upon his nose and blocked off his air. He would have to open his mouth to breath at some point and when he did, it would not be pleasurable, as to what she had intended for him. "Really? must you always do things the hard way?" She laughed softly at him and his situation. He was chained to her bed, his sight taken and he still fought her, though playfully, like he had a choice. She admitted she liked this playful resisting side, but in the end, she would have her way.

He strained against her hand, trying with urgent desperation to free himself but to no avail. His lungs soon demanding that he inhale, he allowed them their need and gasped for a breath.

She giggled as he fought her, such a strong warrior, reduced to his Mistress demands and being punished for them when he refused to listen! When he opened his mouth to gasp, she moved fast and shoved what she had in her hands, in his mouth! A ball gag, big enough so that he could not break it with his bite, but small enough he could still breath around it. She moved his hair out of the way and locked it behind his head and then sat back and watched as he mulled over the new aspect to his current situation. He was beautiful...naked, chained, blind and now silent, she could do whatever she wished to him and he could not stop her nor beg her to stop. With the gag she had taken from him his only means of saying her name, telling her no. She giggled as he flexed his muscles, she liked to watch them struggle a bit, more of a voyeur at times then anything. The way his muscles rippled and bunched under his skin made her shiver. such power in those arms and legs, yet he let her tie them down and held him captive in more ways then one. let him simmer a moment and wonder what was coming next

Biting down hard on the gag in his mouth, he fought like a fallen angel struggling to find his way out of hell. He pulled against the shackles, shook his head in savage protest of the blindfold and forced silence. The bed creaked beneath his combat, threatening to break. Then in the midst of his frenzy he realized the futility and went suddenly limp. She had him at her mercy and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that.

She giggled at his futile struggles, raked her clawed nails down his flesh as he did so, leaving tiny red trails peeking out against his dark tanned skin. He would bear marks of her affection, oh yes, but later. For now, she had something more interesting planned! She had gagged him for a reason, for when he realized where she planned to go next, surly he would scream and would have begged her not to...she would not have listened either. Yet his mumbled moanings and yelps were more delightful then the actual scream itself. She slipped off the bed and went and got a big fluffy pillow. With it, she propped it under his ass and tied his legs down, bending his feet back to his calves and tying them together, as well with soft rope, knees slightly bent before getting him better situated. "Now, don't move...this may sting at first." She said as she lubed a strange looking device that he could not see. It was made of metal so it would be cold, and had a small ball on the end of it, with a tiny hook, that when inserted, tickled and teased a males prostate enough to make him rock hard and moan like a wanton whore but not enough to cum. She smiled evilly up at him as she positioned the toy to his opening and let him feel just where she was going with it.

-No. Sasha! Stop. - His protest projected as but muffled moans from behind the orbed barrier blocking its passage. His legs now bent and also bound, she'd made him into her complete captive. He could not see, could not move, nor could he speak the 'safe' word she had given him access to. Never could he have imagined the depths to which she'd alluded when earlier telling him that as her sworn slave he had empowered her toward treatment worse than Alfheim's sentries. Her will was potent and her palate exotic. He was unused to such degradation yet it was just the release he now found himself craving. Command, control, had led him only into disaster. Were he to return home he would be crowned sovereign and all of the power would plague him once more. This was his paradise, Sasha his shelter from the raging storm of an unwished for reign. There had been a time when all he desired was to sit his realm's throne. Since then much had changed, life's lessons learned. Something cold and metallic placed at his rear entry stole him swiftly from his musing. Instinct told him to pull from its probing, but the bindings as well as his vow of obedience held him immobile. Tensing, he prepared for the penetration that would be the first of its kind he'd ever experienced.

She heard his muffled cries and smirked to herself. She knew he was trying to tell her NO, to say her name but she pretended not to hear or notice. She had lubed up the metal toy very well so it would not hurt as much as she pressed into him and nodded when she had everything just right. "Now, hold still...the pain won't last long, and soon, you will float away on a cloud of pleasure more pleasurable then you have ever imagined." She was gentle and yet persistent as she began pushing the toy into him. She pushed a bit, waited till he got used to it, and pushed again. Each time she pushed, she nearly came as he cried out, muffled as it was. "I told you, hold still!" Her voice sharp. "almost there..." She gave one good shove and the end with the tiny hook found his prostate and she smiled at him as instead of moans of pain, they turned to ones of absolute pleasure. Even more so when she began to pull it out just a fraction and then push it back in. creating a friction that would drive any male insane.

The pain was intensity beyond description. His agonized cries filled the air even as the gag gave them toward muffled silence. He writhed within the chains, the metal pressing into his flesh, roughly abrading it. The more she advanced the hard instrument, the louder his screams became until the last thrust found its berth whereupon pain became pleasure with supreme magnitude. It seemed as though his entire essence had been sent to a heaven of indescribable bliss. His erection returned to throbbing fullness, a sweet dew of moisture adorning its tip.

She watched as he went from pain to pleasure and shivered in delight. the transition was incredible and it made her all warm inside. She watched him, hearing his moans of pleasure and giggled softly. "Yessssss...feel good doesn't it Daeron?" She whispers seductively to him as she double the torture and slips a small yet tight fitting cock ring that vibrates and warms, over his cock, nestles it at the base and let it tease him as well. Still pulling and pushing into him and turning the toy slightly to tickle the prostate in a way that makes him jump and twitch! She loves it! Never thought she would have full control of someone before, nor that she could make them do such things, but it was somehow fulfilling! "Let me know how much you like it my dear one...I want to hear you." She giggles again darkly as she knows full well that he can not speak, much less tell her his feelings or tell her to stop!

What was she doing, what the encircling restriction at the base of his shaft that radiated warmth and sent pulsing vibrations coursing its length? There could be no greater torture than the chasm of rapture into which she had cast him. His sinews tightened, trembled with heretofore unknown ecstasy as she pursued her erotic torment. Intoxicated, he pressed his hips back against her hand even as he thrust them forward to meet the demand of the ring as it coaxed him toward climax.

Pleasure was etched on his face, she reveled in it and felt pleasure herself. she teased and tormented him, bringing herself untold pleasure as well. She loved his sounds, the way he arched into her hand and into the toy, a light sweat glistened onto his body giving him a fine sheen under the lights of the candles that littered the room. She purred at him softly as she leaned on the toy that made him jump slightly. using her free hand, she began to stroke him, knowing that the toy inside him does not let him cum, not as long as she teases him.

He tried to form words, but they curled around the gag, coming out as strained groans of defeated attempt. He was throbbing, beating beneath her stroking touch. He felt the approaching climax yet found himself incapable of its release. Drenched in the sweat of his body's convulsive response to her ravishment, he was out of his mind. Consumed by hot promise, he ground his hips rhythmically forward and back with increasing savagery, increasing need, seeking the apogee which strangely eluded him.

Never had she seen a person driven to such distraction. Never had she felt the pleasure of such an experience! She felt her insides quiver at his denial, him begging her that was muffled by the gag in his mouth, gracefully stretching his curved jaw just a bit to make it hurt but not to terribly bad. His hair, hanging over his chest, covering half of his face gave him the look of a fallen angel. His chest heaving as he was denied the utmost pleasure that he so desired! she released his shaft and trailed her hand down his chest, leaning over to lick from the bottom of his throat, down to his naval. her warm tongue sending sensations through his body that only added to his torment. Looking up at him, she could clearly see his need, smell it in the pheromone ridden sweat that soaked his body lightly, making his raven hair cling to his face as a mask. She had waited till the time was right, till he was almost begging for release when...she stopped! Removing the cock ring and the toy from him, everything went silent...as his body begged for her touch, craved it...right on the brink of sweet release only to have it taken from him so suddenly. how would he react to it? Would he struggle to get free to find her, would he cry and moan till she gave in? Would he gasp for air till he realized no pleasure was forthcoming as she stayed silent? The many thoughts made her wet, just watching him.

He sucked in his breath as the pleasure was stolen. Overcome by the robbery, he went rigid and still. By the gods this was more than he had will for. She was breaking him, binding him closer to her submission. What to do now? What reaction was it she longed to see from him? How should he respond in this forced predicament? Shaking his head in violent protest, he was uncertain what action to take. He needed her, wanted her, longed to feel her walls clench around him, but he knew of no way to ask for such satiation. The answer he found was in total yielding. He lowered his chin to his chest and waited.

She let him steam a bit, let him work himself up in waiting till he couldn't anymore. She saw his fingers curl into a fist and knew he was so close to exploding with anger and frustration that it made her HOT! But, she was a master of timing and just as he was at his frustrated peak, did she return to his side and straddled him! Only then, did he realize that she was fully naked as she slowly slipped herself onto him, letting him fill her slowly as she moaned softly at the pleasure of him. He was so turned on that it nearly hurt to take him, but that was the pleasure of it. Blinded, gagged and chained, she rode him slowly. He wanted her, he got her, but not in the way he wanted. Instead of release, she built him back up, even more so as she kissed and nipped at his ears, his neck and shoulders as her hips arched into his, her hands trailing his rock hard body as she moaned softly.

He felt her close over him hot, wet, claiming her ownership. Delirium wreaked havoc with his senses. It was fire and ice all over again - immeasurable ecstasy bound by the agony of chained restriction. He rose up to meet her taunting rhythm, the pain of his need so intense that he shuddered fiercely, repeatedly, within the oppression. He filled her, thrusting deeply, seeking to penetrate the depths of her passion while desperate to reach his own beckoning zenith.

"Aww aww...no Daeron!" She giggled and stopped moving when he sought to take control, thrusting harder into her then she wished. "You want release, you do it MY way." She kissed his cheek and then his lips through the gag and giggles softly as she begins the slow, agonizing dance again. Her hips wave and undulate over him. she was so wet as her muscles contracted around his shaft, milking him maddeningly. She loved his groans of lust as she denied him still. He would cum, but in HER time. "Oh Dear...you are so hot...I love what you do to me. The things you make me feel." She bite her lip as she moaned softly. "You want to cum? hmmmm? Do you? I know you do...my god like Man, my loving protector...prove it to me, that you wish to cum, and I might let you."

He threw his head back to the pillow, a deep sigh of exasperation wracking his frame. Rivers of perspiration bathed his frustration. What proof did she require of him now? How was he to make her see beyond that which was already quite plainly evident? His muscles bulged as he closed his hands into fists and pulled at the chains with force that he knew was but useless effort. If he were free or at least able to speak . . . A husky growl rose in his throat and made its way over the silencing gag as he slowed his movements in tandem with hers.

"good boy...good boy..." She whispers softly into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobes as he slows his pace to match hers though she can tell it takes all his will and strength to do so. "Ohhh yes, Daeron...yes!" She throws back her head as she hangs onto his shoulders, deepening the thrusts but not picking up the pace. building up inside herself before she lets him experience his ultimate release. "God...sooooo good baby! Yes...ohhhh...I love you so!"

He could feel the frantic beat of her heart against his and hear the quickening of her breath in his ear. He would have given everything at that moment to touch her, to slide his hand over her body, cup her breasts, feel the flames he knew he would find there, the raging fire which he had ignited. Every muscle in his body suddenly clenched. He let out a deep cry, finally releasing his pleasure in deep pulsing streams.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as he came inside her. Her eyes went wolf yellow in her anger. She had NOT said he could CUM! How dare he! Instinct took over and she slide off him so fast, her insides squeezing him that it nearly made him cum again. Yanking the blindfold off none to gently, she glared at him, allowing him to see as well as sense her anger.

"How dare you!" Her words dripped venom, almost enough to make him flinch. "WHO said you could CUM! Did you even ask!" The fact that he was gagged made no difference to her, he had not even tried to beg her for his release. "You don't do SHIT without my say so! Do you understand!" Her anger great as she shamed him, degraded him, made him fully understand what being 'Owned' meant. "You don't talk, you don't act, you don't draw your sword...heck, you don't go tot he bathroom without my say so!" She picks up a bigger whip and lays into him, not holding back this time. her blows leaving marks upon his skin as she beats him. He wanted to be her slave, he wanted her to own him, well that was just what she would do! She would show him what it meant to be a slave, even when being intimate. "Don't you EVER do that again! You want to cum, you wait till I DO FIRST and then ONLY after you ask me!" She throws the whip across the room and unlocks him, motioning him to another room joined to this one. "GO!" Leaving him gagged, she shoved him none to gently to the other room, where web like of rope was strewn across the room. "didn't want to HAVE to use this but you forced me to!" She ties him up tightly, tight enough to hurt should he move wrong. "You will stay here, for the night and think about what you have done! Silent and alone!" She flicks off the light switch and makes like she left the room by slamming the door, when in reality, she slips into a chair behind him. she knew he hated the dark when he was restricted, never would she leave him alone like that. Still, the sight of him naked, covered in sweat and cum and hanging there made her warm inside again. Maybe they could go again, IF he was good this time and if he had learned his place.

Her wrath came upon him so fast he barely had time to react, let alone comprehend it. 'Ask you to come? To draw my sword? To take a piss?' The words tumbled through his mind with lightning velocity. He stared at her in total shock, unable to give voice to the questions that plagued him. 'Why must I seek permission to ...' A sharp pain seared across his back, bringing quick end to his silent queries. Then another and yet another as she wrought her rage severely upon him. The pain nearly brought him to his knees before he found himself shoved into a room strung with webbing. Turning, he faced her with an angry glare. 'How the hell can I ask you when I cannot speak?' Again his words passed no farther than his ability to send them through his muted gaze. Exhausted and hurting as much physically as emotionally, he offered no refusal while she bound him with ropes and tightly affixed them to the fibrous frame. Even the slightest attempt at movement brought him further agony. There was suddenly darkness and he was alone, the sound of his racing heart and the breathlessness of his humiliation his sole companions. He was no longer his own person. Not even his bodily functions were his to control. He understood now and would forever obey.

She smirks to herself as she walks away, leaving him tied up for the night, yet though he thinks she is gone, she sits just behind him in a comfy chair, never could she leave her Warrior alone, in the dark.

Time passed slowly, as she sat and watched him. Had she reacted to harshly? No, he had need to learn this lesson sooner rather then later. He had to understand just what he swore to. She would take no less than what she was promised, and he had promised her everything! sighing softly, she stood and went to flick on the rooms light after a few hours in the dark, noticing how he grimaced at it suddenly being so bright. When her eyes met his she almost wavered in her anger. He looked so sad, so...defeated. She did not want to break his soul completely! Going to him, she slowly reached behind him, hating it when he flinched slightly as if she would strike him, and unlatched the gag, pulling it gently as she could from his mouth, his muscles having grown used to having it there. caressing his face, she watched him, she would not say she was sorry, even if her heart bade her do so. He had to learn her terms, the ones he swore to. slowly untying him, she pulled him into a hug, unmindful of the sweat and other things he was covered with as she squeezed him. "I love you Daeron..." She whispered to him, gently, softly. "but you must learn what it is you swore to. I would never hurt you on purpose...I love you to much!" That was as close to an apology he would get from her about this. he was bound to HER will and he best learn it fast. "come...lets get you cleaned up." Taking his hand in hers, she led him out of that room and towards the bathroom, where a nice hot bubble bath waited for him. She was not a heartless Mistress nor person, though through the years of her life, many people had tried to make her so.

He wanted to keep his eyes closed but knew that the sudden illumination meant that she was there and required his attention. The light was so painful as it penetrated his gaze. Compared to the agony owning him body and soul at that moment, it was merely a slight addition. He was certain she'd been about to strike him when she lifted her hand toward his face, finding welcome comfort when the motion instead brought him relief from the gag he'd grown quickly to hate. It's removal brought unexpected discomfort as his facial muscles were allowed to return to their normal position. His heart quickened once more while he watched her begin to untie the ropes, her fingers moving nimbly within the intricately knotted binding. Her beauty sent desire racing through him again, his body reacting as though she were the drug of his soul's addiction. He was no longer the man he had been when her arrow had brought him into her life. Daeron had died tonight. In his place there now breathed the warrior slave to whom Sasha had given a new life. Collapsing into the support of her embrace, he walked beside her toward the bath.

She sensed change within him and wondered of it. She hoped she had not broken him fully, for when someone lost all their spirit they were but an empty shell, a 'yes man' and those she detested and felt sorry for. She had seen them, those sad sorry wretches and she had no intention of losing her strong warrior to that fate. She helped him to the bath and bade him enter it. the water warm and filled with bath oils that would soothe his aches and help heal his wounds. She kneeled behind him as he settled and reached for the pitcher that sat on the edge of the tubs rim, filling it to the top before badeing him to tilt his head back and protecting his eyes, poured it slowly over his head, wetting his hair. Three times she did this, for his silky locks were thick and she wanted to make sure she got it all before taking up a bottle of shampoo and began kneading it into his scalp tenderly. she took her time, being gentle as she threaded her fingers through his dark raven locks, humming softly to herself, wanting him to relax. She did not have to be all cruel. Sometimes she could be quite nice, her hands soft. rinsing her hands, she again filled up the pitcher with water, and again protecting his eyes, rinsed the suds from his hair. smiling faintly she then began to lather up a rag with sweet smelling scents and began to slowly wash his body, starting with his face and working her way down slowly, making sure that she got everywhere.

He lowered himself into the tub, the warm crystalline liquid welcome relief to his punished physique. Sweet scents assailed his nostrils as he once more closed his eyes and gave himself fully into her care - obeying her words, her touch, content to be in the pleasure of her presence whether she meant to be kind or cruel. It no longer mattered as long as he was permitted her presence and the honor of standing as her protector. She was the heart that beat in his chest, life's vital fluid that flowed through his veins, his reason to take breath into his lungs, the goddess that brought his loins to their heat. Leaning his head back to her hands, that heated ecstasy pulsed yet again as she shampooed his hair and afterward with even more yearning when her hands found their way over his flesh.

She washed him thoroughly, making sure not a bit was left untouched. she bade him stand so that she could wash his lower region as well, smirking playfully up at him as she cleansed his groin and down his legs. she teased him, watching as he trembled slightly from her caresses and then had him sit back into the water to rise as she laid her arms over the rim of the tub and propped herself up, close to him, watching. "So beautiful..." She whispered to him softly. "So strong...So Fierce..." Lifting a hand she lightly trailed his cheek and jaw with it, marveling in him and his strength. "And So Mine..." She let it hang in the air a moment before she leaned over and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you Dearon...more then you will ever know."

He stood as she bid him. The hard planes of his abdomen tapered into lean muscles that rippled down to his thighs, creating a vee of taut ridges that commanded attention to the raw masculinity which hung heavily between his legs. It was thick and long and raising itself longingly in response to the temptation of her teasing touch. He stared at her transfixed, his expression strained with desire he dared give no voice to nor foster toward action. He felt himself pure contradiction - hard, yet sensitive, strong yet weak and yielding to her charge. He was relaxed and stimulated at once. "May I ... speak?" His voice quaked as it left his lips, uncertainty of privilege giving him pause.

"You may." She said softly as she sat back, crossing her legs and locking her hands behind her knees, staring up at him. Curious as to what he wanted to say to her. Her eyes danced with love and affection for him and she hoped he knew just how much her love for him went.

He sighed heavily, need cresting over him in consuming waves. Given permission he found himself grasping for words that would adequately meet what he wished to say. "I . . . " He lowered his head unable to continue to hold her gaze as humility took command, punishing him further with its demand. "This is . . . you were serious, that I must ask before I am able to . . . " This was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. It made him feel so vulnerable, forcing him to passivity he'd never thought to consider possible. " . . . relieve myself? Everything I wish to do must first be requested and met with your approval?"

She nodded, her eyes alight with a hidden passion that she had not yet given voice to. Owning someone so completely, overpowered her senses and made her inside tingle with delight. Her eyes, trying to catch his, as she searched for what he was trying to ask. "Until I am sure that you will do whatever I ask without fighting me, unless i ask for you to do so, yes, you must ask me for everything." Her words were soft and she knew that it would take long, 'breaking' him to her will. he would not need to ask her for everything for to long, of that she was sure.

He nodded in acquiescent affirmation, slowly returning his gaze to hers. "Sasha, I love you in ways beyond those which any man might love a woman." His words lingered between them as he sat motionless, mesmerized by her allure, entranced by the power she exuded over him. "Such abasement is new to me, yet not seen as aversion. That I am unused to it does not mean that I do not welcome the harsh encompass of its embrace." A soft blush rose to his cheeks as he proceeded with his confession. "In truth the indignity sets me more so aflame. It is adjunct to pleasures already blazing even as it sends me spiraling to depths of humiliation heretofore unimagined. You are the fire that rages within me and this new ... requirement ... the pinnacle of its radiant luminescence. Why I do not know therefore can't explain, but I will learn its obedience at all cost to dignity." His breath caught in his throat, a shiver of passion shooting through him. He suddenly wondered what his father would think at seeing him like this - his son, his shining hope for the future rule of his realm - skin marred by a lash and neck collared by a Mistress. Things might have been different had he cared enough to find a way to free him, but that never happened and the champion knight who was heir to his throne was now a sworn slave to the woman he loved.

She was touched by his words. She was left speechless in the wake of them, the depth of them. She was just beginning to learn what the words meant, and what the feelings that went with them meant. He was teaching her, more every day. She stood and hugged him close, careful not to drown him in the tub, kissing him softly, wanting to tell him all that was in her heart yet she was unsure of the words to use so she kissed him, hoping her passion, her desires for him echoed in the kiss.

He would pleasure her in every way possible, meet her every demand, beg for every word that fell from his lips and every move to action he were to make. This was the vow he had taken and was now, more than ever, determined to keep. It was all and the ONLY thing he would now live for. Daring no attempt to touch, to embrace her for not having gained her permission to do so, he deepened the kiss with urgent enthusiasm, receiving her silently whispered 'I love you'. She did not have to speak the word for him to sense it - not anymore.

She pulled back enough to smirk softly at him, her eyes dancing and alive as she whispered softly against his skin. "You do not have to ask to touch or hold me..not now...not tonight." She nuzzles, gently biting the tips of his pointed ears, pulling him closer to her. "but first...you might want to get out of the tub, least we both drown." Her laughter was like small pearls as they fell forth from her lips. Tonight she was his and only his mate, nothing more. Come daylight, the terms of Mistress and Slave would be again set.

His laughter spilled around her - husky, erotic, purely Daeron the warrior. Rising from the tub, water cascading off his frame, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed where, without thought to the constrains of his enslavement, he brought her to ecstasy once again.

The night was over fast, way too fast for her liking and with the dawn came the nagging feeling that they should be on their way. They had stayed too long in the company of Elves, though Alfheim was beautiful. She leaned up and gently nudged Daeron, who was softly snoring in her ear. "Wake up Dearon. we have to get going. Kvenland awaits!" She sits up and slips out of bed, getting dressed. "come get dressed, we have to go soon."

He opened his eyes to the sight of enchantment standing at his bedside. A smile graced the chiseled perfection of his features as he made brief eye contact, then quickly lowered away his gaze like a school boy who dared not look upon his teacher for fear of her reprimanding reprisal. Sitting up, he swung his legs to the floor and crossed the room to retrieve his armor. He'd heard of Kvenland before the first time she'd mentioned their going there, but had no notion of its location nor the reason she wished to go there. Remembrance of the night she'd suffered such pain that he was unable to bring to comfort hastened his donning the heavy leather protection. Fastening the buckle of his swordbelt, he curtained the security of his sword before turning his attention back to his Mistress. Eyes still downcast, he silently awaited her further instruction.

She watched as he dressed, smirking as he lowered his gaze as he did so. She had finally dressed and was looking for her boots, unable to find them. "Daeron...? where are my boots? Help me find them." Those boots were almost as old as herself, given to her by a friend a long time ago who was no longer with her. She was frustrated as a search of both rooms turned up no boots. They needed to be going and she felt the pull to travel! He could tell she was rankled and knew her temper was soon to flare if she did not find those blasted boots! "Where are they! I can't go barefoot!"

"I do not know, Sa..." He quickly brought himself to silence, tensing upon the realization that he had not been given permission to speak but rather ordered to look for the missing boots. Raking a hand through his hair he began the search. Going from room to room he sought through every nook and cranny, corner to corner yet was unable to locate them. Knowing she would be fast to fury, he feared to return where she stood waiting lest she release her rage once more upon him. He stood outside the door, his breath coming fast trying to decide how he should approach her with his hands empty of her expectation.

She was given to bouts of temper, something he was beginning to learn. When she was near her exploding point, she found her boots, tucked up under the bedframe, hidden in the dark corner. "I found them!" She called out, feeling silly that she had gotten so upset over something as trivial as her boots. When she saw the way he looked at her, she could tell he had been frightened to go to her empty handed and she felt bad. She had wanted him to know that her will was key but she did not want him to fear her, even with her bouts of temper. Going over to him, she leaned up and kissed him softly before pulling back and caressing his face. "Do not ever be afraid of me Daeron, you know that I would never hurt you." She nuzzled him and then turned and headed towards the door, grabbing her cloack as she went. "Come on, we have to go say goodbye to Edrahil and be on our way." All the things she had brought with her was packed into a bag, which she carried as she left the rooms, Daeron following.

A soft smile graced his gaze as she leaned in her endearment. Perhaps one day soon he would be able to show her how the fear was not of the kind she imagined and the knowledge that yes she 'would' indeed hurt him was fuel to the fiery arousal she flamed. He nodded in response, glad to see her satisfied in the boots' finding. Reaching out his hand, he laid it upon the satchel she carried, offering to bear the burden for her as they made their way outside.

Chuckling softly, she let him take the bag from her with a soft smile. "No opening it though, no peeking." She teased as they headed out of their rooms to say their goodbyes to Edrahil and his people. It was harder than she imagined it would be. she had always lived in a world where there was no feelings, no real sounds or even colors. It was amazing how much she had learned in just the few months, about herself as well as others. It was hard to say goodbye to the elves, thanking them for their kindness. Edrahil was even nice enough to grace them with gifts, which he said would help them on their way. To Sasha, he gifted a small glass orb. He said it was a Seer Orb and would help them should they lose their way. It would show them images of where they must go. Elves, always speaking in riddles. He also gave her a new set of throwing daggers, to which her eyes lit up! She thanked him profusely, touched. Turning to Daeron, he handed him a new sword of elvish make. It would never dull nor break in the hands of the bearer it was made for. He also gave him a new tunic that matched his eyes, a gift as much for Sasha as it was for him, for she had commented repeatedly that she loved the color of her mates eyes. Bowing low, and placing a kiss upon Sasha's brow, for safety, he departed, leaving them to take their leave. She smiled at Daeron and nodded, as they turned and walked towards the gates of Alfheim, on their way to Kvenland.

Daeron felt initially ill at ease to be back in Edrahil's presence. Yes, the elf Lord had helped him as none had, not even his own father, but it hadn't been until after ten years of imprisonment and torture had passed, until after he'd managed to escape. Now he was offering kindness and gifts of priceless worth. He wanted to trust, but something deep inside made him remain yet quite wary. Taking the sword into grasp, he lowered his head in submissive gratitude and smiled as he took the tunic into his other hand. The sooner they were away from Alfheim, the sooner he felt he would know true serenity. He'd run from this realm for a reason. While the true killer now sat in his place in the dungeon's there were others he knew who would seek him out now. Not that he feared them. Not in the least, but as long as Sasha was with him this placed her in harm's way and that was something he wished to avoid at all cost. Leaving Alfheim would bring her some measure of safety from such possibility. Returning her smile, he took place behind her and followed her out through the city's gates.

She wondered of his mood as they had said their goodbyes. there seemed to be something he was hiding from her, of that she was sure but she did not know what. She let it fade from her mind as they crossed Alfheim s borders. She had secrets herself that she still kept from him, about her upbringing and her job. She did not know how to broach that she was an assassin to him in conversation, did not want him to look at her with repugnance that she killed for a living as all elves revered life so she said nothing. They walked into the woods, heading towards Kvenland, wondering what would happen on their journey for they would have to cross the outskirts of Barzakh. she had heard tales that the woods there had turned dark and she had no wish to come across creatures with the likes that she had heard lived there now. It was a long day for them, she could travel fast as her legs were used to traveling. For it was in her job that she had to move fast at times. She kept her pace to match Daerons, and they stopped for the night long after the sun had set. Their first night away from Alfheim was a peaceful one.

He remained ever vigilant as they progressed. At times he walked beside her, at times behind, his hand ever resting on the hilt of his blade. Showers passed, along with the scudding clouds that bore them, but for much of the time the sky was bright. Sunlight would fling the stark shadows of leaves across the lush forest floor. Flocks of small bird flew by overhead. He wished for horses, as being mounted would make the trek easier and far less time consuming. And he wanted to talk. Wanted to know more about Sasha, although he respected her privacy as she had his. If she knew he was royalty, would she release him to the throne he wanted nothing more than to avoid? It was disclosure he did not want to give.

His aura danced and flowed around her as they walked. It was beginning to bother her. Why did he act so on alert in a place where they were safe, for now? What was he thinking? What was he hiding and did she really want to know? Unable to stand the silence, she bade him permission to speak. It would help pass the time and they could get to know each other better since the journey would be a long one.

"You wish me to speak? Of what?" he asked as he reached out a hand to press a low-lying branch from out of her way, watching as she ducked beneath it letting it go as he took up his place beside her once more. "Would you have me ask those things that I wonder about your life? Or perhaps tell you about mine own?"

"You can do either, start where you will my Love." She cast him a smile, though she was a little bit hesitant to tell him what she was exactly. How would he take it? she killed to live and had ENJOYED it. that is, until HE came along. how to tell him that he had changed her, for the good! that she no longer liked the deaths she had been ordered to do before he came? she was not sure he would understand so she hoped he started with himself.

His steps slowed their pace as he contemplated what this revealing between them might bring to pass. If he lost her because of his heritage . . . the prince who became a slave returned to a life he purely despised with a broken heart that could never be mended. His mouth was suddenly fiercely dry, his breathing harsh and shallow. "Very well then," he swallowed hard. "No holds barred. I shall begin about myself." Long moments of silence followed in the wake of his words, soon to be broken by apprehensive reluctance. "I am a bastard - left in the arms of a mother who died soon after my birth. My father sent for me just in time to save my life. At twelve I was sent to war as a squire and knighted upon the battlefield five years later. A year after that I was pressed to command. The war won in due time, I was on my way home when the murder for which I was blamed took place. I've not returned since." There. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. The tale had been told without having need for mention of his bloodline.

His tale was rather short for someone of his build and she knew he was holding something back for she had traveled the world over for her job and had seen the degrades of the poor and the high bloods of the rich. The way he moved, the way he talked, even the way he fought screamed something other than 'bastard'! She walked quickly till she stood in front of him, stopping him in his stride least he knock her over, staring up at him with her piercing green eyes. "I thought we agreed, to tell each other the truth." She moved faster than he could see and grabbed the small pouch at his waist that he always carried and was always so finicky about. She already knew, without seeing, what lay in that pouch, for she had guessed days ago, just what he was when she had lovingly called him her Lord. Backing up so he could not grab it back from her, she opened it and emptied the contents into her hand. A single ring, fell from the pouch and she picked it up and looked it over, her face growing dark before she looked up at him, eyes burning. "Your Royalty? Aren't you!" Her voice low, dark as her eyes that flashed in anger up at him. She was shocked and spooked, for it was a written law that NO Royal might be collared, bound to service least they forfeit their kingdom and the one who did collar them would be put to death! Growling she threw the pouch to the ground and strode over to him, grabbing him roughly by his collar and yanking his face down to hers! "What have you DONE!" She fussed between clenched teeth. "Do you KNOW what this means! You have killed me! How could you not tell me, HOW!" Shoving him away roughly, he all but fell as she began to pace, starting to fade back into that silent place she was before he had found her. He had betrayed her, she was frightened, didn't know what to do...what had he done...and why!?

Yet again Sasha had blocked his path - this time with intrusion upon his truths rather than an arrow - yet both were equally penetrating. He watched helplessly as she opened the pouch and spilled its contents into her hand. His father's ring - a large ruby surrounded by diamonds - rested against her palm with obvious exploitation. "How does a ring make me ANYTHING?! Am I what flows in my veins or what you see here before you?" The words fell from his lips like venom as she took hold of his collar and pulled him against her. "I am NO Royal, but stand here your slave. I was a prisoner who ran from his sentence." This was not happening. How could it be? He stumbled back as she shoved him. Pain, fear and rage overtaking his senses. If he had known he would never have asked, would never have taken the vow to her service. Killed her? Dear gods no! "What have I done? What have YOU done. It was YOU who stopped me! YOU who placed me in chains and awakened me to the true man who lives within me! YOU who demanded . . . no BEGGED . . . that I teach you how to love! YOU, Sasha! I have done nothing!"

His words sent the blood rushing through her body, she could hear it drumming in her ears, loudly! The world fell away into red as her eyes changed and her fangs grew long. For the first time since meeting him, she wanted to rip into him, to tear his throat out and silence his rantings. HE was the Royal, not her! HE knew the law and yet let her collar him anyway! Turning from him, quivering she tried to get control of herself before replying. "You KNOW the law Daeron! No ROYAL might be collared or placed into service, least the offender be put to death. A kingdom may not lose its heir or Sovereign." She quotes it back for him, verbatim. "Or did you momentarily forget that!" She turns on her heel and glares at him, but holding tightly to her rage, as funny as it seemed when she was most mad at him was when she had most control, for in truth, she had not wish to hurt him. "You came to MY land, learned of MY existence, would NOT leave when I bade you to do so...I had to save you, for I do not kill innocents!" She stopped, nearly giving herself away. In truth, she did not kill when she did not have to and hated it now that he had awakened something within her. She took a breath and started again. "YOU were the one who had the idea of collaring...NOT ME!" Her eyes flared. "When you showed me there was a whole other world out there, AFTER I collared you, yes, I wanted to know about it...wanted to trust someone after all these years of being alone...and look what happens!" She threw the ring at him, growling in her anger. "we go one step closer to Barzakh and I will be sentenced to Death for collaring a LORENE ELF PRINCE!" Tears fell from her eyes, which angered her further as she tried to stop them. She was no simpering she-calot! she was lost, she was so afraid...how could he do this to her when he told her that he loved her? How? she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. perhaps it was better to fade, better then facing what lay in Barzakh, or Lorene for that matter. She was in shock and reacting badly to it, she needed to pull herself back together.

He leaned his back to a tree, crossed his arms over his chest and tried very hard to regain restraint. The collar felt suddenly cold, suddenly heavy where it rested about his neck. When she'd first placed it his whole life had changed. No longer the prince, all the pain of his heritage was removed by a vow of servitude given in good faith from his heart and soul. If a man denied his birthright, refused to accept the future it held for him, then he was NOT any part of its royal demand. Was he? Who would know? How could they? "What gives you such certainty that I am from Barzakh? I allowed you to lead me back to Alfheim, a mistake that ended in my re-capture. Why would I repeat that mistake again? If I were to return to the realm of my birth I would be seated to a throne I do not wish to own." He saw the fear in her eyes as tears rained over her cheeks, but by the gods he would not console her this time. She had to realize the truth of his words and allow the love that they shared to be her saving grace. Making no move to aid in this discovery he remained where he stood, but lifted a hand to the collar and locking his gaze with that of hers put forth a challenge far more deadly. "Shall I remove it?" he glowered. "End this for us both here and now?"

She did not hear his words until the last of his sentence and that caught her attention, snapped her out of her shock. Her head shot up and her eyes slit yet again, her demon summoned up from the depths of which she kept it tightly locked! "DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Her shout was ear splitting, even the birds and the insects went silent at it as fire dazzled in her eyes, the smolder simmering just behind her glare. "It can NOT be undone...I told you that in your vows! ONLY DEATH can release you! You would dare insult me in such a way? No, I forbid it!" She was freighting in her anger this time, for the collar had more memory meaning to her then she realized. It went back to the times when her ancestors first collared their most willing slaves, to watch out for them and protect them, from the real world as much as the demon one. It was in her blood! She knew if he removed it, she would be lost, her demon given reign and she, as the person she had worked so hard to find and become, would die. Something else would take her place, something dark and dangerous. more so then she was at her best as an assassin! Quivering, she watched him, her demon WANTING him to remove it, to free it while she fought with it as well as herself, to keep him with her. Her life be dammed, for she was nothing without him!

"I may be a slave. Submissive to your will. But I am still a man, Sasha!" He did not back down, would not retreat from her demonic rampage. This was the woman who had captured his heart as none other for she loved the person he was not the title he bore. If he had revealed the truth of his legacy she would have refused his request of her dominance. He was not prince of Barzakh and would not be its king! His realm was far from this place and time - at least in his fondest dreams that was so. Shaking his head he slid to the ground, the tree trunk's rough bark cutting into his back. "Alright. The truth then." Burying his head in his hands his voice was barely audible as he gave her his final and unfeigned confession. "I am, in fact, Barzakh's heir. As much as I wish to deny it, imagine it not so, run from it, hide - as much as I try to convince myself otherwise - it is fact. Was it betrayal when I knelt down before you and allowed myself collared knowing the law that expressly forbade it as well as the reparations set forth?" He raised his head to once more meet her gaze, taking note of her inner struggle but again making no move of the slightest assistance. This was a fight she had to win . . . or lose . . . on her own. Instead he chose to lay down further challenge. "It was love, Mistress. Pure and forthright. There was no thought of betrayal nor care for the laws that would forbid its pursuit. There exists no deceit in what I have done." Practiced fingers quickly unlaced leather and loosened brass buckles. Removing the armor from his upper torso, he spread wide his arms in vulnerable offering. "Bring your demon's release. Unleash its rage. See its voracity satiated with my blood, my devotion. Allow me to show you the strength of this Royal who will NOT fall a victim, but survive the attack. Perhaps then your tears will stop raining and your fears come to cease."

With the last strength of will she possessed, at his offering, she shoved her Demon back into its murky dark prison and locked the doors behind it tightly. She could no sooner harm him then herself. She was stronger than the Darkness inside her and she knew then, at his offering just how much he loved her. She would not give in to her inner Demons demands, not today or any other day, as long as he stood by her side. Her eyes changed back to their normal green, the demons red fading. Shaking her head, she motioned for him to put back on his armor and gave him back his ring that had landed behind him when she had thrown it at him, her tears gone and her resolve set. "It matters not, not anymore." She looks up at him, gracing him with a soft smile. "You will protect me, keep me safe. I know that with assurance. I also know how much I love you, that will never change. We have to go to Barzakh, or at least through its outer walls to get to Kvenland. I am not afraid, with you by my side."

He retrieved the armor from where he had lain it and slipped its protection back into place. Then he stood and walked to her, not as the slave he was collared and sworn to be, but rather the Royal she so seemed to revile and as the man she'd professed her love for. "Take a good look at Prince Daeron Anárion." His voice was commanding, his posture regal. "He stands before you now, but this is the last time." Closing his fingers over the ring she had returned to him, he took her hand and rested it into her palm. "You are the only jewel I require, Sasha. Do what you wish with that one . . . and me." He knelt down before her. "I am your slave. Know me only as such."

She took the jeweled ring and put it inside her pocket of her bag, they might have need of it later, resisting the urge to throw it into the lake before them. Reaching out, she caressed his face before leaning over to kiss his forehead and then his lips, motioning him to stand as she took his hand in hers and turned their steps toward Kvenland, trying to skirt the Kingdom of Barzakh would be difficult to go about unseen.

He leaned into her hand as it met his face. Her following kiss upon his forehead sent the familiar wave of hedonic passion coursing through him. Just as his sacrifice was hers, so was his life. He would never allow her to be harmed, but would die in her place should the need arise. With any luck he would not be recognized. The role he now assumed was far from the expected. As well he'd been but a child when last in his realm. Regardless, however, he was ready to face what might come their way. He was just as strong, if not stronger, in submission to her will.


	5. Pathways lead to more then a way out

The trip was a long one, but they reached the outskirts of Barzakh long before dark. She gripped her sword tighter as she breathed deeply, knowing that they had to go straight through, instead of around like she had planned, due to the spiders and orcs scouring the place. She had no love for those creatures, but even less love for the Elves of Barzakh, for King Turgon had hired her many times to 'take care' of a problem for him. Surely he would recognize her and even more so her 'Servant'. She looked up at Daeron before nodding and stepped onto the darkened path. Not knowing where this might lead but knowing that they had no other choice in the matter.

The sun was lowering toward night's horizon, painting the sky in muted tones of amethyst and amber. Daeron came to an abrupt halt as the bastions of Barzakh came into view. He'd not seen those walls in eighteen years and the sight was not one that pleasured him now. He could hope that the twelve year old boy who had marched out a squire would not be recognized, but those of his army who'd since returned were likely to be able to affirm his identity despite his not having been in their presence since he was taken to Alfheim's dungeon. It wasn't himself for whom he was concerned any longer, but now for Sasha. The worst that could happen to him was enforcement to see his birthright to forfeit which was something he had already internalized, but as she had made clear during their journey, it was forbidden to collar a Royal into servitude. Doing so meant death without hesitation. While he could not remove the collar nor did he wish to, surely there existed some means by which to alter reality's perception, something they could do to make conditions appear other than what they were It was his twin, not he, who practiced magic however. He sighed heavily, offering her an endearing smile. "If life is to be lost within these walls rest assured my Mistress it shall not be yours."

She looked up at him and slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze before looking into the darkness of Barzakh. She was no longer afraid, knowing he was with her, he would protect her from all harm, and she him. It mattered not what happened to them on this journey, long as they were together. Releasing his hand and taking the lead, back straight and head high, befitting a royal herself, she took the first step into Barzakhs murky depths. Her free hand rested lightly upon the hilt of her sword as they ventured further, her eyes missing nothing. She could feel the hair on her neck raise, they were being watched but the question was...what? Shadows seemed to gather and move on the vision of her sight, noises echoed in the trees all around them, it made her jumpy but she did not let on. She turned back to Daeron and noticed that he felt it too, for his knuckles were white as he gripped his swords hilt. She had a feeling that they would soon know what was watching them, whether it be the elves or something dark and much much worse. This forest has eyes...everywhere

He interlaced their fingers while closing his other hand over his sword's hilt. Prior to their leave taking he'd exchanged his own blade for the one Edrahil had gifted him. It bore elven enchantment which combined with his eminent endowment was certain to ensure him graced prowess. Should anything untoward befall them he bore no doubt that together their stalwart determination would see them safely through. To believe otherwise could only lead to their downfall. Confidence, however, should never be cleaved to with presumption of invulnerability for that was the imprudence of fools. It was with reluctance that he allowed Sasha to loose her hand from his grasp and step to the forefront to take their lead. The enshrouding ebon was far too silent, the chill air too thick with oblivion. They'd been under scrutiny since their steps had first entered these shadows. He'd said nothing, made no move to call their watchers out, but had been on alert and prepared for defense for what now seemed an eternity of disquietude. Who or whatever they were - if they thought to stand unnoticed they'd made a grave error, for he was blood of their blood, firstborn true heir to their throne. He could feel them as though he himself hid among them. "Let us hasten our steps," he whispered firmly.

The more steps they took into Barzakhs forest, the more Sasha wished she could just turn around and go back home! She had heard the tales that this forest had become haunted with death and other things far worse, but she had not believed it! Now, that she was here, her skin CRAWLED with the 'wrongness' of the place! How could elves live here! With all the darkness around them?! She felt the eyes move as they moved and she knew they had been spotted the moment they made to turn norward, for she caught the movement with her trained eye of the shadow of a person. Flesh and blood, not ethereal as she had first thought. Live people she could deal with, ghosts and their get, she did not like dealing with. Raising a hand, she bade Daeron stop and moving swiftly, knocked an arrow into her bow, kneeled down upon one knee, and just as the first time they had met, she aimed to where the next movement would be and let fly! It was not her intent to hit the person moving about, she was just tired of them playing with her and her Mate. The arrow flew true and landed embedded in a trees trunk, not half a hair away from the moving shadow. A call like a bird was heard and suddenly they were surrounded by twelve or more Elves, all bows drawn, pointed right at them. She had hers ready, but casting a warriors eye about them, knew that this was not the time for a fight. Lowering her bow, she bade Daeron to lower his sword, for he had drawn it the moment she had stopped to shoot at the shadow following them. "Lower your weapon slave...they win this round." Her voice filled with authority, for it appeared that they did not recognize either of them yet. Luck, for the moment was on their side and she had just made the hierarchy between them known. If they did attack, they knew he would fight for her, more so than a lover would and it seemed to give them pause. One stood, nodded and said something in Elvish and the others motioned Sasha and Daeron to follow. Putting her bow on her back, she could only hope that when she met Turgon face to face, he would not recognize them either, but she had little faith in that and with a rapidly beating heart, turned and followed their 'guards' into the Main Kingdom of Barzakh.

'Sasha, NO!' He shook his head as he saw her nock the arrow and prepare to let it fly, but the words sat silent upon his tongue. While she'd given him permission to speak he held no right to supersede her authority. He'd been acutely aware of their situation. His senses were keen and the closer they came to the realm of his birth the more intensely his acumen increased. Not only had he become aware of their trackers, but he'd been able to discern how many there were and the location of each in constant relation to them as they progressed. Fifteen. All elven. All warriors. He could tell by the way they moved, the militaristic strategy with which they maintained their proximal union. He knew the loosing of an arrow - any action whether offensive or defensive - would bring them out from their stealthing. Their present predicament proved he'd been right. Ordered to stand down he returned his blade to its place at his belt and quickly shook his head in order to cause his thick curls to tumble over his face as sought cover. Three of those now 'escorting' them had once served under his command and therefore too potentially able to recognize the 'slave' who now walked between them. He glowered, rage roiling turbulently just beneath the surface of the façade of his calm. He was once more a captive, but this time there was far more at stake for they were doubtlessly being taken to the one man he'd most hoped to avoid, the one who above all would have the least trouble identifying him, the one who would condemn Sasha without giving thought to the love that his wayward heir shared with his mistress. He glanced toward her, a look of deeply saddened apology meeting her gaze from under his lashes.

She slowed her pace to match his, keeping close to his side. To the elves herding them, it looked as if she was trying to keep him in his place, but she walked close to him to be able to look at him and lightly run her fingers against his as they walked. She knew Turgon well, had done work for him and had hoped to avoid him altogether on this trip for surely, he would expose her for what she truly was to Daeron. A killer, cold blooded, ruthless killer who took pride in her work and made it last so as to get the most information from her victim. All this she was, or used to be, until he came along and opened the new world in which she now walked with him. It did not take them long to reach the Castle of Barzakh and when they breached those elven gates, they were led straight to the council chambers of King Turgon. Sasha looked brave enough but her heart stopped, when after kneeling before him, the King began.

"Welcome Welcome...Sasha...what a lovely surprise! I do not remember sending for you. I have no need of your services, but it is nice to see you again." Turgons voice rang out clearly over his empty council chamber, his eyes drifted over to Daeron and they slit, turning cold. "And that you have returned the Son and Heir that I seemed to have lost...Boy, long has it been." He then noticed the collar and his fists clenched, standing he walked over to Daeron and lifted it up slightly to get a better look at it. "And collared an Heir...how interesting..." He looked back and forth between the two that stood waiting before turning to go back to his seat. "SEIZE HER!" He said as if it were nothing special, in that lazy tone of his.

Sasha stiffened when he called her by name and even more so when he spotted the collar. She had no time to draw her sword or even her bow as the elves set upon her!

"NO!" Daeron drew his sword positioning himself between the approaching guards and his father's order. "Sasha knew nothing of me when she placed the collar and she did so by my request. I brought her here," he lied while making direct eye contact with Turgon. "She was in pain and needing your help NOT your punishment! Perhaps I was wrong to believe you would be willing to assist your son's mate."

Turgon paused and turned, eyeing his son with a weary eye and then back to Sasha. He could tell his son was lying, but by how much? "Your...Mate?" His eyes darts back and forth between them, watching, his hand raised to still the guards. "She looks fine now my son." He motions for the guards to continue to take Sasha away and then has a few more disarm Daeron and hold him as well as he comes back to face him. "You, my son, will take your place, as it should be, as the heir to this kingdom, you will lose that collar immediately and will dress as your station deserves. ANY attempt to defy me will see not you punished, but your lovely "mate'. I don't know who she is but I DO know of her powers and she has obviously bewitched you! You are my son, and you WILL do as I say!" He nods to the guards holding Daeron "Take him back to his rooms, and make sure he stays there!"

Shasa fought to get free until she couldn't see or hear Daeron anymore, then she went limp and had to be prodded to move. So this is how it all would end for her? With her safely locked in a dark dank cell, she sat against the wall and sighed. She was trying to form a plan but knew nothing about the insides of Barzakhs prison. How would she escape? Could she? Daeron did...in Alfheim..she could here too. What was Turgons weakness, everyone had one. What was his?

Hatred suffused Daeron's essence. This man was his father? The same who had saved twin boys from their mother's deathbed as they lay for days drenched in newborn waste with mortality impatiently perched upon the windowpane anxious to claim their innocent souls? The same who had sent a youth off to war with intent that he return possessive of the competence to one day become King in his place? He pulled himself free of the guards' restraining hold and stepped close to the elf Lord, a threatening pillar of raging defiance. "I am able to find the way to my rooms on my own . . . father!" Raising a hand he brought his fingers to rest on the collar at his throat. "Just as I am able to find my own way through life."

"Is that so, Daeron?" Turgon sneered as he met his son's indignation. "Then explain to me, if you wouldn't mind, just how it is you managed to get yourself blamed for a murder you had no hand in. Tell me why you did not see your way to justice rather than allowing a lie to imprison you? I needed you HERE! I . . . "

"You needed me here?" The son advanced upon the father, forcing him back to the wall with his frame, only to quickly find himself once again in the guards' grasp. "I NEEDED YOU THERE!" he yelled as they dragged him away. "JUST AS OUR MOTHER NEEDED YOU WHEN SHE BROUGHT YOUR TWIN BASTARDS INTO THIS WORLD!"

~~~~~

"Send my brother to me!" Daeron slammed the door behind him as the guards released him into his bedchamber. He would seek Derek's aid in certaining the collar's removal impossible. Then he would find a way to free Sasha. Unlike his father who served only himself, he served his Mistress - his life was hers - and he would see her safely to freedom regardless of cost to himself.

Sasha paced the dungeons, looking for any slight mistake in the construction of the building. Any loose hinge on the door, any loose bars in the windows, anything that she could exploit. She even used her keen hearing to listen to the guards as they talked amongst themselves when they were near, learning anything about them she could use against them! When she wasn't doing this, she was worrying about Daeron! Would Turgon really do as he had said and remove the collar? She would know, the instant he did so. Something inside would snap, would it hurt? Her mother had collared many when she was a babe, but she had never said whether a forceful removing hurt or not, that only the Owner could do it, least you lose part of your soul. Sasha shivered as she thought about that...she had already lost so much doing what she did to survive, she didn't want to lost anything else, nor the most important person in her life! She had to find a way out of here! She had to! Gripping the bars of the doors windows, she calls out to the nearest guard, yelling to get his attention...she has plans of her own too!

Derek threw wide the door and rushed to embrace his twin. "Daeron! Rumors of your return are rampant throughout Barzakh. I believed them unfounded, but gods be damned! So good to se . . . !" Taking sudden notice of the collar he slowly withdrew his hold and took a step back. "What is this?" He narrowed his gaze, his tone instantly changing. "You have been made a slave? Is that why you've called me . . . to help you remove this?" He found his hand stopped as he reached out to touch the golden band encircling his brother's throat.

"No." Daeron shook his head as he released the hold he had on Derek's wrist. "That is what the great King of Barzakh has demanded. What I need from you is its permanent placement. Surely there is some magic by which you would be able to make that possible."

"I don't understand. I walk in here to welcome the glorious return of this realm's heir, my brother saved from a life of imprisonment that may well have otherwise ended in his execution, only to see him standing before me collared a slave and asking to have it eternally so? Perhaps what you need is some magic to repair damage that has obviously been done to your mind."

The two dragons' heads came briefly together beneath the magician's command. Their eyes changed from the gold of which they were made into onyx and when Derek lifted his hand toward his twin's throat it was as if the black stones were watching. Flames escaped from their mouths, orange and blue in an arc that prevented his slightest touch yet brought no harm to Daeron whose skin beneath their attack remained as if nothing had happened.

"The twin dragons should now serve you well," Derek smiled.

"Good. Now give me your clothes."

Sasha had caught the attention of a much younger soldier and smiled at him as he approached, knowing her eyes went black a bit as her demon peeked out from behind her eyes, not yet knowing Daeron was coming for her. "Hello Young One...who might you be?"

The young guard blushes a bit at the way she smiled at him, like she could look right through him and knew everything. "My..My name is Gil. who are you?" If he was to fall under her spell, he had only to look into her eyes.

"Sasha..." She whispered her name softly, causing him to blush deeper. He was so young, so gullible, easy to manipulate, if only he would look at her! "I seem to be in some kind of trouble." She giggles softly, playfully. "Might you help me...?"

Gil shakes his head. "No Ma'am, I am not supposed to talk to prisoners. I could get in trouble already for this. And you did something bad! Vry bad! Turgon is going to punish you in the worst way for it too..."

She interrupted him with a soft laugh. "Gil...Gil...look at me, do I look bad..." Her eyes flashed as he actually looked her in the eyes and she KNEW he was hooked. She came closer to the bars and smiled softly at him. "Now...unlock the door..." Her voice dropped an octave and it had a whispery sound to it. He acted as if in a dream and pulled the keys from his belt and unlocked the door, throwing it open wide and stood aside. She walked out and gently caressed his face. This one, she would spare...he was so young. a gentle kiss to the forehead before she whispered to him. "You remember nothing...there was never a prisoner in this cell. Go now, and go to your post and then be released from my hold..." She watched as he turned and walked away. when she could no longer see him, she turned and walked quickly in the other direction. Now, to find Daeron!

He fit into his brother's armor as though it had been forged for him alone. They were equal in all things including stature. Securing the gorget into place about his neck, it was the last thing he donned before taking leave and, in actuality, the only one needed as all he required was covering for the collar but to wear the piece by itself would serve only to garner suspicion.

He was pleased at how easily he was able to make his way to the dungeon, each guard that he passed lowering his head in deferential respect to their king's son, unaware that it wasn't the one they believed it to be.

Sasha crashed into him, a doe in flight from desperation. He had no idea how she'd managed it but knew with great certainty that she would not have gotten far on her own. Without a word of explanation he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her against him. Holding her fast he removed shackles from his belt, quickly locking them about her wrists. Utilizing the convenience of the chain joining one iron cuff to the other he released her, instead taking the links into his hand and pulling her unwilling behind him as he hastened them both from the dank, deadly depths. If anyone dared to stop or question him he would say he was taking the prisoner to the woods to meet her death as he'd been ordered, but in truth he was taking her back to his rooms. She had come here seeking answers, in need of assistance in order to find them, and by all that he believed in he would see that she got them!

She smiled to herself, sure that she had gotten away easily. Maybe to easily! She looked around the corner to see how many guards there were and only saw three or four. Nodding to herself she backed up and turned to go the other way, hoping the other end was not blocked. She had only taken a few steps when she ran smack into someone's hard chest. She yelped and tried to pull away from the guard as he grabbed her! When his grip tightened and he pulled her to his chest, she shrieked, hoping that didn't carry down the hallway or her escape would be missed!  
"Let me go!" She growled at him, not recognizing Daeron in his new getup. The armor his brother gave him was not recognized. "I didn't do anything...let me go!" She tried to fight him, to get away, anywhere but be here. She just wanted to find Daeron and get away from this place! Who cared what she came here for! She was rendered helpless as the other guards came up to watch him chain her and when asked what he was doing, his reply scared her, made her blood run cold. She was going to die! She would never get to say goodbye to her love, to her hearts desire! She would never get to tell him the things that she wished to say to him. she was going quietly until his words sank in. She would NOT die here! Pulling against the chains, she balked every step of the way as he yanked and pulled her behind him. "NO! I don't want to do this! You can't! At least want me say goodbye first!" Her eyes lit up as the Dark Fire flared up inside her, she would not go out quietly! It was not until that she realized they were not heading outside but deeper into the castle, what was going on!

He maintained his hold on the chain, her struggles but slight in comparison to his strength. "Say goodbye?" he sneered over his shoulder. "No need for words. I can send your farewells to the slave you dared collar, but heed me well demon female - the arrow you interceded upon his path held him captive from the moment of its landing. A gold collar but affirmed that which he'd already given." A smile settled secretly over his lips as he continued to force her to follow him. Hopefully what he'd just said would bring her to swift realization.

She all but froze as the words registered inside her, nearly causing her to trip as he pulled her a little to roughly behind him. She regained her balance and came close enough to catch his eye, staring at him for a moment in awe! "Daeron?" She whispered softly, for his ears only. She hid a smile that wanted to grace her face when she realized that it was him, it WAS! He had come to help her! She looked down, making herself look resigned to her fate as much as she could without trying to overdo it. The great assassin being led to her supposed end...how fitting. She knew not where, exactly he was leading her to, but she knew the man who now held HER chains and loved him more then her own life. As he had followed her blindly, so would she follow him.

Giving no acknowledgment to her recognition, Daeron continued to herd Sasha through the passageways. If he dropped his guise for even an instant chances were high he would quickly be known, for he and his brother were not quite identical. Those who were close to them found no difficulty in perceiving their differing distinction.

He landed a boot to the door, pushing past the guards and shoving Sasha through the now open portal before slamming it hard to lock it behind them. He stood staring at her for a moment, then without the slightest warning, wrapped his free hand into her hair pressing her back to the wall and capturing her mouth in a kiss that was not one belonging to a man of servitude, but one who spoke silently of his possession.

She kept quiet as she was led, trying to look demure in her acceptance of her fate. She kept her eyes to the floor, looking neither left nor right, not wanting to catch the eyes of the guards to give them cause to stop or question them. She yelped as she was yanked forward into the room, shocked at the strength with which he shoved her, knowing it was all an act but she had not known of his strength till now. He was powerful, her Warrior. In more ways then one. Upon regaining her footing, she turned towards him and growls softly as he pulls her tightly into his body and kisses her passionately. She raised her hands and put the chains binding her arms around his neck to hold him close with her own hands, kissing him deeper and nipping lightly at his lips. Desire flooded her, she loved him, wanted him, they had risked everything for each other, she was starting to float away on a cloud of bliss and passion when she heard the soft sounds of someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning with a snarl, pulling the dagger she knew Daeron kept upon his person, no matter what, she took her arms from about her loves neck and turned hard, as if to throw it. Imagine her surprise, when another version of the man she loved stared right back at her! So this was his brother, his twin!

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at the woman who held Daeron's dagger in her shackled grasp. "Who stands the slave here?" He laughed as he met his brother's dark gaze. "You appear quite the Master at present Prince Anarion!"

"Sasha - Mistress . . . " Daeron stumbled over his search for propriety and the right words to match it. "Please lower the blade and bid hello to Derek, my brother." Retrieving a key from the small pocket sewn into his belt he promptly used the brass instrument to unlock and remove her iron bindings. They fell to the floor between them with a loud clatter.

Dressed in only a cloth tied discreetly about his waist, Derek showed not a care for his near naked form as he walked to where Sasha stood and took the dagger from her hand. "A pleasure to meet you . . . Mistress." He handed the blade back to its owner, shaking his head with blatant amusement.

She quickly regained her senses and stood down, and nodded slightly. "My apologies, I am not used to being snuk up on." She smiled and rubbed her wrists when her mate unlocked her wrists from the chains. She knew now how tight they could pinch and hurt, she did not like them at all. She let Derek take the dagger from her, something that the 'old' Sasha would never let anyone do and tried not to stare at him to closely. For as much as He and Daeron were alike, there were some differences, and she found herself trying to guess if she could spot them. "Pleasure is mine, I am sure..." For just a fleeting moment, she could picture both of them, collared at her side. Like a princess from one of those old romance novels. Shaking her head, she blushed and chuckled, least it give her thoughts away.

An impish smile lit Derek's eyes when he noticed the way Daeron's woman was watching him. Always the ladies' man, he'd never spent a moment of shyness in all his years and well recognized desire when he saw it. 'Take care with your thoughts' he spoke to her mind for he was a telepath and did so with ease. 'If there is something you want of me I will hear you.'

Her eyes shot up to meet his and if she had not better control, she would have blushed deeply. She smirked a bit and shook her head, chuckling softly. /'you can hear my mind? you know intruding without asking is considered rude in some places.'/ She said jokingly and looked at Daeron, hoping he didn't guess what she had thought, but from the looks of it, she knew he could guess and for the first time in her life, she wanted the floor to open up and eat her!

Daeron turned and glared at his brother. "Get out!" he demanded. "Out of Sasha's mind and out of my sight!" He pulled off the gorget and threw it to the floor. "Take that with you!" He walked to the door, unlocked it and waited for Derek to see himself into the hall. Once he was gone he turned his attention back to his Mistress. "I do not share well and we have no time to consider the possibility. Word of your escape and having subsequently been brought here to my rooms will not be long in reaching father's ears."

Sasha was ripped out of her musings by Daerons shout! She had never really seen him angry before, nor knew he could be jealous and for a moment, felt like she was being shamed when he fussed at his brother to leave. She quickly swallowed that feeling though and buried it deep, for it was suddenly and most confusingly replaced by anger! Who was he to tell her who she could and couldn't collar?! She was in charge, not him! She was taken aback by such thoughts, feelings of power that she could not control them and had to close her eyes and count to 10 just to get herself back to 'normal', least she do something rash. That was a first for her, and it worried her. She had never had an emotion like that surge her before. Once she was in control of herself, she turned to Daeron and quickly walked over to him, pulling him in a hug, cuddling close to him, wanting him close to her. "Do not worry about that Daeron..." She looks up at him, tenderly caressing his face. "I know not where this path leads me, but I DO know that I have no wish to walk it without you." She stiffened as her trained hearing heard the soft sounds of footsteps down the hall, and she nodded. "We have to get out of here, but we just can't run away. Your father will send people after us and I don't want to have to kill them for doing what they were ordered, nor do I wish to be hunted anymore. We MUST talk to your father, make him understand, or he will never stop looking and we will never truly be safe anywhere!" She sighs as she thinks, how to go about making a cold, hard hearted king understand without losing her head, or without him spilling her secret until she was ready to tell Daeron herself!

She wants him. Daeron stood in silent contemplation watching Sasha's reaction to his sudden ire. Such competition wasn't new. Yes, he had been the one chosen to ascend the throne but in actuality it was Derek who had always held their father's favor. Regardless of the situation, Turgon's decisions had never failed to turn approval toward the younger twin's appeal. They had spent their childhoods in constant combat - mostly over things of no importance, but those which did hold consequence ever saw their way to Derek's triumph the instant Barzakh's king was made aware of them. If he knew of this he no doubt would approve of it as well. He placed a hand to the wall and lowered his head. Resignation was inevitable. Derek would have her as he somehow managed to have everything except the one thing that he wanted most - his father's crown. It was Turgon's guilt over that very fact which led him to concede to Derek's every other whim. "You do not wish to walk the pathway of your life without me, Sasha," he nodded as he stepped into the warmth of her embrace. "But now you wish the company of my twin as well. And I am not so naive as to believe that you will not have him." Shaking his head, he moved out of her arms and walked to the window seeing only his thoughts as he continued to talk. "I brought you back here for that very purpose . . . to speak with the King rather than run from him. You came to this realm for a reason - one which I have yet to be told, but no matter. Talk to him, Sasha. Tell him what it is you need and see to its fulfillment."

'Yes, Sasha. Tell him what it is you need . . . and then make love to me.' Derek entered her thoughts as he entered the room in his father's company.

/'GO AWAY!'/ She thought loudly to Derek, just before she slammed the door to their minds closed, at least her mind shut. She never had anyone just intrude upon her mind like that without asking. It rather pissed her off! She leaned up and kissed Daeron passionately, before the door opened behind them and in strode not only Turgon but Derek as well. She knew Turgons heart was cold, his soul seared with anger. It would be hard to convince him to help at all, if he would even listen. She also didn't like the way that Derek thought he could invade her mind at will. She would have to teach him a lesson if he did it again and she had a feeling, Turgon wouldn't like it either. She sighed and taking Daerons hand in hers, She turned and faced them, swallowed her fear the closer they got and she knew Daeron would protect her, as she would him. She was nervous even more under his intense gaze, doubled by the fact that Derek outright leered at her from behind his father as they stood there, each taking measure from the other.

"How in the world did you get out of the dungeon Sasha?!" Turgon seemed both amazed and yet not as surprised. "Your reputation for escape and such proceeds you." His eyes slit as he saw her blush in anger, for he was hinting dangerously close to something she wished him to not. "Does your 'slave' know? Of your abilities and what you do or should I tell him for you?" She did not quail before him, for she knew he needed her as much as he hated to deny it. Who else had helped him keep his kingdom, his crown? She had! By Taking out his competition and a few others who tried to assassinate him.

"You know you need me Turgon. Do not play games with me. If you are going to tell him, then do so but I need answers and I came to you!" She noticed that Derek smirked at her, as if he owned her, how DARE he! She slit her eyes at him as Turgon answered her, but she did not hear it for her anger had risen as she glared at her Mates twin. Who did he think he was? First intruding upon her mind without asking, then staring at her in open lust and as if he already had her! He needed to be brought down a peg or two, especially if HE was going to rule instead of her mate. An idea had popped into her head and she planned to see it to its fruition. If Daeron didn't want the crown and this pompous brat of a twin wanted it, he could have it and she would see to it that he got it, but first, she would teach him some manners. She smirked at him back before turning her attention back to Turgon. "I have questions, about how to find the easiest path to Kvenland. Help me, and next time I do a job for you, I will not charge you..." She said as they all walked together towards the Throne Room. Sasha keeping very close to Daerons side, her eyes missing nothing as they walked together.

Daeron stiffened as they entered the throne room. The heavy brocade curtains lifted at their corners in response to the rush of a sudden gale the source of which had nothing to do with the windows they covered, but rather the warning glare of a twin whose attention had been drawn by their uninvited approach. He gave neither attention, but focused instead upon the ensuing conversation between his father and his mate, their exchange becoming increasingly contemptuous, barbed arrows sent forth with lethal intent. Turgon seemed bent on exposure, using his knowledge with practiced precision to raise Sasha's hackles and pique the curiosity of her enslaved lover. He was making it plain that she had been hiding far more from him than he ever had from her, but standing here before his father was neither time nor place to bring things to discussion - especially given the fact that was exactly what the king's plan seemed to be. They would speak on it later - not here and now. He altered his gaze toward his brother whose eyes were fixed upon Sasha as though he were removing her clothes piece by piece and languishing upon each sweet discovery with carnal lechery. If he were any other man the sight of a sword slashing his throat would be the last that would fill his eyes. Instead he merely swore to himself that one day retribution would come.

He wanted her. Feelings simply were. By labeling a feeling wrong a man forced himself to ignore the pleasures of passion. Life was full of the forbidden, but he was a Prince, Derek Anárion, and rules were meant to be broken. His eyes dark with desire, he was inviting her to wield her feminine strength. The more she thought to defy him the less powerful her resistance would become, the more he would revel in provoking the consequences. And there 'would' be consequences. He smiled as he settled his eyes upon Daeron. What a fool to throw away his heritage for the love of a woman when he could have had both and so much more. Now he was only a plaything to be used at the whim of a demonic assassin although it appeared he knew nothing of this - or blinded by affection, gave it no care. He shook his head at his brother's naivete. Daeron had always been too perfect for his own good and Derek knew that while he had always won, always gotten his way, it was in truth Daeron who'd always triumphed. But now he was a slave, restrained by a collar that he himself had seen to eternal permanence, and there wasn't a thing he could do to prevent the complete ownership of his woman by his twin. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought that this would also then make him his brother's Master.

The insults flew like poisoned arrows but Sasha knew that Turgon didn't mean half of what he said for he needed her to keep his kingdom and he needed to also stay in her good graces. She watched Derek from the corner of her eye, and could read the thoughts that passed into his mind at a rapid pace without him knowing. How dare he be so insolent! How dare he think to own anyone, least of all her! When he became King, she would see that He had had a right proper training for it! Kings were supposed to be kind and caring of their subjects, not spoiled brats! She would see to it he learned his place in the scheme of things and fast! Words bantered back and forth between Turgon and herself till she got what she needed and nodding slightly to the King of Barzakh, turned her back upon them both and headed out towards the gates, Daeron by her side. She knew he had questions, questions that Turgon had raised, but they would have to wait. Wait till they were safely on their way. They were halfway through the forest, out of hearing and sight range of Barzakh and its inhabitants, and She did not realize Derek had followed till she felt the strong grasp of his hand wrap around her wrist. Stopping, she turned and glared at the young prince with all the menace she could muster, letting her eyes seethe with her disdain for him as she stared at him like a cat would a mouse.  
"It would be wise of you, young prince, to remove your hand from my arm...least you be punished for your insolence." Her words were soft yet the threat was there. Daeron would not be the one to punish this young pup, no, for she had seen into his mind and it was not a pure as her Mates. In fact, he disgusted her. He needed to be taught a lesson. One did not simply wade into anothers mind because he could, not grab and seek to take that what was not his simply because he had a crown upon his head. She fingered the unbreakable, magicked cuffs she kept in the small pouch at her side, watching him. If he did not release her...When she saw his smirk and glance at his brother as if to tempt him into a fight over her, she reacted! It was one thing to upset her with his arrogance, quite another to upset her mate! Moving to fast for either of them to see, she pinned Dereks hands behind his back, cuffed him tightly so that he could not wiggle out of them, slapped a metal dog collar upon his neck, not a fancy one like Daeron had, nor with any ceremony to bind him to her, fastened a chain to it and threw the chain at Daeron gently. "Here! He scorns you, mocks you...bring him! He will be taught his place before we release him." She hands her love her best knife, one that takes powers of a Magi and smirks, almost deadly in her ire. "And if he gives you any trouble! Stick him! a few scars won't make him to unpretty for his father." She turned back to Derek and smirked, her fangs appearing. "And should you scream...I have a delightful gag that will cause you enough pain that it will make you wish you had never crossed me!" She shoved him hard towards the forest. "Now MOVE! You are Nothing! Do you hear me, Nothing! Where Daeron is my mate and my love but also my slave, you are nothing more then a dog to me and will be treated as such until you learn where you stand in this life. MOVE!" She turned to give him one last shove, she nodded to Daeron, who held his leash to drag him along if he had to, but they were LEAVING!

Daeron winced as he watched his twin bound up in shackles, the collar of slavery locked onto his neck. Despite all that he'd done, all that had passed between them in their youth, it pained him to see this taking place. He closed one hand over the chain and took Sasha's dagger into the other. Again he found himself without the right to refuse or to argue. Steel glinted against his palm. Use this on my brother? He shook his head knowing he never could. "Derek, just walk. Please don't make me pull you."

"YOUR DOG?!" Derek struggled in the shackles, his anger increasing as he sought to remove them with magical force only to fail each time he tried. "Damn you, BITCH! What manner of metal makes up these bindings?!" He lifted his bound hands to his neck, raging that a collar now held him to slavery. " If you think this will bring me to kiss your ass you are greatly mistaken. I am NOT my feeble brother. I do not bend over to the will of a woman!"

When his shackled hands met with the collar, it shocked him, greatly! The arc of electricity was visible even from where Sasha stood. She could see Daerons shock at the whole thing, not knowing what she could do if she but put her mind to it. She came back over to him and with a balled up fist, slammed it into Dereks face, making him fall to his knees. She only hit him once, and once was enough. Much to the surprise of both the twins. "You will NOT refer to me in such a way! You are no longer a prince of Barzakh!" Her words slipped through clenched teeth as the rage writhed inside her, changing her eyes to demonic red. "Should you wish to free yourself from my hold, go ahead, touch the collar or the chains again. You will ONLY get the same result but with more power then the last. Only I may release you!" She takes his chin roughly between her fingers and holding him there to look at her, making it hurt as she digs her nails into his skin. "You are MINE, to do with as I please and by the looks and smell of you, you are no lower than a beast of burden to me! I made your bindings and only I will release you when I think you are ready! NOT BEFORE!" She lets him go and shoves him even deeper into the dirt. "Get UP! you will walk or you will be dragged, it is your choice!" She turns and starts walking down the path further into the forest, knowing Daeron would follow and he would bring his 'puppy' behind him, one way or another.

He reached to entrap her fist as it came toward his face but the weight of the chain deterred his speed and her strike landed true. He collapsed beneath its force, his knees hitting the ground, the aftershock of the collar's electricity only just then having its final effect. His heart slowed, waves of dizziness overtaking him, confusion his reign. Thwarted desire translated to rage, but pain held him fast and he struggled no more. "Get up?" he echoed "It would seem that your preference is to see me put down."

"Derek, stop," Daeron pleaded from where he stood. "Just get up and walk. I cannot lead you like a dog with this chain. You are my brother. Don't force this upon me."

"All you have to do is say no."

"I cannot nor will I." Giving a hard tug on the links, he reluctantly began dragging his twin behind him.

She would see him break beneath her boot if that is what it took. Whereas Daeron was kind and gentle and pure of mind, his twin was the complete opposite. He was vile, disgusting and all out brat! He would learn his place and quickly, or she would leave him where all of Barzakh could find him, in a most embarrassing way! "Daeron!" Her voice for the first time sharp with him. "He is NOT your brother!" Turning her vengeful glare upon her mate for the first time ever! "He is not someone to trust, or even speak to! He is not like you, who has some freedom to voice your mind or opinions. He has no say, can not even look at us without our say so! He is No family to you now! Ignore him and bring him..." Her anger venting out at her love, she meant not everything she said. "Or must I do EVERYTHING myself!" She turned on her heel and ignored them both, walking faster.

But he 'was' his brother, regardless of passion. Yes, they were different in many ways, but their blood ran the same and they shared the same mother. Daeron's hands went lax, the chain falling from his grasp. He may be a slave, but he was no demon. Uncurling his fingers from the hilt of her dagger, he stared at its threat in the palm of his hand. Sasha was welcome to vent her displeasure, use him as the means by which to discharge it, but he could not be what she wished in this matter. "He IS my family. Don't ask me to do this."

She stiffened at Daerons words, her back went ramrod straight. Turning ever so slightly upon her heel, she glared back at her Mate, who dared to defy her and then cast her eyes down to the man who still refused to stand. Her blood began to boil! She heard its pounding in her ears, just as she had broken her own sister, so could he break his own brother...was her thinking, and like it! Why did he not! It was frustrating and she had been warned by her mothers stories not to get overly angry, for whenever her mother had had a slave disobey, she went animalistic on them! Leaving them in pain for weeks on end! She could not do that to Daeron Anárion! Growling she stalked back to them and grabbed up the leash. "If you have no wish to see this, then walk ahead!" Yanking hard upon Derek Anárions leash and picks up a stick that was laying at her feet. "You learned your place without a fight, so I didn't have to do things to you that I have no desire to do...but by the Gods, he will learn his place...fight or no fight!"

"I had no place to learn, Sasha." His voice was soft even as his words were firm. "It was my desire, not my lesson. There was no punishment nor breaking involved. What is it you hope to gain by this? What good will it do? Where will it lead you ... lead us... in the end?" He turned his attention away from his love, his sorrowful gaze focusing instead upon his chained brother who lay mired in misery at their feet. Kneeling, he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You've overstepped your bounds this time. I am unable to come to your aid and father is not here to force his will to your favor. Forgive me, brother." With that he stood and began to walk, not looking back, not wanting to see.

"Because he will be King in the end, NOT YOU!" Her shout followed her mate as he retreated. She would not see some spoiled pompous brat upon the throne and ruin all that she and Turgon had worked for...all SHE had worked for given that she was the one who was his 'hitman'. She glared back at Derek and jerked upon the chain. "You wish to be king, you must be better than your father, not just like him! I can help you reach the greatness within you, but you must obey me!" She met his eyes this time with no anger, no malice, just open honesty. "Obey Me Derek, for just a short time...learn from me and I promise you the crown of Barzakh!" She could promise him that, for in her dealings, she and Turgon had made a pact, that should the younger brother prove more 'worthy' then Daeron, he would take up the crown instead! She had every intent of seeing that happen, of freeing her mate from a bondage he no longer wished for!

"I don't need you to give me what is mine, demon whore!" He spat out the words as he caught her gaze. "BETTER than my father?! Don't make me laugh! Those words are treason and would see you straight back to prison if they were to reach his ears!" He lunged to his feet and hauled her hard against him. Pulling her bottom against his hips he made certain she could feel the length of his maleness against her thigh. "Show me how you want me," he taunted as he rocked against her imitating the thrust of lovemaking. "I fuck better than my brother. I do everything that he does . . . better!"

She gasped loudly as Derek grabbed her, even the sparks from the chains seemed to have no effect on him when he dared to touch her, though she could see that it did! Yet he still hung onto her, his grip deadly tight! who was this brother!? What was he tainted with! She fought him and when she felt the hardness of him sliding against her thigh, she shrieked in revulsion! "LET GO OF ME! You will NEVER have me, NEVER! I will cut it off and feed it to you if you don't let me go this instant!" She tried to pull away from him, nearly breaking her wrist in the process, he was strong when he was angry and she wondered, was her Mate as strong. She shivered, what had he been holding back? She raised a hand as if to pummel him but he grabbed that wrist too. Just before he crushed his lips to hers, she managed to scream for Daeron!

"DAERON!"

Daeron walked on ahead as he'd been commanded to do. He knew leaving Sasha alone with his twin was a mistake, but something had changed when Derek altered the collar. It now seemed as if the dragons had become like living entities unto themselves - extensions of Sasha's will that not only kept others from removing them from about his neck but were somehow slowly draining him of his own resolution as well. It had taken every ounce of his fortitude to defy her just now and it had left him exhausted. He felt as though he'd spent hours engaged in battlefield combat. Every muscle ached and, given the opportunity, he was certain he could sleep until the following sunrise. It was fast becoming obvious that they were using his energy to supply their own, but more, it appeared to have been Derek's intent that his brother become so deeply entrenched in his state of enslavement as to lose total possession of his own will.

Her screams tore him from his musings. He lowered his hand and drew forth his sword, turning back and running in her direction, but coming to a sudden stop at the realization that facing his twin was not as simple. Returning the sword to its scabbard, he immediately set upon a strategy change as he slipped into the woods then silently snuck close to where Derek stood holding Sasha immobile. He would be no match for the power his brother was likely to unleash, especially in his current state of lassitude. His attack would have to stun and be swift. Not only that, but must also be instantly debilitating or he knew he would find himself at cost. A log laying on the ground near his feet caught his eye. He took it into grasp and advanced, striking his twin on the back of the head. Derek fell to the blow, collapsing unconscious, his hold upon Sasha instantly released. The effort almost too much for his stamina, Daeron offered a shaky smile before taking Sasha into his arms, request for permission forgotten in the moment.

Once released from Dereks hold, Sasha was half tempted to leave him there, after she chained him up to a tree and flayed him alive! But, that was the old her. The new her, which Daeron had awakened, would not/could not do that. Sighing, she bent down and draggd Derek off to the side, laying him gently beside the sheltering roots of a tree and shook her head. "Guess we are camping here tonight then." She goes to look for firewood after hugging Daeron close and kissing him. "Thank you, My Beloved...he really worried me."

Once camp was set up and the boundaries of it magicked so no one would spot or hear them, they settled in for the night. Cuddled close to Daeron, she could tell he still had questions. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. They loomed behind his eyes like ghosts, waiting to be given permission to break free. Looking over at Derek, where he still laid, chained yet covered up against the cold, she turned her gaze upon her mate. "Today must not have been easy for you...I am sorry for it." Her eyes flit to his then away. "You may speak, if you wish to..." She knew he would ask, and she would tell him. She only hoped he didn't look at her in revulsion the way the others all did. Those that did never saw the sun rise the next day. Once someone knew and they couldn't be trusted to keep the secret, they died. simple as that...or it used to be.

He lowered his head to a light kiss upon Sasha's lips before leaning his head back to the tree against which he sat and closing his eyes. It had indeed been a very long day. He'd never thought to see his twin in chains asleep on the floor of a deeply wooded forest. Worse - he lay unconscious by the hand of his brother who'd been forced to the strike at his woman's peril. There were many questions roaming his thoughts but none of them truly troubled him. He was a man of honor and strength regardless of position. It may have taken him ten years, but he did see his way to his freedom from a situation considered impossible. He did go from squire to knight champion to commander of a triumphant army. He would be the ruler of Barzakh in years to come if that were his choosing. But it wasn't. The only thing of importance to him now was the love shared with him by Sasha and the promise of their tomorrows. Who she was, what she did, mattered little, yet if she wished to tell him so be it. "Speak to me of your truths, my Mistress," he encouraged. "I do believe it is your turn to do so."

She looked down and then over at Derek to make sure he was still out cold before looking back at Daeron and sighs softly. She took his hand into hers, wanting to hold onto him as she talked so she would have the courage to keep going, even though the not so good parts.

"I do not remember much of my childhood. My mother left my father before I was born. I was different from others when I was born and I knew it. I was never allowed to forget it. My mother would always say that I was special and that I would one day be taught to control not only myself, but others as well." She kissed the top of Daerons hand, seeking comfort as talking about this part of her life upset her, as she tried so hard to forget. "We moved from place to place till I was about 10, when we went into space." She points up towards the glowing stars. "I'm not sure what elves believe in, about other worlds, but there are other worlds up there and they are some up there that are not so nice. From ages 10-15 I was taught self-defense, how to fight, the places on the body to use to torture, to kill, to sneak up and take life easy as blowing out a candle." She shakes her head a bit. "At 16, we moved again, this time back to Center Earth, to the Dark Elves, where I learned more about torture, killing and taking of life until I was 24. That was when it happened." She gulped and shivered slightly, remembering. "My demon made itself known for the first time. I don't remember much of that night either, having blocked it out, but apparently, I went 'vampire' and killed someone by drinking their blood and then lighting their body on fire with just my hands and sucked out their soul!" She pauses to get her thoughts in order and watched Daerons face, as he took in the story. "I haven't aged since then, even though I am well almost 2000 yrs old. I am one of the worlds BEST assassins, trained by the best. That is all I knew, forever since I was young. This is what I was trained for, to kill." She sits up and looks at Daeron very seriously. "I am the worlds most dangerous predator, I can cut out your heart and feed it to you before you even realize your dead. This is what I do...did...for money, before you came along. This is why I lived like I did, hiding out in the woods where no one can find me. People would use my gifts against me, they can control me if they can figure out about my demon. I don't ever want to be used again. Especially by people like your father..." She stopped and shook head. "This is who I am, what I enjoyed doing, I am a killer...or was, until you brought me out of the 'white noise', made me feel things for the first time. You saved me...in more ways then one and you have no idea how much I love you."

Daeron opened his eyes and looked skyward. The stars shone sublimely within the night's shroud, singular radiance resplendent upon their myriad joining. That life could exist beyond this world seemed doubtless. Why should others not live upon a horizon so boundless and bright? As to the vampiric demon that held Sasha's soul, of what matter was there when they both were committed to eternal endearment? There could be no firmer foundation for affection's sweet savor than pure acceptance of who they were. He could find no reason for condemnation for when in his own life had he been perfect? That she was a killer gave naught concern as he was no different if truth be told, aside from the fact that his form of murder found battlefield sanctity. "Please worry not, my dearest love, for nothing might alter my heart's firm conviction. You are my dream and I your devoted."

She heard his words and all but fainted as her heart sped up with love and delight for her mate! Nothing ever made her feel more alive than Daeron did. She had never known such feelings could exist until he came into her life, and that he took her being what she was without fright or upset made her love him even more. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms about him, holding him close as she possibly could to her. She would never let him go, for he was everything good within her. She felt, beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he ever left, or died, that she would soon follow, least her demon take over. She would not have that happen, not ever. She smiled up at him and cuddled up with him, turning to watch the stars as the night past slowly. "You are the love of my life Daeron, I would never do anything to hurt you. You have made me so happy, more then I have ever been in a long time. I..I can't find the right words to explain it right." She chuckled softly.

He tightened his arms possessively around her. Though her form was essentially human, her body enthralling perfection, pure power pulsed in her presence. He smiled at her with a flash of pride. She was strong and she was his. Or he was hers. "Since when have we need for words, my Mistress? You know it is said that actions speak louder." Soft laughter danced over his lips as he lowered them to hers in sweet capture.

She smiled up at him, and kissed him lovingly back, only to pull away and look over his shoulder at Derek who still appeared to be asleep. But she knew well that one could appear to be sleeping when really watching, she turns back to smile back at Daeron and giggles softly. "Come...let us go somewhere where prying eyes can not spot us. I do not want him" She nods in his brothers direction. "to wake and be able to enjoy what we share." She stands, taking Daerons hand and leading him a bit away but still in eyesight of the camp.

Daeron glanced toward his brother with a deep look of concern. He was no danger now, but would be most certainly upon his awakening. Why he had followed them, what had been his goal, had yet to be disclosed. Perhaps it was Sasha's affection he sought, however given their rivalry what Derek craved had little to do with passion and much to do with the consummate triumph of ultimate possession. Because he could not have the one thing that he most desired as it had been given to his twin, Derek seemed determined to take from Daeron's hold all else that he owned. "Not this time." Daeron closed his hand over Sasha's slender grasp as he turned to follow where she led him.

Upon reaching a small but quiet spot just far enough away to be private for them, Sasha turned and hugged Daeron close and kissed him with a passion he had never felt from her! All pretenses of Mistress and Slave fell away and they were once again, just Daeron and Sasha. She slowly undressed him, taking her time and kissing and nibbling his skin as she did so. Removing first his armor and then his clothes, she never broke their kiss and when she did, it was to nibble at some spot upon him that she knew would bring him pleasure! She smiled up at him when it was his turn to declothe her and pulled him close to her.

His finger traced her cheek and dipped down to behind her ear. He drew his breath as his body responded to the intensity of pleasure she coaxed forth by her touch. A slump of dark hair hung forward across his brow, his eyes dark and burning with the same passion as that when they'd first lain together. Slowly, gently he unlaced her bodice and slid it from his path, lowering his head to taste her sweet flesh. He took his time removing her skirts, exploring her with his hands, reveling in the intimacy, the convivial indulgence of their seduction.

A thousand stars exploded in the ebon shroud of inconstancy. Flowing mists undulated upon invisible waves of gelid air. Derek shivered within the void of ever present emptiness. He had everything and nothing, everyone and no one. Reaching out a hand, he used a fingertip to scrawl an urgent plea upon the wasteland that had always been his life: See me for the man I am rather than simply the second son. Tears rained over his cheeks as a soft cry of desolation fell to his lips. He opened his eyes to lingering pain far worse than that which throbbed in his head. Whatever had felled him from his pursuit was but slight in comparison to the way that his father had set him aside, placed him beneath the shining glory of the firstborn twin. "I would have made a great warrior!" he whispered. "I would have made a greater king!" The sight greeting his eyes as they came to their opening sent him to humility larger than rage. Daeron was in passion's throes, his perfection ensconcing that of his Sasha as the two came together in tender lovemaking. "NO!" he yelled as he cast forth a spell ...

Lost in the throes of passion, with the mate of her dreams, she was not paying attention to Derek nor what he was doing. Her eyes were solely for Daeron and the love they shared. She knew not the spell that was being weaved until it was done and sealed. She pulled back from a passionate kiss and Daeron saw the spell lock within her eyes and confusion take its place, followed by fear as she looked at him. Before he could stop her, she pulled him close and gripped her dagger from its sheath at her wrist and held it to his throat, like the day they had met, except this was far more real. There were no feelings for him left, there was only confusion and anger as she looked at him. "Who are you?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Where am I? What is going on!?" She looks around, gasps but makes no move to push him away, to cover herself and blushes deeply. To move now, would be to expose herself to what she perceived to be her enemy, though he was clearly not, given their current situation. She could feel him, deep inside her and against her and the sheer thought of someone taking her against her will, made her rage flare up behind her eyes. Her eyes furrow as she takes in her surroundings and then locks on Derek and she goes still again. "Who are you...both of you? What is going on here? I don't know who you both are, but I will figure this out, and you will be sorry for this." She hisses, the dark side threatening to break free, like a wild cat caged!

"Sasha?" Daeron closed his hand over hers which held steel to his throat and forcefully lowered away the vile threat. "What do you mean who am I, who are we?" It was then that he noticed his brother's awakening, realization a strike as fearsome as the haughty laughter piercing the air. "You son of a whore! I will kill you, I swear it!

"If she doesn't first," Derek quickly retorted, his lips curling into a malicious sneer. "And she shall, my dear brother. Have no doubt of my will."

She threw down the knife at Daerons touch, as if he were a snake that had bit her! She spat in Dereks direction and shoved Daeron away from her, grabbing up the blanket to cover herself and threw his clothes at him harshly! "Cover yourself! Whoever you are, you will feel the sting of my lash for taking advantages of me!" Turning burning red eyes upon Derek, she snarled a curse in his direction as well. "You will pay for your sins as well, for I have seen your heart and it is black!" The Demon was full out now, and when it laid a curse upon someone, it always, always came to pass! Turning she hid behind a tree and redressed, shaking herself out as if to rid her skin of the feel of Daerons touch. She was no mans! Belonging to no one and nowhere! Turning, she took in the twins and noticed that Derek was still chained. "You, are in chains, which must mean you did something very wrong. They are my make, so that means I captured you. You are mine and will do as I say until such time that I release you or take you to Alfheim or Kvenland." She had not lost that thought though, of going to Kvenland. Deep inside, something told her she must go there, though she knew not why. Looking again at Daeron, she shook her head. "I do not know who you are, but as you two resemble the other, I can only assume you are twins. You are coming with me...I may have use for you." She started to pack up the camp. "Lets get moving...kick that sack of skin if he won't help! We are leaving!"

"If you think to harm me you should think again!" Derek's voice was laced with amusement, his eyes piercing and seeming to laugh at her feeble attempts to bring him to fear. "Nor can you undo the spell I have wrought except by one means and one means alone." He altered his gaze in Daeron's direction as he came to his feet of his own accord. "Bring him to his knees. See him to death's edge. Make him beg for his life, then steal it away. When he is dead you will remember all that you currently find no foundation for. All that you've lost will be yours once more. Except for him, of course, but what is the life of a single slave in exchange for your own? Hardly worth giving thought to, hmmm?" He stepped up close to his brother and whispered in his ear. "I will rather enjoy seeing you put to the lash. Maybe she will even let me do it for her."

She took in the two brothers, alike in so many ways but different in so many as well. Where one was black with greed and hate, the other was pure light. The demon smiled smugly before going back into it 'hole' inside her, letting her deal with this dilemma herself. It would be far to amusing to watch, then to play at this point. Its time would come later. "who are you to order me about! You are the one wearing the chains! I am the assassin and if it pleases me, I will kill you BOTH!" She heard Dereks words and shook her head, it made no sense to her at all! She let her eyes flit to Daeron, as he just stood there, waiting and again, shook her head. "No, I will not kill anyone this night! but I am leaving...so come or do I have to take a whip to you both for delaying me!"

"You are mistaken, brother. She will not kill me. Not today nor upon any tomorrow. There is something which neither your wish nor your magic can find way to destroy and that is the love that binds her heart to mine. No matter the darkness within which you enshroud her, the providence of our rapture will provide her sweet light. Now stay here and see the lash long before I do, or follow behind and continue to delude yourself that you've won."

Daeron saw the magic in her eyes, when Derek sought to control her by whispering sweetly into her ear about killing his brother, her eyes lit up for a moment, blinded by spell light. It was her Demon, ironically enough that was saving her now. For the demon knew were Sasha to act out and do as bid, she would die when she finally came back onto herself, and though the demon loved that idea, for it gave her free reign, she knew that if Sasha died under a spell, the demon would then be controlled by it as well and SHE had no intention of being controlled by anyone! Sasha shook her head again and shoved both of them in front of her, regaining control of herself. "I don't know what you two are up to, but I intend to find out...now MOVE!" Picking up a huge stick, she gives them both a glance few would dare challenge!

Daeron felt no fear for he truly believed in their bond no matter its present concealment. There existed no magic regardless of potency capable of severing them one from the other. As well, he and Derek shared similar circumstance. While their joining was not that of romantic communion they were of the same heritage, the same blood their link. What he felt went beyond fearsome consternation. It was strength that consumed him as he walked in her preface. He was no magician, but he was a staunch warrior possessive of years of experienced skill equal in cunning as that of a blade. A man does not command armies with steel alone and it had not been a sword that saw him to freedom from Alfheim's depths. He would offer no challenge to the demon's threat, nor to his twin - not now, not yet - but when time was right there would be reckoning and this wretched wizardry seen to annulment. " . . . now MOVE!" Shaking his head he proceeded his steps at Sasha's command, his mind racing with thought in reaching for answers to the tangle of questions eluding his quest. No man was invincible. He had only to find where his brother lay vulnerable. Until then he would play his hand with great care.


End file.
